Star Light, Star Bright
by gaia-of-earth
Summary: Hermione Granger has to use the Time Turner again for her sixth year. One night she is attacked by Malfoy and the Time Turner breaks, throwing her back into the time of the Marauders. Completed, but Under Construction for improvement
1. Chapter One

Title: Star Light, Star Bright

Short Summary:  
Hermione Granger has to use the Time Turner again for her sixth year. One night she is attacked by Malfoy and the Time Turner breaks, throwing her back into the time of the Marauders.

Pairings:  
Hermione/Remus, James/Lily, Sirius/and many other girls.

Warning: Story contains implied and/or scenes of major language, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, serious violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Star Light, Star Bright

~Chapter One~

* * *

_Star Light, Star Bright,  
I wish you may,  
I wish you might.  
Grant me my wish  
that I wish to night._

* * *

~September 1996~

It was the beginning of their sixth year, the third day back to Hogwarts.

The day was rather nice and warm, which was very nice for the so called Golden Trio. Hermione Granger was sitting by the lake with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, doing her homework by the lake. She was taking more classes than everyone, once again so Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration and Head of the Gryffindor House, had given her a Time Turner again so she could get to all of her classes. She was chewing on the ends of her hair. It was a bad habit but no one was perfect of course. She was doing her History of Magic essay on the life of Kennilworthy Whisp.

Harry and Ron had found interests in playing, Hacky sack. A muggle 'sport' played with a small sack filled with tiny beans or beads. Hermione however thought it was a dumb sport. She kept telling Harry and Ron that they needed to get their work done. But of course the boys said that they would do it later.

As Hermione worked, caught movement on her left side. She turned her head and pushed her hair back. She let out a disgusted sigh out. It was Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. She looked over at Harry and Ron. "Harry, Ron. Look." She said putting her stuff aside.

Harry and Ron stopped kicking the hacky sack and turned. They groaned with disgust. "What does he want now?" Ron muttered. Harry shook his head.

Malfoy and the Slytherins all sneered at the three. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Pothead, Weasel boy and the Mudblood. Are you having a good time on your threesome date?" He asked and his gang of Slytherins all laughed with him. Harry had to grab Ron to make sure he didn't do anything. The red haired Gryffindor was already starting to move forward, looking ready to start a row with him.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood up and started to gather her things. She could already tell that the moment was ruined because of their rivals. "Drop dead, Malfoy." She said coldly.

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at her but he still smirked at her as he looked directly into her deep brown eyes. "What's wrong, mudblood? Afraid I'm telling the truth?" He asked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her as she continued to gather her books and stuff them in her bag.

Hermione snorted sharply. "Whatever, Malfoy. You're so immature." She said swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

With dark looks shooting at Malfoy, Harry and Ron started to follow her. As, Hermione was passing by Malfoy, the Platinum haired Slytherin sneered at Crabbe and Goyle before he turned and slapped Hermione's rear end. Hermione let out a shriek and jumped away from him. Harry and Ron's teeth clenched and they leaped forward. But the gang of Slytherins leaped forward and held them back. Hermione dropped all her stuff and wrenched her wand out from her robes.

But before she could aim it, Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward forcefully towards him. Without hesitating at all, he roughly slammed his own lips against hers, making Harry and Ron freeze with shock and alarm, yet there was still anger etched on their faces. Hermione was just as frozen with shock before she started to struggle and push roughly at Malfoy's chest, trying to shove him off of her. Seeing her struggle, Harry and Ron growled and tried to get away but the Slytherins had death grips on their arms. Hermione, on the other hand, finally managed to shove Malfoy off of her before she swung her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Some of the Slytherins winced at the sound of skin to skin, knowing that must have hurt a little.

Angry at being slapped by her, Malfoy's head jerked up and he gave her a vicious look before he backhanded her across her own face. The impact caused Hermione to gasp before she staggered and fell backwards into the lake. Pansy and Derrick grabbed Harry and Ron's wands and threw them on the ground. Then Crabbe and Goyle shoved the two into the lake right after Hermione. The three friends gasped and choked on water as they struggled to get to their feet, soaking wet. After gathering her bearing, Hermione growled as she sat up and glared at Malfoy with hate.

Malfoy gave her a cold smirk as he reached up and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "For a filthy Mudblood you're quite the kisser. It surprises me that you even have that talent for a bookworm loser." he said with smirk, he turned and started walking off with the Slytherins before Hermione or the two boys could grab their wands.

By the time the three friends climbed out to get their wands, the gang of Slytherins were half across the field. Both enraged, Harry and Ron started to go after them but Hermione shook her head as she glared after the Slytherins. "Harry! Ron! Just forget it! They're not worth it!" Hermione called after them.

Harry and Ron stopped. "But, Hermione......" Ron was saying.

Shaking her head, Hermione climbed out and started to squeeze the water from her robes. "No, Ron. Just let them go. They're such prats. Besides we can just get them back later."

Harry sighed. "Fine. But are you okay, 'Mione?" he asked, looking at her with concerned. He knew that she must have been at least a little in shock after being forced to kiss Malfoy. Hell, he was still shocked that the Slytherin even did it.

Nodding, Hermione began squeezing the water out of her hair. "I'm fine, Harry. Just ignore that stupid prat! I will so get him back for kissing me! I swear, I will get him back!" She said viciously.

Harry and Ron could only smile and shake their heads. They were just glad that she was okay about the whole thing and she hadn't lost her edge about getting a minor revenge against the jerk of a Malfoy, not that any of the Malfoys were saints. "Can you get us dry or something? We can't go back into the castle like this. Filch will get us good if we go trudging across the floor, soaking wet." Harry said, smiling at their highly intelligent friend.

Hermione nodded with her own smile before she lifted her wand and gave it a light wave. With the right incantation, Harry and Ron were dry within seconds. Then Hermione held her wand over her head and dried herself. She gathered her things and the three friends went back up to the castle.

* * *

Later, Hermione had reported to Professor McGonagall about what had happened when the strict teacher noticed that Hermione had a small cut on her cheek. Apparently Malfoy had a ring on his right hand, which he did. There was a silver ring on his right hand, on the middle finger with the Malfoy seal on it. After hearing that, McGonagall gave Malfoy a week's detention for his act of violence against a fellow student and a girl before she took 200 points from Slytherin. Harry and Ron were happy that Malfoy had gotten in so much trouble.

Malfoy, however, swore revenge but the three didn't take him too seriously. They knew that McGonagall was keeping an eye on him all day to make sure he wasn't going to do anything.

After a full day of keeping their eyes out for Malfoy, it was now dinner time when things really went wrong for Hermione. She was feeling very sleepy after eating so much supper and knew it was time to get some sleep. So she looked at Harry and Ron. "I'm going to bed early. I'll see you in the morning, Harry and Ron." She told them. Still eating, Harry and Ron only nodded their heads to her before digging into some more Yorkshire pudding. They didn't even bother to watch her leave.

Weary, Hermione stood up and left the Great Hall, going up the stairs. Along the way, she found herself in deep thought, thinking about all of the homework she had to do. She was so lost in thought that she soon found herself walking towards the west wing.

Why was she going that way, anyway?

Hermione stopped and looked around before groaning. She hadn't even been paying attention of where she was going. Sighing, she turned to head back the way she was suppose when she heard the familiar yowl of Mrs. Norris. She groaned quietly.

"Oh no!" She whispered to herself.

She knew very well that she shouldn't be wandering in the halls as it was and if she got caught by Filch, he'd find some reason of getting her into worst trouble. So looking around for an escape she saw that the closest way out was the Astrology tower. So she took it. Hermione hurried up the stairs as quietly as she could.

Finally she reached the top and looked around for somewhere to hide. She could hear that mangy cat coming up the stairs right after her. Cursing quietly, she ducked behind a desk and froze when she heard footsteps enter the room. She could see Filch's feet standing next to that stupid cat, and knew very well that his aged eyes were looking around the entire room.

"Is there anyone in here, my pet?" The croaky voice of Filtch asked his rotten cat. The cat only yowled. There was a very long silence as Filch looked around the room before he turned around and headed out. "Come, my sweet."

Then the footsteps faded away.

Hermione didn't move for a long moment until she was sure that Filch was gone. She hated having to hide from that ridiculous man. But with a sigh of relief, she crawled out from under the desk. She knew that was way too close. Sighing again, she dusted herself, freeing herself from any dust before she began making her way towards the door.

However, she missed hearing the footsteps on the stair case and froze when Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared in the doorway. She had been too surprised to see him up in the Astrology Tower that she didn't realize he had his wand in his hand. His cold blue eyes met hers and he froze just as she had. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Slytherin smirked coldly and stepped into the room. "Well, well, well. Here you are." He then grabbed the door and slowly closed it behind him, making Hermione freeze with alarm. "I saw you leaving the Great Hall and I came after you. You know, I really appreciate you for tattling on me, Granger. Thanks to you, I've got a weeks detention." Malfoy said coldly as he turned the lock, locking the door.

Feeling chilled with unease, Hermione stepped back away from, moving behind a chair for protection. She knew very well that he was probably just looking forward to extracting his revenge on her. "That was you're own fault, Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth and started when Malfoy slowly began to move closer, looking as if he was stalking her. "Wh-what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I told you, Mudblood." Malfoy replied, his smirk growing colder by the second, his head tilted in a dangerous way. "I want revenge on you for getting me into trouble. You got me into so much trouble, so I only thought it was fair that I repaid you for it. So I'm going to do it now."

Not liking this at all, Hermione quickly went for her wand. She knew she needed to defend herself from him if he really meant to harm her as revenge against her for something he did to her. But as soon as she had her wand in her hand, she realized that Malfoy already had his out. "Expelliarmus." Malfoy had simply said and her wand went flying off to the side, disarming her. He had even taken quick strides towards her, which made her jump before rushing around the table towards the door.

And she almost made it too if Malfoy had not grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back.

Yelping in pain, Hermione found herself thrown to the floor and Malfoy was pinning her down. She was terrified right about now as she tried to shove him off of her. She didn't like this at all. She let out a frustrated and angry growl at him as she tried to swing a fist but Malfoy caught her wrists within his hands and slammed them down beside her head. She could only wince in pain as he held her in a vice grip. "Let go of me, Malfoy! Let go of me!" She shouted at him. "You're going to get into so much trouble if you keep this up!"

Snorting, Malfoy shook his head as he kept her arms trapped beside her head, gripping her wrists so tight that her hands started to turn red from the lack of circulation. "I already put a silencing charm on the room, Mudblood. No one is going to hear you scream." He told her in an icy tone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?! Ge-get off of me!!" Hermione demanded, though her voice wavered a little in fear. She wasn't liking the looks of this. This was something she saw in movies or heard in stories but she was getting the idea of what was going on.

Smirking as if he read her mind, Malfoy lowered himself closer to her, looking directly into her eyes. "You know that little interaction between us earlier, I've been planning this for a while now. Even if you are a filthy Mudblood, you're not terrible looking. So, don't take this too personal. Not that you will." He said coldly before he rubbed himself against her, giving her a clue of what his intentions were.

Eyes widening with realization, Hermione felt a wave of panic roll over her. She caught that clue just fine and she knew that it wasn't good. Shaking her head, she struggled even harder and began kicking and rocking, trying to get him off. "Get off of me!! Get off! NO! Don't you dare, Malfoy!! Someone help!" She began screaming and trying to break free from his grip. She tried very hard to get him off but found that he was stronger than her. She wasn't too surprised. He did play Quidditch and that meant a little something. He obviously kept himself fit. "No, Malfoy! Do-Don't!!" She began to beg.

Smirking, Malfoy released on hand and pointed his wand at her. "Silenco." he simply said and his silencing spell fell on her, stopping her from screaming. When she swung at him, he caught her wrists again before shifting them into one hand, keeping them in a vice grip. Using the other hand, he grabbed at her blouse and tugged it open, not caring that the buttons popped open. He ignored her struggling and kicking as he cupped a hand around her left breast under her white brazier, which made her struggle even harder. He lowered himself onto her, pinning her body with his own body. It was harder for her to move this way. He only smirked coldly at her as he looked into her terrified, tearful eyes. "When I'm done with you, you will not remember a thing, Mudblood." He whispered harshly into her ear before he let his hand trail down her front towards her skirt.

Crying harder now, Hermione shook her head, begging him silently to not to do it to her. She was terrified out of her mind. She knew that she was about to get raped by him. She was just shocked that he was even going to do it to her. A Mudblood, in his opinion. But she guessed that it was just his male pride, thinking that he can do whatever he wanted.

Boy, was he in for a rough ride.

There was no way that Hermione was going to let this happen to her. Not by Malfoy! She was not going to let him take away her dignity. So shoving her fear aside for a moment, she thrust up her left as much as she could, trying to knee him in between the legs. It was the only thing she knew that might work. If it didn't, she was doomed.

Luck seemed to be on her side, for her knee connected with what her target was.

A choked cry escape from Malfoy's mouth as he felt the sharp pain shoot up from his nether places before he toppled side wards, gripping his gonads in pain. It hadn't been too hard as Hermione would have liked, but it was enough to stun him.

With tears spilling down her cheeks, Hermione shoved him off of her before diving over to where her wand was. She grabbed a hold of it before whirling around and bolting towards the door. She would have cursed Malfoy right there but his silencing spell was still on her. So she quickly pointed her wand at herself and she countered it. She let out a loud cry of fear as she waved her wand at the door. "Alohomora!" She cried out and the door swung open. She was almost out when she felt Malfoy's hand grab a hold of her shoulder, trying to pull her back. She refused to let him though. Shrieking in fear, she tried to pull sharply away, only to slip on the stone stairs. She fell hard onto her back, hitting her head before starting to roll down the stairs.

Malfoy didn't have as much as luck as she did. He had tripped over her and went sailing down the stairs, head first. He couldn't even stop himself from letting out his own little scream before there was a loud crack as he hit nearly every stair, going down the stairs.

Hermione let out a scream of pain as she went rolling after him before she heard a light crack of glass as she fell then a loud whoosh of air as if she was sailing through the sky. A second later, she fell into darkness and pain, vanishing out the air.

It had been Filch who went racing back towards the Astrology Tower after hearing the loud screams and crashes and he was muttering gleefully about how much trouble some students were going to be for messing around in one of the class rooms. But when he found Draco Malfoy lying at the foot of the stairs, he wasn't smiling anymore. The Sixth year Slytherin was deathly pale, other than bruises and cuts all over him, the dark bruising around his neck. He knew instantly, even if he had not been in the medical field, that Draco Malfoy's neck had broken. But there was no sign of the owner of the female screams. He knew he had heard a girl screaming.

But all there was on the ground was blood and glass from the Time Turner that had belonged to Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Tell me what you think. And please be kind.**


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Star Light, Star Bright

Short Summary:  
Hermione Granger has to use the Time Turner again for her sixth year. One night she is attacked by Malfoy and the Time Turner breaks, throwing her back into the time of the Marauders.

Pairings:  
Hermione/Remus, James/Lily, Sirius/and many other girls.

Warning: Story contains implied and/or scenes of major language, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, serious violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Star Light, Star Bright

~Chapter Two~

* * *

~September 1976~

It was in the evening, yet while the other hundreds of Hogwards students were still eating dinner in the Great Hall when the four teen boys decided to plant Dungbombs near the Astronomy Tower just for that nag, Argus Filch. They had been plotting this very prank since the night before and all day. They wanted to get back at him for already pestering them about what their pranks and being warned by him that if he caught any of their mischief, he would get them. So that was why they decided to teach him a lesson for messing with them.

They were all about the same age, yet a few several months apart. While two of them had black hair and the other two had light brown hair, they were all very different from one another. Yet all of them wore the same type of clothes; the white shirts and dark gray school pants with the red and gold ties around their necks.

The first of the teens, possibly the second oldest of the group had jet black hair, incredibly untidy and always hanging in light waves around his face and some of his bangs hung over the black rimmed glasses sitting on the end of his nose. His eyes were hazel, yet bright with a prankster's delight. He was probably the tallest out of the four young boys, thin and somewhat gangly but he was handsome. He was known as James Henry Potter.

The second black haired teen was slightly shorter than James and his hair certainly was a little longer than James'. He kept blowing his long bangs out of his sapphire blue eyes, which sparkled the brightest with the trickster's look. He was exceptionally good looking and probably the best looking out of the four. And he certainly paid more attention to his looks than the others. This was Sirius Black.

The oldest of the four was the most sickly looking one but he was as good looking as Sirius. His hair was sandy brown already mixed in with a few flecks of gray though. But his eyes were a clear sky blue color, almost the same color of the sky just before dusk. There was a light golden glow to them though, like the moon already starting to peer over the mountain tops. His name was Remus Lupin.

The last was the shortest and stubbiest, and he was certainly not the best looking boy of their age. He had a mousy look about him and his hair was even mousy brown, as was his dark beady eyes. Unlike the other boys, he did resemble a rat a little and that was why most people made fun of him. He especially had a knack of eating a lot. But he really couldn't help it. He liked food. Who didn't? To add to his mousy look, he even had a little bit of a pointed nose and his face was rather round like a mouse who had just stuffed his cheeks. But there was a look of innocence in his eyes, something that many took for granted. He was the youngest out of all of them, and his name was Peter Pettigrew.

The four friends were trying to stifle their laughs as they rigged the Dungbombs to the stairs, which would only go off when Filch passed by. They knew they had to be quiet about the whole thing for if they got caught, it would only more detention.

"Boy, oh, boy! This is going to be so great!" Sirius Black snickered as he tied off the strings to the Dungbombs and then looked at James. "I can't wait to see the look on Filch's face when these goes off. Can't you, Prongs?"

James Potter smirked and shook his head as could only glance over between Sirius and Remus. "Oh, yeah, Padfoot. I can't wait till his eyes cross and he gets that sour look on his face when he smells these. It's going to be hilarious. What do you think, Mooney?"

"Well, we can get into serious trouble for it. But it should be amusing." Remus said, though he was still smiling before he looked at Peter Pettigrew. "Don't you think, Wormtail?"

"Yes!" Peter said, laughing quietly but he kept glancing around nervously. He was the most nervous out of the bunch.

Sirius looked over at the two, smirking at them as he once again blew his long bangs out of his eyes before shaking his head. He, sometimes, hated how too cautious Remus could be or how Peter was so nervous about everything. But with a shrug, he just finished tying off the Dungbombs. "We'll only get into trouble if we get caught, Mooney. But don't worry. How's it looking on the map, Prongs?"

"Nothing yet. Filch is still cleaning up that mess that we made to distract him in the History of Magic class room. But.....!" James suddenly cut himself off when something on the map began to flicker. He saw a new dot and a name starting to flicker on the map but it kept flickering so much that he couldn't see it clearly. He frowned, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What the.....? What is that......?" He murmured sounding confused.

CRASH!!

There was a loud thump coming from the Astronomy Tower stairs and a cry of pain. Nonetheless, it freaked the four boys out, causing them to let out yelps of alarm. All four jumped up and started running away from the stairs. They hadn't expected to hear anything for a while. Sirius even shouted for them to run for it and they certainly did. Of course, it didn't help when Peter started screaming as he raced right after James and Sirius.

Remus, on the other hand, bolted after them, yet he accidently kicked his own feet. In results, he tripped himself and went crashing to the floor. He grunted painfully and tried to replace some lost air in his lungs when he heard a thump right behind him. He quickly spun around and looked at what it was, expecting to see a teacher looming over him, glaring at him for being out making trouble but he froze to see that someone was lying on the cold floor at the foot of the Astronomy stairs.

From what he could see, it was a girl sprawled out on the floor. He frowned before slowly pushing himself to his feet. He moved only a little closer to her before turning his head when he heard his friends calling for him. "Hang on a tick, guys! It's just a girl!" He called back to them. Then he slowly approached the girl, seeing that she wasn't moving. He could only frowned as he moved right up to her side. "Hello? Are....are you all right?" He asked quietly. And when she didn't respond, he bent down beside her and gently rolled her over. He froze for a moment when his eyes fell onto her face. He was surprised to see how pretty she was. His breath definitely caught in his throat. But then his eyes lowered when he noticed something, and they widened when he saw that her shirt had been ripped open and there were bruises all over her flesh. He could smell salt on her and it didn't take him very long to realize that they were tears. He could also smell blood. "Oh....." He whirled around and looked wide eyed up at his three other friends as they slowly made their way back to them. "James! Go get Professor Dumbledore! She's been attacked!" He yelled at him.

James, Sirius and Peter froze with alarm by what he said but also by looking at the girl. They could see that she was pretty banged up, probably by falling down the stairs or something else. But either way, James was grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him after him. "Sirius! Help Remus! We'll go get some help!" He told them before they were off.

Sirius just rushed over Remus' side, looking the girl over with worry and even glancing at Remus who quickly began checking the girl's for her injuries. Remus ran his fingers along her arms and legs, checking for broken bones and found that her shoulder was dislocated and her right wrist was broken. But other wise, he seemed that she had only a few bruised ribs. He also found that the back of her head was cracked a little and bleeding, probably just from the fall. He paused for a second when he saw Sirius going up the Astronomy stairs with his wand out. He figured that his frend was only going to see who was up there and who might have attacked this girl.

It was confusing though, Remus realized. Just by looking at her clothes, he saw that she was a Gryffindor student. But he didn't recognize her at all. He could tell she was maybe his age, maybe slightly younger. Still, even through all of the bruises and a few cuts, she was really pretty. He couldn't stop himself from brushing back some of her hair to get a better look at her face and admire it for a second until Sirius came back. Tearing his gaze away from her, Remus looked up at Sirius while he pulled his robes off and covered her up.

"There's no one up there." Sirius revealed, sounding confused as he lowered himself to his knee and looked down at the girl. He made a face when he saw a little blood on Remus' hands from touching the lump on the back of his face. "Good god almighty, Remus. Who the hell did this to her?" He asked, looking at his friend.

Remus just shook his head as he looked at the girl with concern. "I don't know. She's hurt pretty bad. She has some bruised ribs, maybe at least one cracked. Her wrist is broken and her shoulder is dislocated. But I can't do anything without causing her a lot of pain. Even if she unconscious." He told Sirius. He looked squarely into his eyes. "Whoever attacked her though, I don't think they did anything to her but they sure tried. There's no other way her shirt could have been torn open just by falling down the stairs.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps rushing towards them and both young teen boys' heads jerked up to see James and Peter returning with the Headmaster and several teachers. They weren't too surprised when the teachers suddenly stopped seeing the girl. Professor McGonagall gasped sharply and covered her mouth when she saw the state the girl was in before looking sharply at the boys. "What did you....?!" She was asking angrily.

"We didn't do it! She fell down the stairs, honestly!" Sirius immediately jumped to it, knowing they were being accused.

Dumbledore, however, moved forward and bent down beside Remus, looking the girl over. He careful examined her and even lift up Remus' robes a little to see what the rest of her looked like. He made a face seeing her torn shirt before he looked at Remus as he covered her up again. "James mentioned that you only came across her like this. Is that true?" He asked, frowning.

Remus frowned as he glanced at James, who looked pretty worried but he knew it was best to tell the truth. It was hard to hide things from Dumbledore as it was. So with a quiet sigh, he looked up at Dumbledore. "Yes. Sort of. We were actually here, setting a few Dungbombs on the stairs and she came crashing down them." He admitted and his three friends nodded, not caring anymore that they might get into trouble for They were just worried about the girl. This was not the time for their little games right now.

"And none of you did this to this girl, am I correct?" Dumbledore said sternly.

The four boys were quick to shaking their heads and looking wide eyed at him. They knew that they were being accused at least a little. "No, sir! We would never do this to any girl!" Sirius quickly spoke and the other three nodded.

Breathing a low sigh, Dumbledore only nodded as he turned his ancient eyes onto the other teachers then back at the girl while taking out his wand. "We must get her to the Infirmary as soon as possible and let Poppy tend to her wounds and to examine her for any more. As for you four boys," He looked back at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, giving them a soft look. "I think it's best if you return to the Gryffindor House immediately. No more mischeviousness for tonight." He told them.

"Yes, sir." All four friends said quietly before they turned to leave.

However, Remus hesitated, his eyes on the girl. He felt pretty worried about her and hoped that she would be okay. He knew that he was going to end up worried about her until he saw her again walking around. He watched her for a moment before looking at Dumbledore, who was watching him with a light smile on his face. The Headmaster seemed to know that he was concerned about her. "She will be fine, Remus. Go get some sleep." He reassured the young Sixth year. Remus only nodded before hurrying after Sirius, James and Peter.

After they were gone, Dumbledore looked down at the girl, with concern, along with the rest of the teachers. McGonagall moved closer to him, looking extremely concerned for the girl. "Albus, who is she? Where did she come from? I don't remember seeing her before."

"Nor I, Minerva. Her identity is a mystery to even myself." Dumbledore admitted, before glancing around at everyone else. "When she wakes, we will have to ask her about herself. And to see who attacked her."

McGonagall chewed her knuckle nervously for a moment before looking terrified at Dumbledore. She was wondering if anything even worst might have happened to this mysterious girl. "Albus, you don't think.....you don't think that she was....." She asked, cutting herself with a lot of worry on her sentence.

Sighing softly, Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured up a stretcher for the girl, then used his wand to lift her up onto it. He gently set her down, being very careful of her wounds. He had been thinking the very same thing as McGonagall and he feared that the girl might have been raped as they suspected. But he wasn't entirely sure until Madam Pomfrey examined her. He really hoped that this poor girl hadn't been sexually assaulted. That was a very serious crime and it wouldn't help Hogwarts at all if that kind of thing got out. "I surely hope not, Minerva. But we shall let Poppy find out. Let's go now." He told her before pausing when he noticed something. Brushing back Remus' cloak back a little, he fingered a thin gold chain around the girl's neck, pulling out from under her shirt and examined it. His eyebrows rose a little when he saw bent and broken metal and bits of glass. He could only wonder what this might have been but he had his suspicions and it made him worry even more.

* * *

When she finally began drift in out of her subconscioness, Hermione felt incredibly sore. Her entire body was aching as if she had been run over by a truck several times, and her head was pounding. She was trying to open her eyes but found the task very difficult. She stopped for a second when she felt a cool wet rag being dabbed against her forehead, as if she had a fever. It sure made her headache feel somewhat better but not much. She let out a low groan before she finally was allowed to open her eyes a crack. She had to close them again because of a bright light above her but after waiting for a few moments, she reopened her eyes, only to find her vision a little blurry.

"Ah, I see you're waking up now. Good." came the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey. "You had me pretty worried, young lady."

Hermione blinked several times to try and clear her vision before she looked to see Madam Pomfrey standing beside her bed with the wet rag in her hand. There was something different about her though, she realized. The Hogwarts nurse looked different. She looked somewhat younger than she remembered. Shaking her head, Hermione closed her eyes before lifting a sore hand and touched her aching head. "How.....how did I get here? How long.....?" She tried asking but stopped for a moment to think.

Madam Pomfrey just shook her head before she scurried across the room to the medicine cabinent to get something. She seemed to have found it because she was hurrying back over to the young sixteen year old girl's bedside. "You've been here all night, young lady. You're pretty lucky that you were found by those four boys, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, otherwise you might have caught your death in that dreadful cold west tower. That Lupin boy sure knew how to dress your wounds though. He's such a smart boy, though I can't see why he's spending his time getting into trouble with Potter and Black. It's bad enough that they're influencing him to doing such pranks as they were trying to pull off." She shrugged before tsking. "And that poor Pettigrew boy. He's such a foolish boy galanting off with them but what business is it mine. Come now, let's see to that arm of yours." She told her.

Hermione listened to her with her eyes closed but found herself missing a few words because of her pounding headache. She just wished that it would stop......Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the ceiling with alarm. 'Did she just say.....?' She was thinking before looking up at Madam Pomfrey with wide eyes. "What?! What did you say?" She nearly gasped as she propped herself up with her elbow, even though it hurt.

"Now, you lay yourself back down, young lady." Madam Pomfrey said strictly before pushing Hermione back to lay down.

"What did you say, though?" Hermione asked, sounding rushed as she did as she was told.

Giving her a stern look, Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she placed a hand onto her waist. She was obviously not amused by her patient's stubbornness. But with a sigh, she tilted her head to the side. "I said, that if you weren't found, you would have caught your death. It gets so drafty near the Astronomy Tower. Especially at this time of the year. It's going to be winter soon, you know......"

"No, no. Not that. Who found me?" Hermioned asked worried.

Sighing with a little aggravation, Madam Pomfrey shook her head again. "I said James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew found you. Of course, as I understand it, they were already there, setting up Dungbombs for Argus Filch. Not that I can't entirely blame them for it. He does have a nasty attitude towards the students." She went on.

But Hermione's mind pretty much shut out the rest of the Hogwarts nurse's words. Her mind completely went blank with panic. She couldn't believe that those words actually came right out of the nurse's mouth. She let the names roll over her mind over and over again until she felt dizzy. "No way." She murmured, causing Madam Pomfrey to faulter. She just shook her head before ignored her pain by sitting up, much to the protests of Madam Pomfrey. Hermione ignored her as she frantically searched for the golden chain around her neck. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh no! Where is it?!" She murmured. "This can't be happening!"

"If you're looking for your necklace, missie, I took it off of you. It's on the bedside table." Madam Pomfrey told her, eyeing with unease now. She was pretty sure that this young girl had lost her mind.

Hermione spun around on her rear and looked down at the table beside her bed, seeing the golden chain. She stared at it with wide eyes when she noticed that the Time Turner had broken. The glass was shattered and there was nothing but the golden rings, which too were bent and broken. And seeing how damaged it was, Hermione let out a choke of shock and fear. She couldn't believe it! "No! Oh, no, no, no! This is so not happening!" She gasped before the darkness swallowed her up and she fell back onto the bed, hitting the top of her head against the head board. But she was out cold even before then.

Again, Hermione woke up feeling sore, wishing and hoping that what she just saw was all a bad dream. She had really hoped that she had only dreamt of her Time Turner breaking and that she hadn't been thrown back into nearly twenty years of the past. She knew it had to be a dream. It had to be. There was no way she could have traveled back in time. She really, really wished and hoped that it was just all a nightmare that she could wake up from to see Harry and Ron standing beside her bed, holding her hands and waiting for her to wake up.

But as she opened her eyes again, listening to familiar voices of Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, she felt at least some relief to hear them. She tried to sit up again but there was a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. She looked up to see a blurry vision of Professor Dumbledore, which caused her to blink several times before seeing him clearly. "Professor Dumb......" She was saying quickly before she stopped to see how young he looked. "Oh, god." She whispered.

Smiling at least a little, Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not Professor Dumb, young lady. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I'm afraid I don't know who Professor Dumb is though." he said a little teasing.

Hermione, however, didn't share his joking nature. She just looked wide eyed at him before looking to see a younger version of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her nightmare had not been a dream after all. It was true. She had broken the Time Turner and gone to the past. "Oh. My. God. Oh, god! Oh, God! This is so not happening! This is SO not happening!" She kept repeating as she sat up and placed her hands over her face. "I must be dreaming! Please, please let me be dreaming! Wake up, Hermione! Wake up!" She begged.

The four adults looked at each other, frowning before turning their eyes onto the girl with worry. They weren't sure what she was so upset about but it was best to find out. Dumbledore shook his head as he folded his hands together. "I'm afraid you are awake, my dear. Now, is there something wrong with what you're seeing?" He asked carefully.

Hermione lowered her hands again and looked wide eyed up at him but she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She knew she had to be very careful of what she was about to say. But what could she say besides the truth. Just maybe Professor Dumbledore could sort this entire thing out. "Professor, how....how did I get here? What happened?" She asked, swallowing hard.

"That's what we'd like to know, my child." McGonagall said with concern. "Four of our students found you last night near the Astronomy Tower and according to our suspicions, you fell down the stairs. But that does not explain why your clothes were torn. My dear.....have you been sexually assaulted? What is your name?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to think of what to say. She remembered that Draco Malfoy had tried to rape her but didn't even come too close to it. She remembered kneeing him in between the legs and then trying to escape from him before slipping and falling down the stairs. She remembered it all up until the point she hit the bottom stair of the tower stairs. She even remembered feeling the sudden whoosh of air and then yelping in pain before everything went back. But she also remembered hearing four pairs of voices yelling out in alarm after she tumbled out of Time. Swallowing hard to clear her dry throat, she looked at Dumbledore. "Can....can I have some water, please?" She asked, squeaking a little. Dumbledore nodded and Madam Pomfrey hurried to get a glass for her. Once she had it, Hermione gulped down half of the water before looking at Professor Dumbledore again. She had to get the idea of how far she had gone back in time. "Professor, what....what year is it?" She asked, carefully.

All of the adults frowned with some alarm before narrowing their eyes with some suspicion at this girl. But after a moment of thinking, Dumblefore tilted his head downward carefully. "It is September 5, 1976, my dear." He told her carefully.

Hermione's eyes snapped wide open and her face went very pale. She couldn't believe what was just revealed to her. She just couldn't believe it. She had fell back nearly twenty years into the past, before the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Gasping sharply, she covered her mouth and her eyes stung with tears as she shook her head violently. "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried out before covering her face with both hands.

Dumbledore and the rest of his staff frowned at one another with great concern in their eyes for this girl. They didn't understand why she was getting so upset but the Headmaster was starting to get the idea. His face lit up with realization as it slowly dawned on him about why she was so upset. He reached over and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, shaking her lightly. "You are not from this time, are you?" He asked quietly, recieving startled looks from his colleagues.

Uncovering her face, Hermione looked tearfully up into his eyes and shook her head, letting her curly hair bounce against her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Professor. I....I....uh...." She took a deep breath and lowered her head to look down at her lap, curling her hands together into a fight ball. "My name Hermione Granger, sir. I.....I...I was born in the year 1980, four years from now. I came from the year of 1996, sir." She explained, looking up at McGonagall and Promfrey who gasped and slapped a hand over their mouths like she had done before. "I....I'm a sixth year Gryffindor Student, here at Hogwarts in 1996. But I was attacked last night....um, I get attacked by a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. I got him into trouble and he tried to pay me back by trying....tr-trying to...." Her voice broke a little with great strain and she had tears running down her face but she shook her head. "I escaped before he could and I fell down the Astronomy stairs. I had a Time Turner because I was taking a lot of classes that year and it must have broke." She said painfully.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Promfrey and Filch looked either horrified or sympathetic for Hermione but they understood what she was saying. They were alarmed that she was from the future and knew that was a problem. There was a law about someone going back into time like this and knowing that she was now telling all of them this, this might change a lot of things. It could cause a time paradox just by her presense. They could only hope that it wouldn't happen.

"My dear child," Dumbledore began carefully, keeping his hand onto her shoulder. "I must ask you something very important. How far did this....Draco Malfoy go into attacking you? Did he succeed in assaulting you?" He asked very carefully.

Hermione choked back a sob but shook her head as she looked into his warm blue eyes with her watery brown ones. "I fought back, Professor. I kneed him in...." She cut herself off shaking her head and tried to smile timidly at him. "I got away before he could." She told him.

Dumbledore only nodded with a gentle smile and even took the liberty of lightly patting her frizzy head, giving her a relieved look. "I am glad then." He then lowered his hand into his other hand, folding the fingers together. "Now, I don't know how you came so far into the past and I must say that this is a serious matter. This can destroy everything in your time, or change something very serious in your time." He then gave her a gentle look. "Now, we will try and get you back to your own time, but it may take time. So you will have to remain in the infirmary for one more night and then you can join some of our students of this time." He told her.

Hermione, still looking pretty uneasy, just nodded before glancing around at the other teachers. "What will happen after that, Professor?" She asked, very worried.

The Headmaster just took in a deep breath and looked thoughtfully away from her. He knew he had to think this completely through. No mistakes could be made. And certainly, they couldn't tell anyone about this at all. "You will have to pretend to be a transfer student from another school until we can get you back to your time. No one must know of this." He looked around the room very serious at even his colleagues. Each and every one of them nodded. "This can alter the future and cause a chaos that none of us can even dream of. A Time Paradox, if you will call it. So we must be very careful. Is there any students in this time that you might know in the future?"

For a moment, Hermione thought before nodding. She knew of a few that might. "Yes, Perfessor. Would you like to know who?" She recieved a nod from the Headmaster so she took a deep breah. "All you will know me. You are still the Headmaster in 1996. Um....I will meet Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Um, I believe I will know Severus Snape and I will have met Lucius Malfoy." She shuddered at the name, thinking of Draco Malfoy. Of course, all of the teachers and the Headmaster couldn't blame her. They gave her a look of sympathy as they watched her struggle. Even while she was trying to think, her head started to hurt, causing her to pull a pained look before she shook her head as she looked up into their eyes. "I can't think of anyone else right now. My head still hurts." She told them, trying to force a smile.

Dumbledore, however, just returned the smile with an understanding look in his eyes. He wasn't going to press her for this. He knew that her head had taken some pretty bad hits after falling down the Astronomy Tower stairs. So he would let it go for now. "Very well, Miss Granger. In the mean time, since there are some students who will know about you in the future, you will have to go by another name while here in this time." He explained quietly. "You will be known as Hermione Dumbledore, seeing that it will be hard for you not to respond to any other name other than your own. You are my brother, Aberforth's grand-daughter and you have transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang for this one year. What year are you, my dear?"

"I'm a Sixth year in Gryffindor, Professor. I was a Prefect in my time, but I'm pretty sure that you have a chosen Prefect already." Hermione told him, forcing a smile.

Dumbledore smiled with the other teachers and nodded. "Yes. That we do. In fact, it is our own Remus Lupin and a young lady named Lily Evans." He didn't really respond to the fact that Hermione's breath caught to hear that name. There was some recognition in her eyes but if she actually knew that person, she would tell him. So instead, he went on. "Very good. You will be Sixth Year transfer student from Durmstrang, sorted into the Gryffindor House." He glanced over to the school nurse. "Poppy, will she be able to leave in the morning?" He asked, gently.

Madam Pomfrey was still staring at Hermione in awe for what she heard but tore her attention away immediately when the Headmaster spoke to her. Hesitating for a few moments to think, she dipped her head into a nod as she folded her hands together. "Yes, Professor. I've mended all of her bones. She will have only bruises, but I suppose I can give her a special ointment for them to take care of them." She explained.

"Very good." Dumbledore said smiling before looking over at a still astonished McGonagall. "Minerva, you did take points off 100 points from the boys last night, didn't you?" He recieved a nod as an answer and he returned it with his own. "Ah. Well since, they did save my niece's life, I only think it would be best to return those points to them." He said, smiling rather slyly.

Torn somewhat by amusement and annoyance, McGonagall fought back a smile and shook her head as if the very thought was rather a crackpot. But with a minor dip of her head, she agreed. "Very good, Albus. I shall return their points and reward them each fifty points for saving Miss Hermione Dumbledore's life." She told him as she glanced at the new arrival, who was smiling at her.

Dumbledore merely nodded as he folded his hands together in front of him, letting them rest at his middle. "It is utter most important that no one knows of your true identity, Miss 'Dumbledore'. No one must know your true name, where you are really from and most important, you must not become too attached to any of the students of this time. You may interact with them, but try to not to become too close with them." He explained to her. He received a nod from Hermione, who understood completely. "Well then. In the mean time, get some rest, my dear child. You will need all the strength you can for your new school year here, in this time. As for myself, I will begin searching for a way to return you to your own time." He told her.

Hermione nodded again as she carefully lowered herself back onto the bed, giving him a grateful look. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore....I mean, Uncle Albus." She said, almost with humor. Dumbledore only nodded with a gentle smile before he turned and walked out with McGonagall hurrying after him. They were speaking in low voices but Hermione wasn't listening to whatever was being said. She just drifted off back to sleep, dreaming of being back with Harry and Ron, and then having her pleasant dreams drift off into a nightmare of unwanted hands grabbing at her.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I would have never guessed that I would get so many reviews with only two chapters. Well here's number three. Hope you like it.   
  
Chapter 3.  
  
She jolted awake from the nightmare she was having. She could hear pounding of feet and yelling and the normal noises of Hogwarts. Hermione could hear the familiar noise of Peeves, the polterguiest in the Infirmary. How he got in there, she didn't know. She just sat up and looked around. The troublesome ghost was making quite the mess. He was using guaze as a football and throwing it around. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes."Peeves, I suggest you get out of here right this instant." She said .   
  
Peeves turned quickly and grinned cruelly. "Oooooh! An injured firstie irstie! Time for some real fun." He said. Hermione paused and looked at her bedside table. All of last night's happenings, it wasn't just a dream. She was in the past. Hermione spotted her wand and grabbed it. Peeves was just starting to advance on her to tie her up with the guaze but Hermione pointed her wand at him.   
  
"Impediment!" She said quickly. Peeves stopped in mid air. He began to rant and rave angrily. "No fair! No fair! Firsties can't use that spell! Too advanced!" He whined. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm a sixth year and my name is Hermione Gr-Dumbledor." She said. Peeves went abit paler than he could go. "Your related to the Masterhead?" He asked with shock. Hermione nodded. The spell wore off and Peeves gave a bow. "Well, pardon me, missie." He said and he vanished.   
  
Madam Promfrey walked in just then. Hermione quickly lowered her wand and smiled innosently. The nurse looked around shocked. "Oh my goodness!" She saild and looked at Hermione. She had a dull look on her face now.   
  
"Peeves?" She asked. Hermione nodded. She layed back down and stared upward. She listened to Madam Promfrey mutter angrily about Peeves. She then went to Hermione's side. "Well, Miss Gran...Miss Dumbledore. Please sit up and I'll will check to see if you are ready to go." She said. Hermione sat up again. She still had abit of a headache but she wasn't so sore anymore. Madam Promfrey looked Hermione over. Checked her once broken arm and then poked her ribs softly.Hermione giggled when she did. "Sorry I'm abit ticklish." She said.   
  
Madam Promfrey smiled and nodded. "Well, Miss Dumbledore. Your ready to join your fellow students." She said. She took out a small container. "Now then, let's apply this stuff to your bruises." She said untwisting the top. The substance inside had no smell but it looked like yellow runny boogers or something. Hermione cringed. "Ew. What is that?" She asked. Madam Promfrey just smiled.   
  
"Oh don't worry. It's only my secret medicine. I have no name for it yet. But it will take care of bruises, black eyes, blood blisters, rashs, and nasty scars. I used it abit last night while you were sleeping. Took your cut on your cheek away." Hermione looked abit impressed. "What's in it?" She asked. Madam Promfrey smiled. "That's a secret. But I'll let you know one thing. Phoenix tears." She whispered. Hermione smiled brightly.   
  
She was impressed even more. She let the nurse rub it on and then they waited for a second. Then Madam Promfrey gave Hermione a mirror. The bruises were gone instantly. And she couldn't feel anything on her skin. The liquid had been absorbed into her skin where the bruises were. She ran her hand over it and nodded. "Wow. That's impressive. You should use that all the time." She said. Madam Promfrey smiled. "Maybe I will, Miss Dumbledore. Now off you go. Professor Dumbledore says you can use the Prefects bathroom to clean up. It's only 6:01 in the morning. So hardly anyone is up right now. Here is some cloths for you. The password is Flabberjadet." She said giving Hermione a new outfit. Hermione nodded and got out from bed.   
  
She had crept into the bathroom. Luckily no one was in the hallways or the bathroom. She went and took a shower. The water seemed to soothe away the aches and pains she still had. She could still feel Malfoy's hands all over her though and that made her shudder. She wondered if anyone discovered that worm and her disappearence. But then again this was the past. It didn't happen yet. She washed her hair with borrowed shampoo and conditioner and washed her body trying to scrub the filth off that she could feel. She shuddered remembering those last cold words Draco Malfoy said to her.   
  
"When I'm done with you, you will not remember a thing, Mudblood."   
  
It made Hermione shuddered and felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped her face and shook her head. "No. It didn't happen. I'm in the past now." She whispered. She finally felt clean and wrapped a towel around her. She climbed out and dried herself off. After she had pulled her under cloths on she began pulling her skirt on.   
  
Half way to her thighs, the door opened. Hermione jumped and spun around. In walked in a boy. He was looking down at the floor when he finally looked up and jumped seeing her. He swore loudly and spun around. "Shit! I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!" He said facing the wall. Hermione felt her face go hot. She quickly pulled her skirt up and pulled on her shirt. She buttoned up her shirt.   
  
"It's alright. It's not like I've been walked in on before." She said still very red. The boy was still cursing himself for being so stupid. Hermione bit her lip. "I'm dressed now. I should have gotten dressed in the shower room. It's my fault. I just didn't know someone would be up so early." She said. The boy turned around and paused when he looked at Hermione. Hermione stared back.   
  
This boy seemed abit familiar. He was extremely good looking. He had light sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was built quite nice. Abit taller than Hermione. He wore Gryffindor robes so Hermione was abit relieved that it was a Gryffindor and not some Slytherin. The thought just made her cringe.  
  
Hermione tilted her head trying to figuare out who he was. The boy's eyes were looking her over and he tilted his head as well. "Your that girl we found the other night." He said. Hermione seemed to recognize his voice but she didn't know from where. "Oh? Your the one who found me?" She asked. The boy nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Me and my friends. I'm Remus Lupin." He said stepping forward holding out his hand.   
  
Hermione's eyes went abit wide but she quickly recovered by taking his hand and smiling. "Hermione Dumbledore." She said remembering her under cover name.   
  
Remus's eyes went wide abit. "Your related to Professor Dumbledore?" He asked surprised. Hermione nodded. "Yes. He's my uncle. Well, great uncle actually. My Grandfather's brother." She said. Remus smiled abit. "Are you new to Hogwarts?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Sort of. I transfered her from Dumstrung. I couldn't really stand that school anymore and decided to come to Hogwarts instead. It may be just for the year though." She said telling her fake story. Remus nodded. "I see. Well, Welcome to Hogwarts." He said. Hermione nodded. "Thank you."   
  
Remus looked her over. "Well, I better let you get finshed getting ready for your first day." He said motioning to her uniform. Hermione laughed abit and looked herself over. "Yeah. Sorry you had to see me like that." She said. Remus rose his hands. "It's not your fault. I should have used my head and knocked. It's my fault." he said. Hermione shrugged. "It's alright." She said. She quickly tucked in her shirt and put her tie on. Then her robes. Remus waited patiently for her to get done with his back turned to her. Hermione dried her hair with her wand and then put it up in a ponytail. "Well, see you around." She said. Remus looked at her and nodded. He could still smell her scent even after she left. He smiled to himself and began undressing himself.   
  
Hermione was walking down the hall when she spotted Professor McGonagall. The professor had seen her and nodded to her as she approached her. "Good morning, Miss Dumbledore. I am glad to see you up early." She said. Hermione shrugged. "I'm not normally an early riser. I usually sleep in abit." She said. McGonagall nodded. "I understand. Now, Professor Dumbledore had me order your books and some new cloths through his phoenix. Your supplies have arrived and are waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room.We have also gotten you a new trunk for your use. Now is there anything you need to tell me about yourself before I let you go?" She asked.   
  
Hermione tried to think. "Well, I was going to be a Prefect this year. But you must already have one." She asked. McGonagall nodded. "Well that it true. Miss Lily Evans and Mr. Remus Lupin are the Prefects." She said. Hermione nodded deciding to avoid the confrontation she had with Remus Lupin. It was too embarrassing to even think about it. She nodded. "I guess I should just go get my books and come back to the Great Hall for breakfast." She said. McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I suppose you should. The password is Jobbernoll." She said. Hermione nodded and then went towards the Gryffindor tower.   
  
She had went into the common room. She could hear a few people starting to get up. She didn't want to talk to anyone right at the moment so she hurried to the girl's dorms. The girls were still asleep so Hermione saw her new things and gotten into the trunk. She quickly gotten into her trunk and got her books. Her schedule was on the bed. So she hurried and picked it up. She was taking normal classes like everyone else. She gathered her books up and hurried out.   
  
She was in the Great Hall. The sun was peering through the windows now. Hermione was talking to Dumbledore about her classes and how she wasn't taking Divination. She explained abit about why. Dumbledore nodded and used his wand to change the schedule.   
  
Finally everything was set. Hermione nodded. Students were starting to come in now. Several were looking up at Hermione and whispering about her. Hermione really wanted to see Harry and Ron in the many faces. She swore she saw Harry but then she reliezed it wasn't him.   
  
It was James Potter. His father. Hermione sighed. Dumbledore was watching her and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be able to see your friends again. Untel then you'll make new friends here." he said. Hermione nodded with a smile. She went and sat down an empty seat on the Gryffindor table.   
  
Just then someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself facing a very pretty red head with emerald green eyes. Hermione reliezed that this was Lily Evans. Harry's mother. She smiled almost feeling tears in her eyes. If only Harry was there to see his mother. She was very beautiful really. "Hello there. You must be new. I'm Lily Evans." The pretty red hair girl said.   
  
Hermione smiled. "Hello, Lily. I'm Hermione Dumbledore." She said. Lily's eyes went bright. "So your related to the headmaster?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "He's my uncle."  
  
Lily smiled even brighter. "Well, Hermione. I noticed your were sitting by yourself and I thought I'd come invite you to sit with my friends and I." She said. Hermione smiled brightly. She was already making friends with Harry's mother. She nodded. "Alright." She said. She stood and joined Lily. She sat next to Lily and a few other girls. Lily began making introductions. "Girls, this is Hermione Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore's niece." Lily said to the other girls. The girls all smiled at Hermione.   
  
The first was a black haired girl. She had dull brown eyes and a sort of pointed nose that Mafloy would be proud of. She kept glancing around as if trying to over hear other's conversations. Hermione got the feeling she was abit nosy. She smiled. "Hi, Hermione. I'm Bertha." She said. Hermione nodded.   
  
The next was a pretty dark brown haired girl. She had crystal blue eyes and sat tall. Hermione, however, thought she looked abit like Lavendar Brown. "Hi, I'm Gardenia Lewis." She said. Hermione again nodded.   
  
The next was a nice arbian looking girl. Her skin was abit dark and her hair black. She had nice brown eyes. She looked very much like Parvati Patil and her twin sister, Padme. Hermione wondered if this could have been their mother. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione. I'm Parvati Padme Parfamdo. But you can call me Penny. Everyone else does." She said. Hermione smiled with a nod. 'So that's how Parvati and Padme got their names.' She thought.   
  
Just then someone sat next to Hermione and drapped their arm over her shoulders. "You can call me anything you want." The boy said. Hermione looked over and saw that she was looking a very hansome boy that resembled too much like Sirius Black.  
  
He was grinning charmfully at her. Hermione heard Lily groaned in disqust. She saw the Harry clone sit next to Sirius, laughing. Remus and another boy that must have been Peter Pettigrew sat from across the two black haired boys. Hermione gave Sirius a look and then grabbed his hand and pushed it off. "Good. Then I'll call you pathedic." She said. Everyone laughed. Sirius's smile faded and he winced.   
  
"Oooh. Padfoot just got burned." James Potter said. Hermione liked Sirius when he was older. But his younger self was way too flirty. Remus nodded to Hermione. She nodded back.   
  
"So. Your Hermione Dumbledore. Remus told us all about you this morning." James said. Remus frowned and rolled his eyes. Hermione couldn't help smile abit. Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Want to know what he said?" He asked. Hermione rose an eyebrow towards Remus. Of course she wanted to know. But the Prefect was starting to turn very red and trying to avoid her eyes. So instead she shook her head.   
  
"No. I don't want to know. So don't tell me." She said. Sirius looked abit bummed that the pretty brunnett next to him didn't want to hear it from him. He grumbled. Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Hermione. He's probably just making it up just to make Remus blush. He does it all the time." She said. Hermione nodded.   
  
James ran his hand through his hair. "So, Lily. How was your summer?" He asked trying to look so cool. Lily gave him a dirty look. "It was great. Untel now." She coolily The three other Marauders all awed. James looked shot down. Hermione didn't understand it. By the way Lily spoke to James it sounded like she didn't like him. But if she didn't like him, why did she marry him and have Harry? She thought. She decided she would have to ask Lily about that.   
  
Finally everyone started to go quiet. Dumbledore had stood. "Good morning everyone. I would like to start the day off with an announcement." He said. The whole room was quiet. Hermione knew exactly what Dumbledore was going to say. Everyone's attention was on the Headmaster. Hermione's eyes then looked around and saw that not all eyes were on him.   
  
From the Slytherin table two boys were watching her. One was a white blond haired boy with cool blue eyes. He sat up pretty straight like he was some kind of royalty or something. And he looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. Hermione reliezed exactly who this was. It made her stomache churn and she didn't feel so good right that second.   
  
The other with black long hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were black like coal. They had a cold drawing look. His nose was abit hooked and his mouth tightly firm. He had the look that reminded Hermione of her old Potions Professor. And perhaps, it was. They both were whispering to each other and saying something but Hermione couldn't read lips.   
  
"For starters, I would like to introduce a new student to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked up. Dumbledore's eyes were on her. "She has transfered from Dumstrung to join us at Hogwarts.And she has already been sorted into the Gryffindor house. Hermione Dumbledore, would you please stand up, my dear?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Sirius and Lily let her use them to hold on as she climbed out from the tables. Several eyes went to her.   
  
"Now, Hermione is indeed my niece if you are wondering. She will be treated with respect or there will be a price to pay. Let's welcome her to Hogwarts." Dumbledor said. Everyone but the Slytherins clapped and cheered. Hermione felt herself blushing. She gave a nod and sat back down.   
  
"Now then, breakfast is served." Dumbledore said. The breakfast appeared and everyone began eating. McGonagall had walked up to the four boys. "Excuse me boys?" She said. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up with surprise. McGonagall was smiling abit. "I wish to apoligize for being so strict to you the night before yesterday. I did not relieze who Miss Dumbledore was and I have thought that it's best if I gave Gryffindor back the lost points for you did mean well." She said. The four smiled looking happier.   
  
"And for saving Miss Dumbledore's life, I wish to reward you all fifty points." McGonagall said. Everyone on the Gryffindor table smiled excitedly. They watched the Professor leave.   
  
James turned towards Lily and grinned charmfully. "Well, Lily. What do you think of me now?" He asked. Lily looked at him coolly. "Not impressed. I think your a pretty boy peacock." She said. Everyone laughed and James groaned. Hermione smiled abit and looked at Remus. He was smiling abit and found her eyes. He gave her a smile and then went to eating.   
  
Later, Hermione was walking with Lily. The four boys in front of them. They were whispering something but Lily was convinced it was another prank to pull.   
  
Just then someone grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her aside. Hermione gasped abit but managed to catch her footing. Lily halted and turned around.   
  
The one who had grabbed her was the blond Slytherin. Hermione could definitely see Draco Malfoy there but he was abit taller and had longer hair. Most likely it was Lucius Malfoy. "Well, well. So your the neice of Albus Dumbledore." He said with his sly voice that sounded too much like Draco's but more deeper. Hermione jerked away. "Yeah. So what of it?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. Lily joined Hermione's side with a angry look.   
  
The black haired Slytherin that was right behind the Malfoy stepped up. "What do you want, Mudblood?" he asked tauntingly. Hermione gritted her teeth angrily. "Don't call her that." She said angrily. Lily took Hermione's arm. "Come on, Hermione."   
  
Lucius Malfoy grabbed Hermione's other arm. "Hold on. I'm not done speaking to her." He said. Hermione stepped back away from him. "Really? What is so important that you have to say?" She asked annoyed. Malfoy pretended not to hear that. "I just want to make introductions. I am Lucius Malfoy. The Prefect of the Slytherin house. This is Severus Snape." He said nodding to Severus.   
  
Hermione glanced at the black haired boy. 'So that is Snape when he was younger.' She thought. Snape really wasn't that bad looking when he was younger. He did have a bit of good looks. But Hermione knew how he was. He was a mean and cruel person. If she didn't hate him so much in the future, she may have liked him abit now. But then again, he had that same placid hateful look on his face.   
  
Hermione nodded. "So, what do you want?" She asked turning her eyes back on Malfoy. Malfoy smirked. "I believe that the sorting hat has made a mistake with your sorting." He said. Hermione's straightend her head abit. She looked abit surprised. "Oh do you? How is that?" She asked. Malfoy smiled abit still looking cruel. "You are from Dumstrung. That school is very interested in the Dark arts, is it not? You should be in Slytherin. Therefor, I bet if you asked your uncle you could join us in the Slytherin house. Once you do that, we can get together and....chat sometime." he said his eyes scanning over Hermione's body. Hermione felt Lily grow tense beside her.   
  
She snorted abit and shook her head slowly. "Yes. I could ask my uncle that. But I won't." She said. Malfoy's smile faded abit. His eyes grew hard. "You won't or you can't?" He asked stonely. Hermione smirked. "I won't. I left Dumstrung for a reason. And apparantly you can't guess what that reason is, Malfoy." She said coolly. Beside her Lily smiled. Malfoy looked very angry now.   
  
"Your making a mistake, Dumbledore. If you joined us now, you can could make some right friends. Not mudbloods, half breeds and pathedic worms like the Gryffindors. Oh not to mention traitors like that Sirius Black." He said. Hermione was taken back abit.   
  
"Traitors?" She asked. Lily shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Hermione. Sirius didn't want to be in Slytherin. Now we need to get to class. So let's go." She said softly glaring at Malfoy and Snape. Hermione nodded and started away. Again Malfoy grabbed her arm stopping her. Hermione shot him a look. "Your making a mistake, Dumbledore. A fatal mistake." Malfoy warned. Hermione jerked her arm away. "I don't think so." She said.   
  
Then she and Lily hurried away, leaving two angry Slytherins. Snape leaned over to Malfoy. His eyes went darker. "She will pay for her insolence, Lucius. I'll see to that." He whispered. Malfoy nodded coldly.   
  
Hermione and Lily was heading towards their first class which was Transfiguaration. "What did Malfoy mean that Sirius was a traitor?" She asked. Lily shook her head. "Like I said don't listen to him." She said. Hermione looked at Lily. "But what did he mean?" She asked trying to get Lily to say it. Lily sighed and stopped walking.   
  
She faced Hermione. "Sirius's family were all in Slytherin. He chose not to be in Slytherin because it is said that who ever is in Slytherin becomes a Dark wizard or witch. They go to the dark side. Sirius was suppose to be in Slytherin. But since he decided to be in Gryffindor he's been called a traitor by the Slytherins and even his own family." She said. Hermione was stunned. She remembered hearing Sirius say something to Harry about this. She gave a nod. They went into class.   
  
The four Marauders were there already. They sat down across from the four. The four boys looked over at them and smiled abit then turned their attention to McGonagall. McGonagall looked sternly around the room. "We would like to welcome Miss Hermione Dumbledore to this class. Let's hope she has some promise in this class." She said. Hermione just smiled. She just nodded. McGonagall looked around the room.   
  
They began learning how to turn aquatic creatures into land animals. Hermione smiled brightly. She had done some practicing with this one. She was one of the first to do it. Lily, James, Remus and Lucius Malfoy too. Sirius had to try twice before getting it right. Snape too. Peter was one of the last to get it. Hermione was impressed with how good James was with Transfiguaration. He was one of the best she had seen.   
  
Finally class let out and they went to the next class. Which was Charms. They were doing the Patronus charm. Hermione smiled and remembered how Harry taught her this one. She was smiling happily. "Now then, who can tell me what is a Patronus?" Professor Flitwick asked. Both Hermione and Lily shot their hands up along with Remus. Everyone was stunned by the three. Flitwick looked over the three and nodded.   
  
"Um....let's see what Miss Dumbledore knows about it." He said. Hermione beamed. Lily smiled at Hermione and nodded. Hermione nodded back. "The Patronus charm is a defensive spell that can protect the conjurer from Dementors, which is also known as the Lethifold. It can take in a shape, which is mostly animals that drives the Dementors away."   
  
Some awed on how she said that. "Wow." Sirius muttered. Hermione smiled with a blush. Flitwick nodded. "Yes. You are right. Ten points to Gryffindor for that great definition of the Patronus. Now let's give a try. Just think up a very happy memory and say the words, Expecto Patronum." He said. Everyone picked up their wands.   
  
They tried to think up a memory. Hermione bit her lip trying to think then she nodded. She was thinking of Harry and Ron and being back with them. She flicked her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" She said clearly.   
  
Just then a silver otter tumbled out from the end of her wand. She was the only one to get it. Everyone looked stunned at her. The otter turned and bounded up to Hermione. Hermione smiled and scratched it's head as if it was a pet. The otter turned on it's back and let her scratch it's stomache. Flitwick smiled brightly. "Impressive, Miss Dumbledore. Never have I seen someone conjure a full Patronus on their first try." He said. Hermione bit her lip holding back the truth. She had done it before. She just nodded. The other students stared with shock and awe.  
  
After class let out, Hermione was trying to hurry so she wouldn't get compliments she knew she was going to get. Lily hurried to her side with the four boys. "That was bloody brilliant. How did you do that?" James asked.   
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, I've done it before. So it wasn't my first time." She said. Lily tilted her head. "Really?" She asked. Hermione nodded. She took deep breath. "Well, I'll tell the truth. But I have been attacked by a Dementor before. My friend and I. We had to use the Patronus charm to fend them off." She told them.  
  
All five stared at Hermione. "What? You were attacked by a Dementor?" Remus asked with abit of shock. Hermione winced looked around. "Well....more like a series of Dementors." She said. Their jaws fell. "More than one? How did you defeat so many?" Sirius asked. Hermione stared at him for a minute. She remembered what had happened that night when the Dementors attacked her and Harry. They were trying to get Sirius.   
  
She rose her eyebrow and smiled. "Actually I never did defeat the Dementors. Nor did my friend." She paused. 'At first.' She thought to herself. "A very powerful wizard came to our rescue and got rid of them. But I don't remember who it was." She lied. She wasn't going to tell them that it was Harry who defeated them. Lily smiled. "Well, still. Your very clever, Hermione." She said. Hermione just smiled. "Not as clever as you." She said. Lily just smiled with a blush.   
  
"Bright, bold and beautiful. That sounds like Lily Evans alright. So, should we celebrate? Lily, how about lunch on our first day to Hogsmeade?" James asked. Lily looked disqusted at him. "How about not. Come on, Hermione." She said. Hermione nodded. She looked pitifully at James who looked downcast again. She glanced at Remus who was looking abit uneasy and in deep thought. His eyes met with Hermione's and he smiled again. Hermione nodded and then followed Lily.  
  
A/N: So what did you think of this one? Was it bad, good, corny? I hope it was the middle one. Review please.  



	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for the compliments everyone. It's making feel happy that you are enjoying this. Here's Chapter 4.   
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Hermione looked at Lily as they sat down next to each other for Arithmacy. "Lily, something is bothering me. Why don't you like James?" She asked. Lily looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "I don't hate him if that what's you mean. It's just he's so annoying." She told her. Hermione silently laughed. "How so?" She asked.   
  
Lily sighed. "He just does. He shows off too much." She said. Hermione laughed. "Lily, don't you get it? He does it for you. He just wants you to notice him. He really, really likes you." She said. Lily was quiet. She didn't look up at Hermione for a long time. Hermione felt as if she may have said something wrong.   
  
After class, she hurried down the hall with Lily at her side. Lily was still quiet but then she laughed as if someone had told her a funny joke. Hermione looked at her through raised eyebrows. "What's so funny?" She asked. Lily smiled at Hermione. She didn't actually answer. Instead she just hugged Hermione and then took off running down the hall. Hermione stared with wide eyes. Something had just happened and she had just missed the point. She didn't understand and it really bugged her. She just shrugged and went to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
She had just pushed open the potrait and climbed in when she spotted James, Remus, Sirius and Peter leaning over the table examing something and talking in whispers. Their backs facing her. Hermione rose an eyebrow and quietly closed the potrait without catching their attention. She slowly and quietly walked towards them.   
  
"But, Padfoot. If we're going to sneak out tonight shouldn't we take the Womping Willow passage. We always take that one." James said. Peter started to tremble. "Uh, g-g-guys." he started to stutter.   
  
No one listened to him. Sirius just shook his head. "We can take the one eyed witch. It would just take us straight to the candy shop." he said. Peter swallowed hard. "James?" He asked again. Remus had glanced at him but shook his head. "Guys, I really don't think it's a good idea. We can just wait till the Hogsmeade trip." He said. Peter cringed and stepped back.   
  
He had his eyes closed and was blushing. "Guys!" He said loudly. James sighed. "Come on, Moony. Your so jumpy. Why all of a sudden?" He asked. Peter rose a hand and started to wave it like he was in class.  
  
"I know why!" He said. But no one paid attention to him. Hermione shook her head with a smile. She knew that Peter knew she was there. He had glanced over at her a few times. "It's nothing, Prongs." Remus insisted. Peter nodded. "Yes it is! I know why!"  
  
Again they ignored him. Sirius just grinned. "Aw come on, Moony, my boy. Tell us why your so jumpy. Does it have anything to do with Hermione?" He asked with a laugh. Hermione straightened her smile fading. Remus's face went pink. "No. But....." He was saying. James pushed him softly. "Yeah right. We've seen the way you've looked at her. Your infatuated with her, aren't you?" He asked. Remus's face went red now. "No! She's really pretty, yeah but this has nothing to do with her!" he insisted.  
  
Sirius let out a small bark of a laugh. "Ha! Yeah right." He laughed. Peter groaned and shook his head. He slammed his fist down on the piece of parchment making the other three jump. "Wormtail! Becareful! You'll rip the map!" Sirius said in a growl. Peter began pointing to something on the map.   
  
"Yeah. But if you guys look closer right here you'll notice something very interesting." The three bent over to see closer to see what he was pointing at. Hermione stepped closer and glanced over James's shoulder. They were staring wide eyed at the Marauder's Map at the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
There were five dots in the same room. Each listed the names. "Uh....that's weird. Who's Hermione Granger?" Sirius asked. Hermione bent down beside him. "I am." The three jumped and spun around. Their faces went pale. James tried to hide the parchment behind him but Hermione shook her head. She took out her wand. "Accio parchment." She said. The map jumped out of his hand and flew into Hermione's.   
  
All four boys winced. "Aw man." James said.   
  
Sirius cringed abit. "Busted."  
  
Hermione looked over the map. It was definitely the Marauder's map only it was newer. She smiled and shook her head looking up. "I'd becareful when you use this and pay more attention to who's in the room with you guys." She said setting the map on the table. All four looked stunned. Hermione started up the stairs. Remus tilted his head. "Uh, Hermione?" He called. Hermione turned around. "What?"   
  
Remus pointed at the map. "Why does it say Hermione Granger on it instead of Hermione Dumbledor?" He asked. Hermione mentally slapped herself. The map never lies she remembered. She thought of a lie quickly. "Granger is my middle name, Remus. My name is Hermione Granger Dumbledor. Don't ask me why that's my middle name because I really don't know why." She said. The four looked at each other with strange expressions.   
  
But shrugged. "Your not going to tell anyone about the map, are you?" James asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. It may be a rule breaking item but it may come in handy one of these days. Besides, it's not my secret to tell." She said smiling towards them. She went up the stairs leaving them speechless.   
  
Sirius then cracked a smile. "You know. I'm really starting to like her. She would be an excellent Marauder." He said. The other three snorted and nodded.   
  
Hermione went to down to the Great Hall for lunch. She was sitting by herself when she a shadow fall over her. She turned around to find Snape standing there. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked. Snape's dark eyes narrowed abit. "Lucius would like a word with you, Dumbledor. Follow me." He said starting to turn away. Hermione shook her head. "No." She said simply.   
  
Snape stopped and turned back. His dark eyes narrowing. He turned fully around. "What did you say?" He asked. Hermione's lips pressed firmly. "I said no." She said. Snape gritted his teeth showing them abit. "No one says no to Lucius Malfoy." he said. Hermione shook her head. "Well I just did." She said turning away from him.   
  
Snape stepped forward and gripped her shoulder and made her turn around. Hermione looked at him. Snape was gripping her shoulder very tight that it hurt. She winced abit and glared at him. "You will come and talk to Malfoy or else!" He growled between his teeth.   
  
Just then two pairs of hands grabbed Snape's shoulders and yanked him away from Hermione. The two pairs of hands belong to James and Sirius. "Excuse us, Snivellus. But do you have an appointment with our friend here?" James asked.   
  
Snape growled and yanked his arms away. He went for his wand but James and Sirius grabbed their's in a heart beat. Hermione quickly stood and grabbed her own. They all pointed at Snape. Snape froze. Hermione then paused and put her wand away. "Don't even bother. He's not worth it. You can always get him later." She said. She remembered that those were the exact words she said to Harry and Ron when Draco Malfoy harrassed her. She just shrugged it off.   
  
Sirius and James glanced at her then slowly lowered their wands. Snape's face hardened. "Your lucky that she stopped you." he warned. Sirius snorted. "Oh really? And what would you have done if she didn't?" He asked coldly. Snape narrowed his eyes untel they were a squint. "You'll pay for this. All of you. Someday." he growled. He whirled around and stomped away.   
  
James started to raise his wand again. Hermione grabbed his shoulder. "Harry, don't. I mean.....James." She said. She winced at her own stupidity. James turned and looked at her. He looked abit confused. "Did you just call me Harry?" He asked. Hermione held her breath and smiled. "Nope." She said. She quickly sat down and began eating.   
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. Remus sat down from across Hermione. Peter next to him. James and Sirius sat on each of Hermione's sides. "Hey, Hermione. We were talking just now and we'd like to know if you wanted to sneak out with us tonight to go to the Astronomy tower to star gaze. It's suppose to be a great night for star gazing." Sirius said. Hermione looked at him then back at her food.   
  
"Um....I don't know. I'm not too fond of the Astronomy tower right now, guys."The four boys looked at each other. "Is it because of what happened to you the other night?" James asked. Hermione didn't look up. She didn't know how to answer. She gave a soft nod.   
  
Peter leaned over. "Not to pry or anything. But what did happen that night?" He whispered sounding curious. Hermione looked at him. She really hated him. For what he did in the future to everyone. To her best friend. She tried to look away before she decided to just leap up and strangle the rat and start threatening him if he turned bad she'd hunt him down.  
  
She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She glanced over and noticed that it was James. He looked abit concerned. "Whoever it was that hurt you, he will pay someday." Hermione took a deep breath. "James, I fell down the stairs. I slipped and fell. That's all." She lied. The boys looked only half convinced but they didn't press any further.   
  
"Aw come on, Hermione. It'll be fun. All we're doing is looking at stars." James said. He put on a puppy dog look. Hermione felt like slugging him. Harry had done the exact same puppy dog look before and it worked. She narrowed her eyes on him. "You know, you remind me one of my friends. He does that exact same look and it really annoys me." She said coolly. James put a mock look of surprise. "Oh really? Does it work?" He asked abit quickly.   
  
Hermione had to smile. "Yes it does." she said nodding. The boys all smiled. "Good. We're sneaking out around eleven. We'll wait for you in the common room." Sirius said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to go alone. Maybe she would ask Lily to go with.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. The next chapter should be pretty interesting too. Review please and tell me what you thought.   



	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"No, no, no, and again no." Lily said sitting on her bed. Hermione sighed. "Come on, Lily. Don't leave me hanging. I don't want to go by myself. You wouldn't leave me alone with four boys, would you?" She asked laying on her side facing Lily. Lily rolled her eyes abit."Hermione, if you want to go, then you can go. But I'm not." She said. Hermione layed on her back. "Lily, where's your sense of adventure? Are you telling me you'd rather be in here all night and not look at the stars when it's a perfect night for star gazing?" She asked. Lily was quiet again.   
  
She was looking at Hermione from the corner of her eyes. "Who's all going?" She asked. Hermione knew that Lily was starting to cave in. She smiled. "Just the boys and me. But if you don't go with me I won't. I don't want to get stuck with four boys by myself." Lily sighed. She then nodded. "Alright. I'll go." She said. Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much, Lily. I'm sure it's not going to be bad." She said. Lily nodded. "And if it does get bad, you have to wear a button that says I love Slytherins." She said. Hermione looked disqusted. "Eww. Your sick in the head you know that, right?" She said. Lily laughed.   
  
Later that night, everyone else was asleep. Hermione pulled on some bell bottom pants that McGonagall had ordered for her. She pulled on a red tee shirt with a peace sign on it. She pulled her hair back and then grabber her light blue sweater. Lily was wearing bell bottoms that had a small flower embroidery on the bottom. She also wore a long sleeve purple shirt. She left her hair hanging down.   
  
The two teen girls went down the stairs quietly. The four boys were waiting on the couch and mushy chairs when the girls went down. They were stunned to see Lily with Hermione. "Hey. Your coming too, Lily?" James asked running his hand through his hair. Lily smiled abit. "Sure why not? I'm not going to let Hermione be by herself with you three idiots." She said. The four boys looked around. "Huh? Three?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah. You, James and Peter. Remus is the only one with sense. He only goes with you guys along with your dumb plans because you drag him along." She said with a smirk.   
  
Remus smiled biting his lip abit trying not to laugh. Hermione nudged Lily trying not to laugh. James shrugged. "Well if we're going to go, let's go." He said. He looked at Remus who had the map. "Is it close and clear?" He asked. Remus looked at the map. "Yeah for now." he said. The six went through the potrait hole. Remus used his wand for some light.   
  
They finally reached the Astronomy tower and went up the stairs. Hermione started to tremble abit. She hated this tower right now. Flashs of what happened went through her mind. She stopped for a second then continued behind James, Lily, and Sirius. Remus had seen her shudder and leaned forward.   
  
"Hey. You okay?" He whispered softly. Hermione glanced over at him and smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm alright. Just remembering falling down these things." She whispered back. Remus nodded. He stepped up beside her and put his arm around her waist. "I'll hold on to you to you won't slip and fall again, okay?" he said with a smile. Hermione felt herself blush but she nodded. "Okay." She whispered to him. Behind them, Peter stared at Remus. Abit of jealousy filled his eyes.   
  
They all finally reached the top. It was quite dark up at the top of the tower. But the stars shone brightly like diamonds in the sky. There was a girl up there already and that made Hermione and Lily abit nervous. But she smiled and stood. "It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for awhile." She said. Sirius grinned and stepped next to her.   
  
"Just to let you know, this is Amber Brachs. She's in Hufflepuff. I have invited her to join us tonight." He said grinning. Everyone rolled their eyes. Hermione didn't understand but she smiled anyways. She just nodded. Sirius wrapped his arm around Amber and waved his wand. Several blankets appeared. "So let's all stargaze." He said grinning.   
  
Hermione just stood by the edge and looked upward. She was amazed by all the stars. She had never done this with Ron and Harry. She smiled as she traced several stars with her finger. Remus leaned against the wall beside her. "What're you doing?" He asked. Hermione just kept tracing stars. "Looking for shapes. I've always loved the stars. They're so cool." She said. Remus smiled abit staring upward. "Shapes, huh? What kind of shapes?" James asked looking upward.   
  
Hermione glanced at him then looked back up. "Well all kinds. Look, that group of stars looks like a.....train." She said pointing straight up. Everyone tilted their heads to look. Lily's eyes went wider. "Hey! They do look like a train if you tilt your head abit this way." She said. The others tilt their heads.   
  
Sirius smiled and laughed abit. "Hey, that's cool. I've never done this before." He said. Amber nodded. "This was a good idea." She said. James pointed up. "Look at that one. It looks like a golden snitch wizzing through the air." He said. Everyone laughed. Peter pointed. "That group of stars looks like a goblet of pumpkin juice." he said then his stomache growled as if he was hungry. Everyone looked at him then laughed. Peter blushed and cowered abit.   
  
Hermione just smiled. "Good imagination, Peter." She said. Everyone nodded with smiles. Then Remus pointed up. "Look. A shooting star." He said. Hermione looked up and saw it. She smiled brightly. "Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish you might. Grant me my wish that I wish tonight." She chanted her favorite rhyme.   
  
Everyone looked at her. "What's that?" Lily asked. Hermione looked at her. "Huh? Oh. It's just a rhyme my mother told me when I was a child. Whenever you see a shooting star, you chant that rhyme and make a wish. If your lucky, your wish may come true. I always believed that when I was a child." She told them.   
  
Everyone smiled. "That is so cool. Does it work?" James asked. Hermione tilted her head abit. "Sometimes. It hasn't worked for me but it's pretty fun." She said. Remus studied Hermione. "Did you make a wish?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "I can't think of anything right now that I want." She said.   
  
James smiled abit. "Can I take the shooting star then?" He asked. Hermione waved her hand with a nod. "Be my guest." She said. James sat up. "Okay. Um....how do you say the rhyme again?" He asked. Hermione chanted it for him.   
  
Then he closed his eyes. "Okay. Starlight, Starbright. First star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish you might. Grant me my wish that I wish tonight." he said softly. Then he wrinkled his nose as he thought of his wish. Everyone was studying him. Then he opened his eyes and grinned. "Got it." He said. Sirius hugged Amber close. "Well? What was your wish?" He asked.   
  
James shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm not telling you guys. I want it to come true." He said. Remus smirked. "Come on, Prongs. Just tell us. It might not even come true anyways." He said. James bit his lip. "Well...." He paused glancing at Lily. "Naw. It's stupid." He said. Hermione shook her head. "No wish is stupid, James." She said. James grumbled abit and covered his head with his blanket. "Okay. I wished that Lily would like me." He muttered under his blanket.   
  
Everyone smiled even Lily. She just shook her head smiling. She grabbed James's blanket and pulled it off. He glanced at her. Lily smiled at him. She looked at Hermione then back at him. "James, I'll be completely honest with you. I already do like you." She said. James looked like his dreams had just come true. "Really?" He asked excitedly. Lily nodded and leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder. Everyone just smiled and laughed silently. Hermione looked up.   
  
They were quiet for a long time. Sirius and Amber began snogging, which Hermione understood why everyone rolled their eyes. She just turned her back on them and tried to block out the smacking of the lips.   
  
A cold breeze blew on them. Everyone was now wrapped in a blanket besides Hermione and Remus. Remus was sitting by Peter staring upward. He noticed that Hermione began shivering. He grabbed a blanket and stood. No one but Peter paid attention. James and Lily began making out theirselves. Remus put the blanket around Hermione's shoulders. She smiled at him and clung to the blanket. She gave him a nod of thanks then looked over towards the lake. The stars were dancing over them. Remus was watching her.   
  
"So what was it like at your old school?" He asked. Hermione glanced at him then stared towards the lake. "It's not really different from here. I had a few friends there. Some really great friends. I miss them alot." She said. Remus smiled. "You'll probably see them again soon. What are they like?" He asked.   
  
Hermione bit her lip. "They're not really very much different from you guys. We used to have small adventures. Go into the forest, get chased by werewolves and giant spiders and that sort."   
Remus frowned abit. "W-werewolves?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Hermione froze for a second and then smiled. "Yeah. Sort of. Actually they were just plain wolves. We only pretended that they were werewolves. It was alot of fun actually." She said actually lying about the 'fun' part. Remus smiled abit.   
  
"Sure sounds like it. So it was so fun that you loved it, right? But was there any downsides?" he asked. Hermione sighed abit. She gave a nod. "Plenty of them. As you've already seen, I'm pretty smart with spells and stuff. So I was sometimes called a Miss Know-it-all. I couldn't help it really. I just loved reading all the books in the library and learning things. One of my friends kind of got annoyed all the time because of my habits of reading every single book he didn't. I did have a small habit of correcting him every single time he got something wrong. I guess it annoyed him alot. He wanted to prove that he could do things on his own."She told him.   
  
Remus lowered his head. "Sounds abit like Sirius. He gets mad sometimes when I end up correcting his mistakes." He whispered. Hermione smiled glancing over her shoulder at Sirius.   
  
He was too busy smothering the Hufflepuff girl in kisses. Hermione then remembered the horrible event that had happened to Sirius. His own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed him. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. She turned her face away. Remus had seen the pain in her eyes. He tilted his head abit. "Hermione?" He whispered. Hermione didn't answer.   
  
She looked over her shoulder again at James and Lily this time. She remembered seeing the happy faces of the two in Harry's photo album. She wanted to just tell them right there. Tell James and Lily that they would be killed by Voldemort. Tell Sirius that he would be killed by his cousin.   
  
She looked over at Peter who looked so innocent just staring upward at the stars. He wasn't innocent! He's the one who killed Lily and James! He's the one who helped Voldemort try to kill Harry! Hermione wanted to strangle him right there. To tell him that if he tried to hurt them, she'd kill him. But she shook her head and looked up at the stars. Tears were falling down her cheeks.   
  
Remus was confused. He was watching her cry right there. He didn't know why she kept glancing over at the others. He placed his hand on her back making her jump abit. She looked at him. Remus tilted his head in confusion. "Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione just wiped her face and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just abit tired that's all." She said. Remus tilted his head. "Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She sat down and folded her arms. Remus sat next to her watching her curiously. He then glanced at his watch. "Guys, it's going on midnight. I think we better head." He said. Everyone sat up straight.   
  
Sirius grumbled. "Aw, Moony. You take away all the fun." he said. Hermione laughed. Remus rose an eyebrow at him then glanced at the map. His eyes went abit wide. "Oh shit!" He whispered. Everyone tensed. "What?" James asked getting to his feet. Hermione leaned over and looked at the map. "It's Filch. He's coming this way." He said. Everyone jumped up to their feet. Sirius waved his wand and the blankets disappeared. "Let's get out of here!" He whispered.   
  
James nodded. "Let's split up. Lily, you come with me. Remus and Hermione, you guys go together. Sirius, Amber and Peter, you guys stick together!" He said. Everyone nodded. They hurried down the stairs and split up.   
  
Hermione and Remus looked around the corner and hurried down the hall way. They couldn't see Filch. They hurried down the hallway. They could see James and Lily up ahead. The two waved to them saying it was close and clear. Hermione and Remus nodded and hurried towards them.   
"Alright. Let's go." Remus said. The four crawled through the potrait and laughed abit. They sat on the couch and chairs for abit. "Well that was fun." James said. Remus blew out a sigh of relief.   
  
Just then Sirius pushed through the portrait hole. The four stared. "Where's Peter?" James asked. Sirius looked around. "Isn't he here yet?" He asked. Remus whipped out the map and looked at it. "I solemely swear I'm up to no good."  
  
The map of the castle appeared. He was examining it. He winced. "Uh oh. He's on the stairs with Filch. Most likely he's been caught." He said. Everyone grumbled abit. James gave Sirius a look. "I thought he was with you." He said. Sirius sighed. "Amber wanted me to walk her back to her house. So I did. I told Wormtail to just go ahead." he said. Remus shook his head. "Sirius, you know that Peter can't remember things very much. He always gets lost."   
  
Sirius sighed shaking his head. "I'm really sorry." He said. James shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Say that to Peter when he gets out of trouble." he said. Sirius nodded. Hermione looked at Lily. "Well, I'm going to bed now. See you guys in the morning." She said. Everyone nodded.Hermione went up the stairs to the girls dorm. Lily soon joined her. Hermione was lying on her bed when she came in.   
  
"Did Peter get back yet?" She asked in a whisper. Lily nodded. "He got into big trouble. Filch caught him on the stairs. He's so mad that he's not talking to Sirius right now. Neither to Remus or James." She said sitting on her bed. Hermione rolled on to her side. "Lily, I've got a question." She said. Lily was pulling off her shoes. "Okay. Shoot." She said. Hermione nodded. "How much do you know about Peter?" She asked. Lily looked right at her.   
  
She rose an eyebrow. "Not much. Why? Do you like him?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "Not really. There's something fishy about him. I know he's friends with Remus, James and Sirius. But I'm just abit confused by him. That's all."  
  
She wanted to mention that later he might just be a down right liar and traitor but she kept it to herself. Lily sighed as if with relief. "You too, huh? I know how you feel. I don't like him that much. Sometimes I even wonder why he's even in Gryffindor." She said. Hermione nodded. "Same here." She said. Lily quickly pulled on her nightgown. Then she climbed into bed. "Night, Hermione." She said. Hermione nodded. "Night." She said and then closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: Alright. That's it for Chapter 5. Tell me what you think.   



	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Here's number 6.   
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Peter was still very mad at Sirius. He refused to talk to him for a day. Hermione discovered that it was actually Peeves's fault. He had set up a trap on the stairs and Peter got stuck in it causing Filch to catch him. Sirius tried to apoligize several times but Peter wouldn't stay long enough in the same room with him to hear him. Hermione felt sorry for Peter in a way. He really didn't mean to get caught.  
  
And then again it wasn't Sirius's fault either. It was an accident. She was doing pretty good on keeping her identity a secret. Although several times Remus, James and Sirius was trying to get the map fixed in saying her 'real' last name. But it wouldn't work so they left it there. Hermione was becoming very good friends with the Marauders and Lily.   
  
They told her alot about their families. But of course she didn't need to hear too much about Petunia Evans who would marry Vernon Dursley. Harry already told her enough. Hermione was doing quite well in her classes. The teachers were pretty impressed.   
  
Although the Potion's Master, who was abit like Snape kept calling her a know-it-all because she was doing so well in Potions. It made James and Sirius angry that he would call her Miss Know-it-all or Miss Smarty Pants almost every time they seen him. Hermione just ignored him. At least he wasn't so bad as Snape would be. Speaking of Snape, several times he confronted Hermione when the Marauders weren't around. Hermione discovered that he wouldn't leave her alone untel she actually talked to Lucius.   
  
It started right during Care of Magical Creatures. She was trying to listen to Professor Kettleburn talking about Manticores. They were now getting into some very dangerous creatures but at least the damn creature was locked up tight. It was snarling and hissing at them.   
  
But at least they had Hagrid near by. He was standing as back up. Hermione was trying to avoid eye contact with him. She knew that he would remember her in the future. He got to see her almost every day when she went to visit him with Harry and Ron.   
  
As Kettleburn went on about what sort of powers a Manticore had, Hermione felt someone's breath on her neck. She felt the hairs rise up abit. She turned her head abit meeting the dark beady eyes of Snape. He was watching the Marauders who had a great interest in trying to pet the Manticore. "Lucius wants to talk to you. Right after class. I suggest you take this advice, Dumbledore. He's not the type of wizard you should ignore. I don't like you as you don't like me. But I'm warning you now. Do what Lucius says or you'll be sorry." he hissed in her ear.   
  
Hermione stepped away from him and turned her glare on him. "You don't get it do you, Snivelly? I don't care what he wants. I'm not talking to him and that's that. I suggest you stop talking and listen to the Professor." She warned. Snape glared. "Very well. But don't say that I didn't warn you." he said. He went back to where Lucius was. The two Slytherins were whispering.  
  
Hermione watched Malfoy's eyes grow very dark and then they turned her way. She didn't like the malice look in them. It reminded her of Draco that night. She shuddered abit and turned her attention back to the Professor.   
  
After class, Hermione was walking with Lily. The boys had run off somewhere. "So, the first day of the trip to Hogsmeade is coming up. Are you going with us?" Lily asked. Hermione looked at her. "Depends on who is us." She said. Lily shrugged. "You know. Everyone who is going. Me, the boys, everyone." She said. Hermione bit her lip. She wondered if Dumbledore would let her. Even if she didn't have a parents signature. "I don't know. I might. I'll have to ask my uncle first." She said. Lily smiled. "I'm sure he'll let you. He's a real nice guy." She said. Hermione nodded. "I'll ask him at dinner." She said. Lily nodded.   
  
They hurried towards the castle. Lily then stopped as she looked through her stuff. "Oh no. I think I dropped my history book." She said. Hermione stopped. "Well, let's go back and see." She said. Lily shook her head. "No. You go on ahead. I'll go back on my own." She said. Hermione looked concerned. "Are you sure?" She asked. Lily nodded. "Yes. I'm a Prefect anywasy. I won't get into too much trouble for being abit late. You on the other hand would." She said. Hermione nodded. "Well, see you in History of Magic." She said. Lily nodded. She hurried back towards the way they came.  
  
Hermione was entering the castle and heading up towards Professor Binns class room. She was just on her way down the hall when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her back. She gasped as she almost slipped but someone slapped their hand over her mouth making sure that she wouldn't cry out. Another pair of hands grabbed her books and pulled them out of her hands.   
  
Hermione started to struggle but couldn't get away. Her attacker had a death grip around her waist and she couldn't budge their hand off her mouth. Before she knew it she was pulled into a dark room. There were several quiet laughs. Then Hermione's attacker shoved her forward. She suddenly found that there was stairs were she was landing and fell down the rest of them. She gasped with pain as she hit each one then landed on the ground hard face down.   
  
The door slammed shut and it was pure dark. Hermione groaned with pain and sat up. She reached up and touched a lump on her forhead. She felt something warm and wet. Blood. Hermione looked around the dark room. It was abit chilly down there and couldn't see a thing. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her wand.   
  
Luckily it hadn't broke while she fell down the stairs. "Lumos." The tip lit up luminating the area. She was in some kind of storage room.   
  
There were kegs in one corner. That must have been where everyone stored the Pumpkin juice. The kitchens were probably close by. Several boxes layed stacked around. Hermione pushed herself to her feet and started to climb the stairs. She found her books at the top. She reached up and grabbed the door nob. But it wouldn't turn. Locked.   
  
"Damn!" She cursed loudly. She went back down the stairs to see if she could find another way out. She looked around the dark room. She started to crawl over boxes trying to find another door. She came a clearing of boxes when suddenly she heard hissing. She froze with wide eyes.   
  
There were three sounds of hisses like snakes. And they sounded angry and delighted at the same time.   
  
Hermione's heart nearly stopped as she listened. The hisses were coming right in front of her from the darkness. She could see three pairs of red eyes that was shining from her light. For a moment she thought it was the Basilisk from her second year but then she remembered that there was only one Basilisk in the school and it hadn't been awakened yet, or did it?   
  
Another, she would have been dead right were she stood seeing great big yellow eyes and not red. Another thing different these three pairs of eyes were not that big. They were big only not as big as the Basilisk. Hermione squinted her eyes as the three came closer then they widen. She recognized the creature from a book she read.   
  
It was called a Runespoor. A three headed snake that could get up to six or seven feet long. Only this one was about nine feet long and a foot wide. About the size of a young adult Anaconda. Someone had been taking care of this one very well or at least it took care of itself very well.   
  
Hermione started to tremble with fear. There was one thing about the Runespoor that she remembered and it made her shudder. It was very, very poisinous. One bite could kill her. Or atleast the right head was. She didn't know about the center and the left. And she didn't want to find out if they were poisinous or not.  
  
The three headed snake slithered closer hissing towards her. The three heads seemed to be talking to each other. 'Harry! I wish you were here!' She thought backing up. Harry always had the habit of meeting dangerous creatures and getting away safely.The snakes hissed viciously as it came closer. Hermione almost tripped over a box making the Runespoor hissed and snap their fangs towards her. The three heads rose their heads like cobras ready to strike.   
  
Hermione let out a frightened sob of fear. She couldn't move because if she did, it would strike. But then again, if she didn't move, it would strike. She knew she was in trouble. Her chest heaved with terror. "Help. Someone please help." She whispered. The three heads let out threatening hiss. Hermione wanted to use her wand but she knew that she would be too slow if she tried to think of a spell. Her terror filled brown eyes were on the poisin dripping fangs that were bared at her.   
  
Then the left head decided that it would move. It made a snap towards her only inchs from her face. Hermione flinched and spun around taking off. She heard the angry hiss of the Runespoor and could almost feel the fangs of them as three pairs of them snapped at her robes ripping them.   
  
Hermione let out a scream of horror. She began knocking boxes over trying to keep the Runespoor away from her. "Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. But she knew that no one would hear her cries. It would be too late for her if someone even did hear her and tried to come to her rescue. They would not make it on time. However someone did.  
  
Remus was walking towards class. He was running abit late because he was speaking to one of the professors about an assignament. The full moon was coming up and he was feeling abit sick because of his lycanthropy. He wasn't looking forward in having to change again but it had to be done. As he was walking, his great sense of hearing picked something up. A scream. He halted right on spot and listened.   
  
There was a distant scream close by. He felt his skin go pale and he followed the screams towards the cellar door where the house elves kept the Pumpkin juice and other stuff. He stopped near the door and put his ear up against it. Another scream and hissing. His eyes went wide. He grabbed the door nob and tried to twist it but it was locked. He dropped his books and pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora!" He said firmly.   
  
There was a click and he grabbed the door and threw it open. There was another scream. "Help! Someone, please!" Remus's eyes went wider. He recognized it. "Hermione!" He yelled down the stairs. "Down here! Help! There's a....ahhhh!" Hermione screamed. Remus started running down the stairs slipping abit. "Hermione!" He yelled as he hurried with his wand out. "Remus?! Don't come down! Runespoor!" Hermione screamed.   
  
Suddenly a head shot upward from the dark hissing. A very big snake head. Remus gasped jumping back and slipped on the stairs. The snake head snapped above him as it tried to get him. His eyes were wide as he stared up at it. It was just about to snap at him again when suddenly the other heads pulled it back. Hermione let out another scream.   
  
Remus swallowed hard and hurried down the rest of the stairs as the Runespoor's head decended into the darkness. He jumped the rest of the stairs and looked around. The Runespoor was trying to get at Hermione who was hiding under a bolted down steel table. The heads were having quite the time trying to get her. They were beginning to fight each other. Hermione's terrorfied eyes went to Remus. "Remus! Watch out!" She screamed. Remus had to duck because the one head had come for him again. He rose his wand.   
  
"STUPEFY!!" The red sparks shot out his wand and hit the Runespoor in the eye. The head let out a scream. Hermione rose her wand now that the other two heads had been distracted by what Remus did. "IMPEDIMENTA!!" She yelled.   
  
The Runespoor flew backward. Remus kept his wand on the snake. "Come on, Hermione! Run!" He yelled. Hermione quickly crawled out from underneith the table and bolted up the stairs. The Runespoor hissed angrily and lunged for the two. Remus was running up the stairs backwards.   
"Diffendo!" He yelled aiming at a one of the wooden beams. The beam exploded and landed on the snakes' heads.   
  
Then Remus ran up after Hermione. Hermione grabbed her books and hurried out of the cellar. Remus hurried up behind her. The Runespoor's right head leaped up the stairs almost reaching Remus's ankles. But Hermione slammed the door shut. There was a loud thud as the snake had hit the door. Remus aimed his wand.   
  
"Colloportus!" He yelled and the door locked. Hermione slipped on her ripped robes and fell to the ground. Remus spun around and hurried to her side. "Hermione! Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly. Hermione looked like she was ready to faint but she nodded.   
  
Just then several teachers including Filch hurried up. "What in the world is going on here?! Why aren't you two in class?!" McGonagall exclaimed. Remus pointed at the door. There was another loud bang making everyone jump. "There's a Runespoor in the cellar, Professor!" Remus said quickly. There were several gasps. Hermione backed abit untel her back was against the wall. Remus joined her side. He looked very pale but he kept his hand on her shoulder. McGonagall looked very terrorfied at Hermione.   
  
"What happened?! What are you doing out of class?!" She asked in a trembling voice. Remus swallowed hard looking at Hermione. Hermione was taking to the Infirmary for shock. Remus had split the back of his head when he slipped on the stairs so he was sitting on the next bed as Madam Pomfrey cleaned the little blood from was pouring out abit. Hermione was in a bit of shock but she was doing abit better.   
  
Dumbledore had been informed of course. He had hurried straight to the Infirmary to find out if his 'niece' was alright. It took a minute but Hermione finally told him what happened. Remus was listening. "Miss Dumbledore, did you recognize any of the voices that locked you in the cellar?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Hermione tried to think. Then she shook her head. "I don't think so. It happened so fast that I didn't pay any attention to the voices." She said. Dumbledore looked very grave. "We shall investigate as soon as possible." he said. Hermione nodded hugging her pillow.   
  
"You are a very lucky girl, Miss Gran-Dumbledor, to have not been bitten by the Runespoor." McGonagall said still trembling from head to toe. Hermione swallowed hard. She looked over at Remus. "I'm just lucky enough that Remus was passing by. If it weren't for him, I would still be locked up in the cellar possibly dead." She said shaking abit.   
  
Remus smiled faintly then winced when Madam Pomfrey applied a small potion to the cut on his head. Dumbledor looked at him. "Yes. Your right there. I'd have say Mr. Lupin had just won two hundred points for Gryffindor." He said. Hermione's and Remus's eyes shot up to the elderly man with shock. They both smiled abit. "Th-thank you, sir." Remus said. Dumbledor shook his head with a smile. "No, Remus. Thank you." He said. Remus nodded feeling abit proud.   
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione and Remus walked out of the Infirmary together. As soon as they left, Hermione looked at Remus with a small smile. "Thank you, Remus. For saving my life. I really owe you one now." She said. Remus blushed and shook his head. "No you don't. It's the duty of Prefect to help others in need." He said trying to sound all noble.   
  
Hermione laughed abit. She nudged him in the shoulder. "No. Really. How could I ever repay you for saving my life?" She asked. Remus just shook his head. "Nothing. Your a friend, Hermione. You don't need to pay me anything. Really." he said. Hermione shrugged. "Alright. If you insist." She said. Remus nodded. They were starting up the stairs to go to the Gryffindor tower. Remus then started to slow down. "Hey, actually. Maybe there is one thing you could do." He said. Hermione paused and looked at him. "What's that?" Remus bit his lip and tilted his head. "Well.....you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But the Hogsmeade trip that's coming up in a week, would you like to go with me for lunch or something? You don't have to if you don't want to. I completely understand. Really I do." He said awefully quickly.   
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Remus Lupin, her future DADA Professor had just asked her on a date. "Are you asking me on a date, Remus?" She asked abit stunned still. Remus blushed deep red. "Uh......n-no.....well.....yeah. I guess I am, huh?" he asked rubbing the back of his head nervously. He was now looking at the ground trying to hide his blushing face. Hermione smiled and folded her arms. She was thinking no but apart of her said yes.   
  
'Come on, Mione. It's just a date. It's not like he's asking you to marry him or something. Besides you can just go as friends.' a tiny voice in her head said. Hermione sighed with a smile. "Alright. I'll go with you." She said. Remus's head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes and shock. "You w-will?" he seemed kind of excited.  
  
Hermione nodded. "But just as friends, right?" She asked. Remus was smiling looking cheerfully at her. "Yeah. Just as friends. Friends sounds good." He said. Hermione nodded. "Okay. It's a date." She said. Remus smiled brightly. "Cool. Thanks." He said abit excited. Hermione nodded. The two then walked up to the tower together.  
  
A/N: That's it for this one.What do you think of this chapter?  



	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Lol. I guess I won't leave you guys hanging long. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.   
  
Chapter 7.  
  
When the others found out, they were completely shocked. Lily went straight to Hermione to see if she was okay. Hermione just laughed. "Yes, Lily. I'm fine. It was a close shave but I got away without any injuries. Except the ones from who ever threw me down the stairs." She said. Sirius and James were cracking their knuckles with anger. "When I find out who it was I'm going to hex them so bad that they're going to have tenticles growing out of their faces for a month." Sirius growled.   
  
Hermione snorted abit. "Well, you can have your chance later. I think Malfoy and Snape were there. But like I said, I'm not sure." She said. James growled grinding his teeth. "Snape and Malfoy, huh? Well I guess we'll be paying them a visit." He said sending a cruel smirk to Sirius.   
Remus was reading a book near one of the desks. "I don't think that would be wise, Prongs." He said. James looked at him. "What do you mean, Moony?" He asked.   
  
Remus lowered his book and looked squarely at his friend. "Just think about it. If it was them and you tried to do anything to them, they will know that Hermione told us. It might just make it worse for her. You know how Lucius Malfoy works. He's just a bigger bully than we are to others. You have to admit it. But he's very good with hexs and curses. If he wanted to, he could have hurt Hermione very badly. You know he won't heisitate using one of the Unforgivable curses on anyone. Remember when he did it to Matthew Stroganoff? Matt wouldn't tell anyone who did it because he was terrorfied of Malfoy doing it again." He said.   
  
Sirius gritted his teeth. "I'd love to see him try to do it to any of us. I'll knock his damn head off with my fist." He growled making a violent jab in the air.Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, does everything have to end with violence with you?" She asked annoyed. Sirius shot her a look. "HELL YEAH! I'm not going to tolerate him hurting any of my friends!" He exclaimed.   
  
Hermione cringed abit. "Sirius, calm down. Besides, we don't even know if he even did it. Hermione just said that she didn't see who did it. She's not sure." Lily said. Sirius grumbled.   
"Still, I would like to pay him a visit anyways." He said. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Remus stuck his nose back into the book. Sirius then grinned. "Well anyway. This calls for a celebration. Hey, Mione. What do ya say? The two of us get some Butterbeer on the Hogsmeade trip?" He asked with a grin.   
  
Hermione saw Remus's head shoot up and he sent a small glare at his good friend. She could have sworn that she saw jealousy. She smiled and looked at Sirius. "Sorry, Sirius. But I've already got a date for the Hogsmeade trip."Lily smiled brightly. "Oh really? Do tell. Who's the hot date?" She asked.   
  
Hermione saw that Remus was now blushing behind his book. He was trying to sink lower in his chair. Hermione laughed abit and nodded to Remus. "Remus is my hot date." She said trying not to laugh.Remus peeked over his book looking at Hermione trying to figuare out if she really meant that he was hot.   
  
Sirius grinned a doggy grin. He went over and threw his arm around Remus's shoulders making him drop the book. "Why you old wolf! Never guess you had it in ya." He said with a laugh. James was smiling brightly too. Remus brushed his arm. "Whatever. We're just going as friends anyway." He said still blushing. Sirius threw his arm around his shoulders again placing him in a headlock. He began rubbing his fist on Remus's head. Remus struggled. "Ow, ow! Sirius, knock it off!" he muffled. Everyone was laughing while Remus and Sirius started a wrestling match. From the corner Peter was watching with abit of jealousy in his eyes.   
  
Later Hermione found out that Dumbledor had gotten rid of the Runespoor. She was sitting with the gang at dinner time when a shadow fell over her. Everyone looked up. Hermione turned around. It was Lucius again. He wasn't smiling. "Well, I heard that someone threw you into a pit with a Runespoor. I promise you, Hermione, that when I find out who it was, I will punish them." He said with a smile now. Hermione put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh my hero. But that will not be nessessary. We already have an idea who it was." She said.   
  
Lucius Malfoy's smile faded. "Oh really? And who would that be?" He asked. Sirius smirked abit. "Oh, I think you know exactly who, Malfoy." He said. Lucius's lip curled. "Careful, Black. You don't want your mother to know that her little traitor is making friends with Mudbloods." He whispered while looking at Lily. Sirius gritted his teeth and started to stand up but James grabbed his arm holding him down. Everyone was looking angrily at Malfoy. He just sneered and turned away.   
  
Hermione wanted so bad to just hex Malfoy. She forced her eyes over to Lily who was looking away angrily. "Lily, don't listen to that Ken doll." She said. Lily's eyes went wide and she tried to hold in a laugh. She coughed a few times and looked at Hermione. Remus was smiling trying not to laugh. James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other. "What's a Ken doll?" Peter asked.   
The other three laughed. "It's a Barbie." Lily said.   
  
Question marks all over the three Marauders' faces. Hermione looked surprised but she laughed. "You don't know what a Barbie is?" She asked. The three shook their heads. "It's a doll for little girls. Barbies are usual seen with pink." Lily told them.. The boys all snorted laughs.   
  
Everyone went upstairs to bed. Hermione sat up abit later doing some homework. Her feet dangled above her and swinging in the air. The other girls were asleep. Hermione was thinking of Harry and Ron again. She was wondering what they would be doing right now. She missed them terribly. She let out a sigh and decide to go downstairs to the common room to sit by the fire. She pulled on her night robes and started down the stairs but she heard whispering. So she froze and looked around the corner of the stairway.   
  
The four Marauders were sitting in the chairs and on the couch. All four of them were whispering. Hermione was going to go back upstairs but something James said stopped her. "Sirius, you can't be serious. Taking Hermione with us to the shack is too dangerous. She's not animagus." He said.  
Hermione stared into the dark while listening. Sirius snorted. "How do we know? She is Dumbledore's niece isn't she? Most likely she's learned to be animagus."   
  
Remus shook his head. "I'm not taking any risks, Padfoot. I don't want to see her get mixed up. What if something goes wrong? What if I bite her or something? I'd hate myself if I bit her." He told his friend. Sirius sighed. "Come on, guys! She's a smart girl. She's as smart as you, Remus. If she doesn't know how to be an animagus, she can learn. We can help her. We know how to do it. And didn't you say that we needed a girl in the group?" He asked.   
  
James snorted. "No. Actually that was you who said we needed a girl in the group." He said. Peter nodded still abit annoyed with Sirius. Remus was thinking. "I do agree that Hermione could be a Marauder. But she can't do the full moon trips. Okay? I don't want to see her get bitten." He said. Sirius nodded. "Fine, fine. She won't go with us on the full moon. But let's try and get her to be an animagus with us." he said. The others nodded.   
  
Hermione quickly went back up the stairs. She couldn't believe that The Marauders wanted her to be one of them. In their group. She felt herself smile abit. She went straight to her bed and climbed in and stared out into the darkness. She felt happy that she was being accepted by Harry's dad and his friends.   
  
A few days passed and the first Hogsmeade trip had came. Hermione was wearing blue jean bell bottoms with flowers at the bottom. She had put her hair up in a braid. She pulled on a white jumper and went downstairs to the common room.   
  
Everyone was waiting. Lily and James arm in arm. Sirius waved at Hermione when she came down. Remus was sitting down on the couch watching Peter lose at wizard chess with a familiar 16 year old. He looked abit like Neville. Hermione tilted her head looking curiously at him.   
James glanced at the boy when he saw Hermione looking at him. "Oh. Hermione, this Frank Longbottom. Frank, this is Hermione Dumbledore." He said. The boy looked up and smiled.   
Hermione had to keep herself from gasping and looking shocked. This was Neville's father. She just waved brightly. "Hi, Frank." She said. Frank waved. "Hey." he said and went back to his game.   
  
Which was finished really soon. Peter lost big time. They were all going down. Hermione and Remus walked side by side. Sirius had another date this time with a Ravenclaw. They were all walking to the coaches.They all sat together to go the village. Hermione was looking out the window.   
  
Finally they arrived in Hogsmeade. Climbing out they seperated to do their own things. Remus looked at Hermione. "So? What do you want to do?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. She didn't know very much about Hogsmeade in the past. "You lead. It's been a while since I've been here and there must be some new things. We could just walk around and check things out that way." she said. Remus shrugged.   
  
So they began walking. They began walking through each shop having a good time. They went to Zonkos where Sirius and James was with their dates buying as many jokes as they could fit in their pockets. Hermione laughed when she saw Remus rolled his eyes.   
  
Then they went to an ice cream parlor Hermione didn't remember seeing in her time. They sat together eating sundas. Remus looked like he was thinking deeply about something. Hermione bit her lip knowing she couldn't hide what she heard too long. She smiled abit. "Um......Remus?" She asked. Remus looked up as if startled by her. Hermione tilted her head. "I've got a confession to make." She said.   
  
Remus looked abit confused. Hermione looked around making sure no one could hear her and leaned forward. "I kind of heard what you and the other three were saying the other night. Something about a full moon and being animagus." She said. Remus's face went very pale. He looked down into his ice cream starting to turn red. Hermione shook her head suddenly. "Oh. I'm sorry if I made you angry. I don't mind at all. And I certainly won't tell anyone. Not one soul." She said. Remus looked up in surprise. "Really?"   
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I swear I won't tell." She said. Remus smiled faintly. "Thanks." He said softly. Hermione nodded. "So is it really true about you?" She asked.   
Of course she knew it was true. But she wasn't suppose to know about it. Remus nodded slowly. "Yeah. Every full moon. James, Sirius and Peter come to accompany me. It's much better when I have someone with me. I don't get so lonely." He said. Hermione tilted her head abit.   
  
Now was the time to really ask her future DADA teacher what it was like. "So......is it really terrible?" She asked. Remus looked like terrible was the wrong thing to say. "More than terrible. It's......I don't know exactly how to put it. But it's really painful. It's like.......you could never really know what it's like. I guess it's like regrowing bones or something. Only worst." he said. Hermione chorted. "Then my friend would know how you feel." She said without thinking.   
  
Remus tilted his head. "What?" He asked. Hermione looked at him and held her breath. "Well.....one of my friends loves Quidditch alot. He was playing a Quidditch game when a bludger hit his wrist and broke it. Um.....there was this guy who tried to heal his wrist. But instead of mending the bones, he removed them from his arm. So they had to regrow his bones. Said that it hurt very bad." She said. Remus winced when Hermione said that her friend was hit by a bludger. "Ouch. James was hit by a bludger before. Right in the head after he caught the snitch. Knocked him out for a week." he said.   
  
Hermione smiled looking pained. "Owwie." She said. Remus laughed. They were quiet before Remus looked up at her. "So? Would you like to learn?" He asked. Hermione looked up. "Learn what?" She asked. Remus smiled even more. "How to be an animagus. James, Sirius and Peter think you could learn pretty fast. Since your all smart and all." He said in a low whisper.   
  
Hermione smiled. "I would love to. But wouldn't that get me into trouble if I get caught?" She asked. Remus grinned. "The key word is if." he said. Hermione smiled brightly. She gave a nod. "Alright. I'm in. This should be very interesting." She said. Remus nodded.   
  
They went to a book shop and Hermione decided to get a diary to keep everything in it. Remus bought it for her. "Oh. You don't have to do that, Remus. I have money and I could buy it myself." She said. Remus shook his head handing the bookshop owner the money. "I don't mind, Hermione. And last time I looked, I asked you out on a date in the first place. The guys are the one's who suppose to buy the treats." He said with a grin. Hermione laughed. "Thank you." She said. Remus nodded.   
  
They met up with the others at The Three Broomsticks. They all drank butterbeer as Remus told James, Sirius and Peter that Hermione wanted to learn how to be an animagus in low whispers so that the girls wouldn't hear.   
  
James, Sirius and Peter just grinned at Hermione as they turned back. They began talking about Quidditch, classes, girls Sirius was planning on asking out and snogging with, what pranks to pull on Severus Snape, and their favorite subject, more pranks to pull on Snape. Hermione laughed abit while Lily rolled her eyes. Hermione then decided that she wanted to get everyone some more butterbeer. When Remus offered to help, she said to relax. She didn't want Remus to be spending all his money. So he was quiet about it.   
  
Hermione walked up to the counter and asked for eight butterbeers. The tender had to go in the back to get some more bottles. While she was waiting, she had the feeling someone was watching her. Before she could turn around someone grabbed her arm and she felt herself yanked aside. She tried to cry out and yank away but someone had their hand over her mouth. She was pulled out of The Three Broomsticks and to a back alley.   
  
Her kidnapper pinned her against the wall. She got to see who it was. Again Lucius Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. They all looked angry, annoyed but had cruel smiles on their faces. "You have been ignoring me for the last time, Dumbledore. You will hear me out or else." Malfoy growled stepping back. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
"I don't have to do anything you tell me." She snapped. Malfoy narrowed his cold eyes at her. "You will or there will be trouble." he warned. Hermione mockly shivered. "Oooh. I'm trembling with fear. Back off, Malfoy." She said starting to walk towards the end of the alley.   
  
But some of the Slytherins blocked her path. Amoung them was a girl that had black hair that ran to her back. Her cold eyes on Hermione. And Hermione knew those eyes. This was Bellatrix Lestrange. Well actually it was Bellatrix Black at the moment. She wasn't married yet. "Your not going anywhere without listening to Lucius." Bellatrix said coolily.   
  
Hermione looked around. She was completely surrounded by Slytherins. This was definitely a bad thing for her. She knew she couldn't take them all on. Hermione swallowed hard. Her eyes searched for anyone that would pass the alley that she would know.   
  
Fair enough, Frank Longbottom was passing. Hermione's heart gave a leap. "Hey, Frank!" She called quickly before any of the Slytherins could stop her. Frank had heard her just as he passed. He walked backwards looking in the alley and froze at the sight of the gang of Slytherins and Hermione. He took a step in looking around. "Hey, Hermione. What's going on?" He asked uncertainly. Hermione heard Snape cursing silently. "I'm in a spot of trouble. These guys are bothering me. A little help here, please?" She asked ignoring Snape. Frank studied each of the Slytherins who all leered at him.   
  
His face went abit paler. And now Hermione could see why Neville was such coward.   
"Uh........I wish I-I could, Hermione. But I have to meet my girlfriend right now." He said with a small squeaky voice.   
  
The Slytherins all sniggered at Frank as he quickly left the alley. Hermione felt her fear rising up. "Nice try, Dumbledore. That was very foolish for trying to get help from a Longbottom. That will be a penelty for it." Malfoy said taking out his wand and starting to advance. Hermione cowered just abit. Her heart started to pound as she backed into the wall.   
  
"On second thought.......STUPEFY!" Red sparks shot out and hit Malfoy knocking him off his feet. Everyone jumped and spun around. Frank Longbottom had came back and had his wand out. Hermione whipped out her wand as she seen Snape did. He was getting ready to jinx Frank. She raised her wand. "Impedimenta!" She bellowed. Snape flew back and landed on Malfoy. Several of the Slytherins grabbed their wands. Bellatrix aimed at Frank.   
"Expelliarmus!" She snapped and Frank went flying back across the street. Hermione gasped as she saw him land on his stomache.   
  
There were several yells of surprise as other shoppers and students saw what was going on. Another Slytherin aimed his wand at Hermione. Her eyes went wide and she waved her wand as the Slytherin tried to perform a nasty purple beam at her. "Protego!" She yelled. The shield surrounded her protecting her from the curse. The Slytherin kept the spell coming and Hermione started to slide back on the ground.   
  
Just then......"Expelliarmus!" Someone yelled. The Slytherin's wand shot out of his hand. The spell stopped.It was Remus that Hermione saw. His wand aimed at the Slytherin. James, Sirius, Peter and Lily all had their wands out too. "Mione! Are you alright?!" Sirius called to her. Hermione hurried past the remainder of the Slytherins on their feet to where her friends stood.   
  
Frank had finally stood and had his wand out. Hermione stood next to Lily. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said coldly looking at Malfoy who was now standing up. His cold blue eyes full of anger and hatred. Hermione caught sight of Professor McGonagall storming towards them. She looked furious. Everyone saw her now and lowered their wands quickly stuffing them back into their pockets. She stopped by James. "What is going on here?!" She demanded. No one spoke. They all stared. McGonagall was starting to get angry.   
  
Then Frank Longbottom hurried forward. "It's my fault, Professor." He said. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Lucius was flirting with Hermione and I knew that she was here with Remus Lupin. So I thought a few harmless jinxes would clear up the infaturation." He said giving Malfoy a dirty look. Hermione looked like she was going to protest but Frank gave her a look. She shut her mouth. McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Very well. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. And I'm afraid you will have detention, Mr. Longbottom." She said. Frank just nodded.   
  
McGonagall gave Malfoy and the other Slytherins a warning look before striding away. Everyone looked at the Slytherins who glared back. Malfoy tossed his long white blond back and fixed his robes. "Your brave for defying me again, Dumbledore. But you will learn to respect your betters." he said coldly. He lead his gang away.   
  
Sirius just snorted. "Well, don't expect her to respect you! She's better than you!" He called after him. The Slytherins shot Sirius a dirty look but continued on their way. Bellatrix was the only one to stop. "Expect a letter from your mother, Siri. I really doubt it'll be any good news!" She snapped and left. Hermione looked at Sirius. His face went abit pale but he looked like he was going to ignore her.  
  
Remus looked at Hermione. "Are you alright? We got abit worried that you decided to ditch us." He said. Hermione smiled at Remus. "I would never ditch you guys. Malfoy grabbed me and dragged me outside." She said. James looked outraged. "We'll have to come up with a very good prank on him." He said. Peter nodded annoyed. Lily rolled her eyes and looked Hermione over. "Are you sure your okay?"   
  
Hermione laughed abit. "I'm fine. I've had worst things happen to me. Believe me." She said turning away. She was thinking about several things that had happened to her before. The others walked with her. Hermione looked at Frank. "By the way, Frank. Thank you for helping me back there. I owe you one." Frank shook his head. "No you don't. Gryffindors need to stick together. If we don't, things could get very kooky around here." He said with a grin. He turned and walked away. Hermione shrugged.   
  
'I'm still going to pay you back. I think when I get back to my original time I'll try and help Neville alot with things. Maybe even visit you in St. Mungo's.' She thought.   
  
"Let's go back to the school." Remus suggested. Everyone nodded. They all went back to Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff girl decided to just stick around the village. Lily hurried ahead to change for dinner. So that left Hermione and the four Marauders. "Hey, Hermione. Moony, here, just told us that you want to learn animagi. We'll start at once." Sirius said in a low whisper.   
  
Remus cleared his throat very loudly. James rolled his eyes. "Well, actually right after the full moon. Remus thinks it'll too be dangerous if we take you with us." He whispered. Peter stepped closer. "Well, he's right, isn't he?" He squeaked. Sirius gave Peter a look. "Now your starting to sound like Moony."   
  
Peter blushed. For once Hermione felt bad that Peter was being picked on. He reminded her of Neville too much. "Leave him alone, Sirius. They're right. It's too dangerous right now. I need to learn first. I know a few things about animagi already. I just have never tried any of it." She said.   
James nodded. "Okay. See if you can practice at all. You might just be able to get it on your own. But right after the full moon, we'll try and help." He said. Hermione nodded. The five went up the stairs together. Never noticing that Severus Snape was watching darkly from behind a pillar.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. How was this one?  



	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Three chapters in one day, that's gotta be a new record. Okay here's the next one. But just to let you know one thing about this one. Things are starting to unravel for Hermione just abit. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.Here we go.   
  
Chapter 8.   
  
Everyone was doing great. Remus wasn't looking very well. His skin was paler. Hermione knew that the full moon was coming. In fact it was only two nights away. While Sirius and James looked excited, Remus didn't. Peter was just nervous. Hermione would be studying the animagi after hours while everyone was asleep. Finally the day came. Everyone was at breakfast. Hermione sat by Remus.   
  
There had been a few rumors going around that they were a couple. The ones who started the rumor was Sirius and James just to piss Remus off. Frankly, it worked. Hermione had to keep telling several people that they weren't. A few times Professor McGonagall had to pull Hermione aside just to make sure. "Miss Granger, I do hope those are only rumors. Because it will change time for the future and make things very difficult for you." She said. Hermione shook her head.   
"I swear. There isn't anything going on between Remus and I. We're just friends."   
  
McGonagall nodded. "I do hope that is the only thing. Because it could cause trouble in the future." She said. Hermione nodded. Sometimes she wondered if she was lying to herself. Because she was starting to have a few thoughts that disturbed her a few times. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to kiss Remus. She had to shake her head hard when those thoughts came.   
  
As everyone ate, Remus was staring down at his pudding. Hermione looked at him with sympathy. She knew he didn't like transforming into the werewolf. She looked at James and Sirius who were whispering. Lily was reviewing for a test they were having that day. Hermione ate her breakfast roll.   
  
Finally the bell rang and everyone hurried to class. Hermione had to hurry to her classes. During their Care for Magical creatures they were studying a dangerous creature called a Nundu. It was a very big and vicious leapord like creature. Very beautiful but mean and blood thirsty. One of the Slytherins were trying to be funny by sticking his arm in the cage while the Torama was pretending to be asleep. When he looked away laughing, the thing bite him. He had to be rushed off to the Infirmary so everyone was excused. Hermione was walking with her friends towards the castle when some of the Slytherins were laughing towards them.   
  
The six looked at each other. "What do you think they're laughing about?" Peter whispered. James shook his head. "Don't know. But I don't think it's going to be a good thing." he said. Hermione narrowed her eyes abit. "Ah, who cares. If they're planning some practical joke, we can always get them back and worst." She said. Sirius laughed. "Man, I like the way she's thinking." he said. Remus grinned. They went up to the castle.   
  
Hermione was in the library doing some homework during dinner. She wasn't too hungry. She was also reading up about animagus like she told the others she was going to. Lily was with the others eating. As Hermione sat there reading she kept thinking about Harry and Ron. She looked around and spotted the one part of the room where Harry, Ron and herself had learned about who Nicholes Flamel was. Hermione sighed and lowered her head.   
  
"I really miss those guys. Ron being so stupid as always. Harry trying to be all cool like his dad." She whispered. She wiped her eyes and decided that she needed to go to bed. She gathered her book and stood.   
  
She started out of the library. She wondered if The Marauders were on their way out now. She just shrugged and started towards the Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly she heard something. But before she could turn around everything clouded over. She felt the Imperius Curse working on her. She couldn't move or see. She gasped abit as she felt her legs working. She could hear whispers and laughs. She didn't know what was going on.  
  
'No! What's happening?!' She thought.   
  
She could see a darkness coming over her now. She felt herself walking across grass.   
  
'Where am I going?!' She thought.   
  
She was trying to fight the curse but it's wasn't working. Only Harry could fight the Imperius Curse. Finally everyone started clearing up. She could see almost clearly now. It was dark all around her. She blinked several times before it was fully clear. When her vision was clear, she let out a gasp. She was outside in the Forbidden Forest. Someone had brought her out her by the Imperius Curse. One of the Unforgivable curses. But who?!   
  
Hermione's heart beat was beating fast. She looked around. It was all dark. Where was she?   
  
"Oh no. I'm in trouble. I'm in deep trouble."  
  
She began searching her pocket for her wand and found it. She held it in her hand and took a deep breath. "Point me." She whispered. The wand began shining then pointed to her left. She turned to her left and started walking that way. She had to keep her wand in her hand just in case something came to attack her. About five minutes later she could see the towers of Hogwarts. She didn't want to cross the grounds on her own.   
  
What if Remus was a werewolf already and he saw her? She knew that she wouldn't be able to get away without the others's help. They would think she tried to come out on her own. As Hermione walked she heard a howl which made her freeze in her tracks. Her heart nearly jumped up her throat. That was a werewolf's howl. It must be Remus! She thought. She ducked down by a tree into the darkness and looked around.   
  
The wind was starting to blow through the branchs of the trees. She could see the full moon shining through the branchs above. She heard something running through bushs and barking. Hermione's heart started to pound against her chest. 'Sirius.' She thought. She looked over the bushs and spotted the thing she did not want to see right at the moment.   
  
A big wolf. A werewolf. She gasped and ducked back down. The werewolf's head jerked around and it halted right in it's tracks.   
  
Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep herself from whimpering from fear. The werewolf began sniffing the air and started to growl. It was sniffing the ground now and trying to find a scent. Hermione swallowed hard. She knew she had to move. But if she didn't move, Moony would find her and attack. She looked through the bushs to see if Moony was still there but he wasn't. Hermione's heart went faster.   
  
Where did he go?! He was there a second ago. Hermione glanced around and stood slowly. She started to creep tree to tree. She had to get out of the forest right away. Before something bad happened.   
  
As she crept, she tried to see if she could see a stag, a rat or a dog. If she could just find one of them, she knew she'd be alright. One of the boys would get her to safety as fast as they could.   
  
Just then there were growl. Hermione froze in her tracks. Her eyes grew wider as the growls did. She slowly turned and found herself face to face with Moony. His teeth was bared and gleaming in the moonlight. Hermione could see his amberish blue eyes glowing with delight and cruelity. She trembled with pure fear. "Remus, don't. It's me, Hermione." She whispered. The werewolf snarled as it took a step forward. Hermione felt tears of fear filling her eyes.   
  
"Remus." She whispered abit more louder. Moony snarled loudly and charged. Hermione let out a gasp that was more like a scream. She bolted for it. She could hear Moony snapping his jaws at her heels. And he was not very far from behind her either. Hermione pushed herself to go faster. "James! Sirius! Peter! Help!" She called as she ran. She could see the field not too far off.   
  
Just then she heard a loud howl like bark. She saw Moony leap right over her. Hermione halted in her tracks and bolted back the way she came. Moony snarled and charged after her. Hermione ran through bushs climbed over logs to get away. She could hear the werewolf snarling with delight. He was just playing with her! Hunting it's prey! She was running past some trees when suddenly she felt something grab her wrist and was yanked right off her feet.  
  
She let out a small scream as she fell back onto her rear. She felt an arm go right around her waist and yank her backwards into the roots of a tree. It all flashed before her eyes. She saw Draco over her again. Touching her. She felt a hand over her mouth and she screamed under it. Tears started to fall.   
  
"When I'm done with you, you will not remember a thing, Mudblood." She remembered those cold words.   
  
Hermione began punching, kicking and screaming under the hand. "Hermione! Stop! It's me!" She heard James's voice whisper in her ear. Hermione froze and felt herself just collapse right there. She had tears running down her face. She pulled away from James and spun around. She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. James was taken by surprise but he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Oh god. I thought it was Draco again! I'm sorry, James! I thought you were Draco." She cried silently. James looked down at her. "Hermione, are you alright?" he whispered. Hermione was shaking and James knew she wasn't. "Did Moony bite you?" He asked fearfully. Hermione pulled away and shook her head. "No. He was just playing with me. He wanted to hunt me." She said shaking hard.   
  
James looked towards the entrance then back at Hermione. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?!" He whispered. Hermione wiped her eyes as she curled into a ball. "Someone attacked me again, James. I was going back to the Gryffindor Tower when something happened. I think someone put me under the Imperius Curse and brought me out here." She whispered. James's eyes were wide. "Someone......oh, god. This is going to ruin everything. Someone wanted you to get attacked by Remus when he was in his werewolf form." he whispered.   
  
Hermione shuddered as another memory of Draco touching her flashed across her mind. She trembled terribly and buried her head into her arms. James was watching her. He narrowed his eyes abit. "Mione? Are you okay?" He asked. But Hermione didn't reply.   
  
"Mudblood!" She heard Draco's voice.   
  
Hermione covered her ears and cried into her lap. "Stop it. Leave me alone!" She cried. James tilted his head. He heard the werewolf coming back. He heard Hermione crying those words into her knees. He knew he had to quiet her. He grabbed her wrists and shoved them away. Her wide eyes went to his. "Be quiet, Hermione. Moony's coming back. Stay here and don't move. He's too big to crawl in here. I'll lead him away. He'll follow me when I'm in my animagus form. But don't move untel I come back, understand?" James whispered.   
  
Hermione nodded with tear filled eyes. James nodded and handed her his cloak. He then crawled out and changed into his stag form.   
  
Hermione wrapped James's cloak around her tightly. She layed down in the leaves and diry and covered her head with the cloak. She could hear the angry howls of Moony. He was furious that his prey had gotten away. She heard Draco's cruel laughter in her ears. She felt his hands touching her again. She began to cry and rock under the cloak.   
  
"Please stop. Stop it. Don't touch me anymore, Malfoy. Don't touch me." She cried into her arms. She drifted off to sleep dreaming the nightmare over and over. It kept rewinding as soon as it was over. She cried harder that night than she had ever cried.   
  
Hermione heard voices again. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she jolted awake thinking it was Draco coming after her again. She shot straight up and that was then she hit her head on the roof of the tree. Tears of pain filled her eyes.   
  
"Hermione! Becareful!" She heard his familiar voice. 'Remus'. She thought. Her watery eyes opened and she looked at the four anxious but pale faces. She recognized each and everyone. She rubbed her head where she had hit. "Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked full of worry. Hermione wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I'm okay." She said her voice wavering. Remus shook his head. He was the palest of the four. "No, your not. I nearly killed you last night. I'm so sorry, Hermione." He said his voice cracked.   
  
Hermione looked at him and she remembered. She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Remus. Someone put the Imperius Curse on me and forced me to come out here." She said. The other three's eyes went wide. "What?!" Sirius exclaimed. James shook his head. "Guys, we've got to hurry and get to the castle before we get caught! We can explain later!" Hermione nodded. "Yeah. We better hurry." She said trying to crawl out.   
  
It was still abit dark. "What time is it?" She asked. Sirius used his wand as light. "5:30 in the morning. It took us a while trying to find you. James almost forgot where he left you. Luckily I've got a great nose when I'm in my dog form." He said. Remus was still way shaky. He was trying to walk several feet away from Hermione. He was so mad at himself for what he almost did to her.   
And Hermione knew it. She broke away from James arm that was around her shoulders and grabbed his hand. He looked surprised at her.   
  
"Look, Remus. It wasn't you that I was scared of actually. Well, actually it was. But not really. It was something I remembered when James grabbed me to hide me from your werewolf form." She said.   
  
All four boys halted and stopped in their tracks. James was watching her. "Who's Draco, Hermione?" He asked.   
  
Hermione let go of Remus's hand and turned away. Her body was shaking and she turned her back on the four. She folded her hands togther and put her lips against them. Her eyes closed.   
The boys all were watching her quietly. Hermione was quiet for a long time before she turned back. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Her knees buckled and Remus saw that she was about to fall to them. So he hurried forward and caught her before she did. He sat her on a rock and sat next to her. "Hermione, who's Draco?" He asked.   
  
Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Draco Malfoy." She whispered. The four looked at each other.   
"Draco Malfoy?" Peter repeated. Sirius and James looked at each other. "Is he related to Lucius or something? Brother?" Sirius asked. Hermione shook with fear. She was breaking one of the most important laws ever. And she was about to do something very stupid. "Yes. He's his son." She said in a shaky voice.   
  
The four boys's jaws dropped. "What?! Lucius has a son?! But he's barely 17." Sirius said with shock. Remus swallowed hard. "Wait a sec. If Lucius has a son and you know about it, then.......your not his......" he couldn't say it. Hermione gave him a disqusted look. "Ew! As if! Draco isn't born yet. He won't be born for at least seven more years." She said. The four stared. "What?" Peter whispered. Hermione felt tears burning her eyes again. "Guys, what I'm about to say........I shouldn't tell you. But I can't lie anymore. My name isn't Hermione Dumbledore. I'm not Professor Dumbledore's niece."   
  
The four looked at each other. "Your not?" James asked. Hermione shook her head. "The night you guys found me......I had a terrible accident. You found me fall down the Astronomy tower stairs with my shirt ripped open, right?" She asked. All four blushed and nodded. Hermione nodded right back. "Well, Draco Malfoy was trying to rape me that night. But I got away." She said. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other again.   
  
"But you said....." Sirius was saying.Hermione nodded. "That's right. I said Draco Malfoy isn't born yet. And neither am I. I'm from the year 1996. The future. I had a time turner that night. When I fell down the stairs, it.... broke." She said trying to give them a hint. Remus's eyes went wide. "Oh. My. God." he said slowly.   
  
It was dawning on James and Sirius too. Peter's eyes just went wide just because everyone's elses was. Hermione covered her eyes and started to cry again. "I'm from the future, guys. My name is Hermione Jane Granger." she said into her hands. The four were all speechless.   
"So, the map....it was telling us the truth that night. Your really Hermione Granger? But why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.   
  
Remus shook his head giving his friend a look. "She couldn't, Padfoot! It's against the laws of time. This is kind of changing time for the future. It'll change everything." he said. James was staring at the ground. "This isn't good." He said. Sirius rubbed his eyes and put his hand on his waist. He turned away and looked into the darkness. Hermione wiped her eyes. "And what's worst, three of you know me in the future." She said. Sirius turned around and looked at her. "Who's that?" Peter asked.   
  
Before Hermione could say, Remus quickly put his hand softly over her mouth. "No." He said sternly. The other three looked at him. "What's wrong, Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. "She can't tell us. We can't know anything about the future. She should have never told us who she was. Do you know how much trouble we can get in for even knowing? And her telling us, it'll be worst for her. She could go to Azkaban for changing time like this. If she did change time already. We can't ask her anything about the future. Nothing. So I suggest we don't." He said.   
  
Everyone was quiet then they nodded. "He's got a point. Better keep quiet. Thanks for telling us though, Hermione. We'll keep this a secret." James said. Hermione nodded. "Good. Because you are not suppose to know. I'll get in big trouble for telling you." She said. Sirius nodded. "We better keep our eyes out on who tried to get you bitten by Moony. They were trying to hurt you." He said. Hermione nodded. "I bet it was one of the Slytherins. But we can't do anything. Not yet."   
  
James nodded. "Agreed. Let's go." He said. They hurried across the field to the castle and snuck up to the Gryffindor Tower. To bed. Hermione crawled into her's and curled into a ball. She tried to fall asleep. Only to dream of Draco Malfoy trying to hurt her.  
  
A/N: Alrighty. There's that chapter. I know this chapter was abit dark. But it will sort of make sense in the future chapters. Review please.   



	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey, everyone. I was really trying to update the story earlier today. But it kept saying that I could use the Document Manager yet. Something about repairing it or something. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh! There was one question about Peter. About warning the others about him, right? Well to tell you the truth, your going to be very suprised in this chapter. It's something Peter tells Hermione. Read and find out for yourself.   
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Hermione felt someone start shaking her awake. She let out a shriek into her pillow and bolted up. There was a gasp and a small crash. She opened her eyes and looked around. She found that it was Lily, who had fallen over her trunk. "Hermione?! Are you alright?!" Lily asked. Hermione let out a moan of embarrassment. "Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry. Did you get hurt?" She asked jumping off her bed and hurrying to Lily's side.   
  
Lily shook her off and pushed herself up. "I'm fine. It's not the first time that's happened before. But are you? You've been muttering in your sleep and tossing and turning. What's wrong?" She asked.Hermione rubbed the film from her eyes and sat back down. "Nightmares. Nothging but nightmares. Don't worry about it." She told her.   
  
Lily tilted her head and sat on Hermione's bed next to her. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine." She reassured. Lily sighed and nodded. "Alright. Where were you last night?" She asked. Hermione looked at her. "What?" She asked. Lily smiled abit. "Where were you? You weren't at dinner and you weren't here when I came in? So where were you?" She asked.   
  
Hermione went bright red. "No where. Just taking a walk." She said. Lily laughed. "Yeah sure. So who were you taking a walk with?" She asked. Hermione went redder. She knew what Lily was getting at. "I was by myself. It's not what your thinking." She said. Lily laughed. "Okay, okay. I was just asking. Any way, come down to breakfast." She told Hermione. Hermione just nodded and watched her friend leave. She then layed back on her bed rubbing her eyes. Today was going to be a helluva day.  
  
That day there had been a few shocked looks from the Slytherin table seeing that Hermione was safe. So the five from last night, knew that it was one of the Slytherins. Hermione's money was definitely on Lucius. She rememebered that Lucius wasn't afraid to use the Unforgivable curses. Sirius kept saying that at the breakfast to Hermione while Lily was busy talking to James. Hermione just shook her head. "I'm not going to pull anything right now. I want them to come to me first." She whispered back. Sirius nodded with Remus.   
  
Their eyes danced over each Slytherin. Hermione's eyes then met Snape's. Snape was watching her. But surprisingly he didn't have a shocked look or anger. He looked confused at her. Hermione titled her head abit. Why was he looking at her like that? She tore her eyes away. Her eyes met with Peter's. Peter blushed abit and looked away. Hermione shook her head.   
  
Later she was walking by herself to Arithmancy when she reliezed someone was watching her. She turned around and found Peter was following her. Hermione felt abit nervous. She didn't like Peter. Not after what he did in the future. "Sorry if I startled you, Hermione." He said nervously.   
Hermione shook her head. "It's alright." She said. Peter stepped up. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. Hermione knew that something was up.   
  
Why was Peter so agitated right now?   
  
She shrugged. "I guess. Depends on what you need to ask me." She said. Peter swallowed hard. "Um......it's about what you said this morning." He said. Hermione lifted her head abit higher.   
"Oh. I see. Look, Peter. I can't tell you anything about the future. Please don't ask me."   
Peter shook his head. "No. I need to know this, Hermione. Please." He begged. Hermione tilted her head.   
  
Why was Peter sounding like that?   
  
"Okay. What is it?" She asked. Peter closed his eyes and let out a breath. He opened them and leaned closer. "Do I betray any of my friends?" He whispered. Hermione froze right there. "What?" She asked with shock.  
  
Peter was trembling now. He leaned against the wall running his hand through his hair. "I'm s-sorry, Hermione. I just need to know this. I just want to know if I betrayed my friends in the future. It's been haunting me for a while since.....since....." He shuddered. Hermione stepped closer. "H-how......I mean, what makes you think you'll betray your friends?" She whispered.   
  
Peter shuddered even more. "It's......last year for Divination. The professor told me that I would betray the people closest to me in the future. And it's been haunting me all summer long." He said in a low whisper. Hermione stared at him. He knew when he was in Hogwarts. He knew that he would betray Lily and James. She wanted to tell Peter about it. She didn't want him to turn against his best friends. Just because some Dark Lord threatened him. Forced him to do it. Her heart was pounding against her chest and hard.   
  
Peter looked so innocent right now. He was looking at her through those fearful eyes. Hermione shook her head. "No, Peter. You won't." She lied. She just couldn't tell him the truth. She knew it would hurt him if he knew.   
  
Apart of her just wanted to say that he deserved it. But then again, he didn't deserve getting hurt now. He was only a 16 year old. There may be a chance that he wouldn't join Voldemort after all. Since she was there in the past. Maybe he wouldn't betray James and Lily.   
  
Peter looked relieved. "Oh. Good. Thanks, Hermione. You know. The others want to start working on your animagi soon. But it's quite simplier than we think." he said. Hermione smiled faintly. "Oh really? How so?" She asked. Peter sent her a nervous smile. "Anyone can be animagus. You just have to believe you can do it. It's there the whole time. Inside your heart. If you truely believe you can transform into your animal then you can." He said. He turned and walked away. Hermione watched him then shook her head. She walked to class.   
  
It was a fall, crispy afternoon when they decided to begin on her animagus. They were meeting outside on the west side where not many went. The five of them sat there thinking about what Hermione would turn into. "Well, I still think she'll turn into an owl. Owls mean smart right?" James asked. Sirius shook his head. "I think she would make a great fox." He said with a wink at Hermione.   
  
Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. Peter laughed abit. Remus scratched his chin. "I kind of think she may just turn into an otter." He said softly. Everyone looked at him. "An otter? What makes you think that?" James asked. Remus shrugged.   
  
"Well think about it. Her Patronus is an otter. And we know McGonagall can turn into a cat. And her Patronus is a cat. So maybe Patronuses and animagi is connected and for some reason I think And I just sounded like an idiot right there." he said blushing.   
  
Hermione smiled. James and Sirius laughed. Peter nervously chuckled. "You know. I think he has a point though." James said. Hermione nodded. "Well let's see. You've been working on your Patronus have you? So let's see if you can do it." She said.The four boys sat up and took out their wands. "I've been practicing. So maybe I can do it this time." Peter said. Sirius shrugged. Hermione sat against the boulder and watched.   
  
James went first. "Expecto Patronum." He said. Something silver shot out but it wasn't clear. But Hermione swore it could have been a stag like Harry's. She smiled.   
  
Sirius was next. "Expecto Patronum." He spoke clearly. His was definitely a dog even though it was more blurry than James. How they knew because it barked. That was abit weird. Hermione never heard knew that Patronus could make sounds.   
  
Next was Peter. His didn't turn up at all. He wasn't thinking the right happy memories. He looked abit upset that he failed to do it.   
  
So it was Remus's turn. He was taking abit longer to think of a happy memory. But then he rose his wand and swished it. "Expecto Patronum." He said. And it came out clear. It was a wolf.   
  
Everyone grinned. "Wicked." Sirius said.Hermione smiled. "Great one, Remus. Keep trying, Peter. What was you thinking about?" Peter thought for a moment. "The time I was found out that mum was having my baby brother. I was so happy that I wasn't going to be the only child of the family." He said. Hermione smiled faintly. She didn't know Peter had a brother. "Wormtail, you need a bigger happier thought than that. That's not good enough." Sirius said.   
  
Hermione didn't want to admit it. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Peter because of the downcast look on his face. Remus glanced at Hermione and saw the look she was giving Sirius from the corner of her eyes and nodded. "Try again, Peter. I'm sure you can do it this time." He reassured.   
  
Peter smiled abit and nodded. He closed his eyes then rose his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He said abit louder than he meant to. But it worked. Because a large rat rolled out and started scurrying around.   
  
Everyone smiled. "Good one, Peter." James said patting Peter's back. Peter looked proud. James looked at Hermione. "Alright, Granger. Let's see if you can turn into an animal or not." He said with a small smirk.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. She remembered what Peter said to her that one day.   
  
Anyone can be animagus. You just have to believe you can do it. It's there the whole time. Inside your heart. If you truely believe you can transform into your animal then you can. She remembered.   
  
She closed her eyes and imagined herself an animal. She was trying to picture herself as any bird. She thought it would be great to be an eagle or something. But then the otter Remus mentioned shot into her mind. She then felt different. She felt herself shrinking. Hermione had just transformed into an otter.   
  
The boys looked down at her with amazed looks. "Whoa! She is an otter!" Sirius said getting to his knees. Hermione looked herself over and made a small squeak of excitement. She felt like an otter too. James tilted his head. "Now we just have to think of a name for you now. Since your going to be a Marauder." He said. Hermione went over to a stream that wasn't too far and looked at herself.   
  
Her fur was as brown as her hair. It looked like very soft and possibly it was. Her lovely brown eyes reflected back at her.   
  
The four boys were busy trying to think as they watched her to notice that someone was walking towards them. Hermione's new senses went off and she spun her head around. Her eyes went wide and she hurried up to Remus and climbed onto his lap looking over his shoulder.  
  
The four boys turned around and found that it was Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her close as he stood. The other three stood with him. Malfoy smiled cruelly. "What's that you got, Lupin? Your new pet? Ooh. How cute." Bellatrix taunted. Sirius growled standing up. "Back off, Bella! What do you lot want?!" He snapped.  
  
Malfoy looked lazily at the otter in Remus's arms. "Oh nothing at all. Just taking a walk. Trying to find Hermione Dumbledore." He said. James glanced at Hermione. "Well she's not here right now, now is she? So you can go look for her somewhere else!" He said sharply. Malfoy shot James a look. "Better watch it, Potter." He warned.  
  
James step closer and Hermione gave a warning growl too. Everyone looked at her. "You know, Lucius. I think that otter of Lupin's is growling at you." Snape said. Malfoy grinned. "Well we'll have to teach it a lesson. Now won't we?" He said grabbing his wand. Remus turned abit to protect Hermione. "Don't you even think about it! She has done anything to you!" He snapped. Malfoy grinned. "She, huh? So you got yourself a girlfriend." He said. The Slytherins laughed.   
  
James and Sirius stepped abit closer to stand in front of Remus to help protect Hermione. Remus dropped his head abit closer to Hermione's. "I think you better run for it, Mione. Get into the stream. Otters can stay under water for a long time." He whispered very lowly. Hermione gave a small nod to let him know she understood him.   
  
Remus bent down abit ready to let Hermione start running for the stream. "So you going to marry her when your older?" Mcnair taunted. James growled. "Go away! We were hanging out here first!" he said.Bellatrix went for her wand. "We just want to play with the cute otter too." She said childishly. Remus quickly let Hermione drop. "Run for it!" He said. Hermione started running.   
  
Bellatrix had her wand out first. "Impedimenta!" She yelled. Hermione rolled to the side as she heard the spell coming after her. It missed her by an inch but sent dirt flying up. The boys gasped as they went for their wands. They thought Hermione had been hit.   
  
But Hermione had jumped into the stream and dove down. Bellatrix pouted. "Aw! We were just trying to have abit of fun." She said in a fake pout. Malfoy laughed. "Come on. Let the four cry over Lupin's girlfriend." He said. The gang of Slytherins stalked off.   
  
The four Marauders ran to the stream's edge and looked around. "Where is she?! Mione?!" Sirius whispered with abit of panic. Remus started looking in the water. It was hard to see what was in there because of the mud all over the place. "I don't see her. They didn't just blast her to pieces, did they?" Peter asked fearfully. James was looking around and messing up his hair with worry.   
  
Just then the furry head popped out of the water. All four looked at it. "Hermione?" They all asked. Hermione gave them a small otterish smile. Remus let out a long breath. "God, Hermione. You had us worried." Sirius said. The otter climbed and shook the water out of her fur. Everyone laughed. "See if you can change back, Hermione." James said. The four backed off to let Hermione have some room. Hermione concentrated and then transformed back.   
  
All four boys sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. Are you alright?" James asked. Hermione stood up straight. She pulled out her wand and held it above her head. "I'm fine. Don't have such a cow over me. She missed me by an inch." She said. She waved her wand and she was dry again.   
  
The five sat down again. "Those big prats. We'll get them back." Sirius said. Hermione shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Let's just think of a name for me." She said. They all smiled. "This is going to be hard you know." Sirius said. Hermione shrugged. Peter bit his lip. "We could call you Brownie since your fur was brown." He said. They all laughed. "Brownie? That's abit too cute, Peter." Hermione said. Peter blushed. "Well you are cute." he muttered but they all heard that.   
  
Hermione blushed bright red. "Thanks." She said. James tilted his head. "Well......we could call you Waterfoot. Since otters can go in the water like you." He said. Hermione shook his head. "Nah."   
  
Sirius shifted his head abit that it cracked his neck abit. However, cracking his neck hurt. "Ow!" He cried out and fell off his rock. The other four laughed. (A/N: You know sometimes when you turn your head and you crack your neck and sometimes it hurts? Exactly what Sirius did.)  
  
Remus rose an eyebrow. "She was pretty fast on getting away to the stream." He said. James started to count on his fingers."Okay. She's an otter. She swims very good in water. She has brown fur and eyes. What's missing?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. Remus looked at her. "Transform again, Hermione. Let's get a good look at your otter form." He told her. Hermione nodded. She stood and transformed again. Sirius lightly picked her up and set her on the rock for them to get a look at her.   
  
As they examined her, Remus spotted a small light brown mark on her shoulder near her neck line. It was of a small star. He pointed at it. "Hey, she's got a mark. That's cool." Sirius said.   
  
They back up abit as Hermione transformed back. She pulled off her jacket and pulled her sleeve up. The birth mark was still there. "I've had that for ages. I almost forgot that I had that birthmark." She said. James counted up the things again. Hermione was chewing on her lip as she tried to think. Remus then smiled. "We could call you Swiftstar." He said. They repeated the name. "Swiftstar. Yeah. I like it." Hermione said. James nodded. "Okay. Swiftstar it is. Welcome to the Marauders, Swiftstar." He said. They all high fived. So now there were five Marauders.  
  
A/N: I know the nick name is sort of corny but it was the only thing I could think of. Here's a reason why I named her Swiftstar anyway. One, because otters can be pretty fast on land and definitely water. And two, you probably already guessed it. Because of her birth mark. Like I said, stupid name but I tried. shrugs the thought off Review please.  



	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I understand some of you are having trouble reading chapter 8. But I swear that it is up. I checked it myself.. I don't know what's up but it is there.   
  
Now about this chapter, this is it. The Hermione/Remus chapter. You may like it. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
The five were always talking and plotting pranks to pull on Slytherins. It was bit funny actually. Lily started to give James, Sirius, Remus and Peter lectures for being a bad influence on Hermione. The five would laugh and keep at it. Hermione was having so much fun that she almost forgot that she was from the future and she didn't belong in the past. And it was around the Christmas season when things really started to change.   
  
The halls were highly decorated with the Christmas spirit. James and Sirius was going to go home to spend Christmas. Peter was going home too. But Remus was staying. His family was going to visit some more of his family and he decided he didn't want to go. James invited Hermione to spend Christmas with his family but she decided that she wanted to keep Remus company so she was staying. So off they went.   
  
Remus was looking abit pale again. And Hermione reliezed that the full moon was approaching again. She didn't relieze that the full moon was going to be on New Year's Eve. She just smiled abit and decided to talk to Remus about letting her join him that night. "I don't know, Swift. I just don't want to take any risks." He whispered to her during Arithmancy. She shrugged. "To take such a risk would the fun of it." She whispered back. Remus looked at her then smiled. "That is exactly what Sirius would say." he said. Hermione smiled back.   
  
In fact in the future, she remembered, that is what Sirius said to Harry. She just happened to be in the same room when he said that. Hermione smiled and paid attention to the last class that they had before Christmas break would start.Hermione and Remus was wishing everyone good bye. They were going home for the break. Lily hugged Hermione. "Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me? My parents are muggles and you would be more than welcome to stay." She said. Hermione shook her head."Don't worry about me. I'll just stay home with Uncle Dumbledore." She said. Lily laughed abit and nodded. "I guess your right. Happy Christmas." She said and climbed into the carriage. The two sixth years watched their friends leave.   
  
Then the two walked back into the warm castle. They spent most of the time reviewing for O.W.L.'s and doing their homework together. And sometimes they would have a go at Wizarding chess although Hermione was very terrible at it. She never really played and so Remus was teaching her some very good moves.   
  
They were almost the only Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts. Hermione spent most of her time writing in her diary. It was abit like Tom Riddle's diary. Whatever she wrote, the words would disappear and wouldn't show up unless you knew the password. And Hermione had a special password for her diary. Soon it was Christmas Eve and that's when things really started to change.   
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch just at dusk thinking about Harry and Ron. She felt tears pouring down her face. She missed them alot. Ron would be sulking abit just because he would recieve a maroon jumper from his mother just like he did every year. Harry would laugh and eat chocolate frogs Hagrid usually sent him. She even missed Crookshanks, although she remembered how grumpy he got when she tied tinsel around his neck. But she did that only to tease her orange cat.   
  
As Hermione sat there hugging her blanket tighter around her, she didn't relieze that someone had heard her from the boy's dorms and came to find out what was wrong. Remus looked around the wall as he climbed down the stairs and stepped closer. He could see her crying on the couch in her arms. Remus looked around and went closer. "Hermione?" he asked.   
  
Hermione jerked her head sitting up. "Remus? Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." She said wiping her tears away. Remus went around and sat next to her. "No. You didn't wake me. Are you sure your okay?" He asked. Hermione sighed and stared into the flames. "I just miss Harry and Ron." She said without thinking.   
  
Her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Remus cringed abit. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He said. Hermione smiled faintly. She decided that she did want to talk about it. "It's alright. It's not like your not going to meet them." she said. Remus looked at her and tilted his head with curiousity. He figuared that he did want to know. "Who are they? One of them your boyfriend in the future?" He asked curiously.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm single. No one would dare go out with me. No one liked me because I was too busy into books and not looks." She said. Remus looked at her. "Your not bad looking if that's what you think. I'll be very honest. Your alot prettier than you think." he commented.Hermione looked at him then felt herself blush. "Thanks. Any way, Harry and Ron are my best friends. In fact.......I don't know if I should say this but Harry is James and Lily's son." She said.   
  
Remus's jaw fell. A look of surprise came across his face. "James and Lily's? So they get married, huh?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Harry looks exactly like James. I swear when I first laid eyes on James, I swore it was him." She said with a small laugh. Remus smiled brightly. He was happy that Hermione was looking cheerier. "So......what about Sirius, Peter and me? Did you know us too?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip. "You remember that night when I told you guys the truth and how I said I only knew three of you in the future?" She asked. Remus nodded. "Yeah." he said.   
  
Hermione swallowed hard. "Well, I knew you first. Then Sirius and then Peter. You were our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in our third year." She said. Remus snorted with a surprised laugh. "Me? A teacher? You've got to be joking." He said laughing.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. You were the best teacher we had. I swear it too. The worst teacher we had was Professor Umbridge but you don't want to know about that." She said. Remus looked at her. "Do you mean Dolores Umbridge?" He asked. Hermione looked at him. "Yes. You know her?" She asked. Remus gave her a look as if that was obvious. "She was here only a few years ago. I'm not big on swearing or anything. But she is the biggest bitch the world has."   
  
Hermione laughed abit. "You've got that right." She said. Remus laughed with her. "So what about Sirius and Peter?" He asked. Hermione frowned. She remembered everything about them. Even that Sirius dies. She looked away. "I can't tell you everything." She said. Remus nodded with a small smile. "I know." He said.   
  
Hermione then had a flash image of Draco Malfoy again. She jerked her head and covered her eyes. Remus sat up straight. "Mione? What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
Hermione shook her head tears filling her eyes. She could feel his hands all over her again. "No. Leave me alone." She whispered. Remus put his hand on her shoulder making her jump. She looked frightened up at him. "Hermione?" Remus asked. Hermione threw her arms around Remus's chest and hugged him. He was startled just like James was that one night. He was looking down at the crying girl. "He haunts my dreams. Always touching me. Calling me mudblood." Hermione cried softly.   
  
Remus hugged her abit. "Who?" He asked. Hermione sniffed into his chest. "Draco Malfoy. He's trying to hurt me again in my dreams." She cried lowly. Remus sighed with sympathy. "Don't worry, Swiftstar. He won't hurt you. I won't let him." He said. Hermione looked up at him.   
  
Her eyes caught something above them. So she pulled away abit and looked up. It was Peeves grinning with a mistletoe in his hand. "Kissy, kissy under the missytoe." He sang. Remus looked up and went bright red. Hermione laughed wiping her tears away. The two looked at each other blushing furiously. "Well.....it is the law of the mistletoe." Remus said. Hermione stared up into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She was so enchanted by him.   
  
She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Remus. Well here was her chance. She pressed her lips against his. That was then fireworks flew. Her heart started to pound harder. It was the same for Remus. His hand went to the back of her neck wanting her to come closer.   
  
There was a cackle and Peeves blew away. Hermione couldn't pull away. Niether could Remus. Their eyes on each others. They were stuck like that untel Remus did pull away. He turned his head away. Hermione blushed maddly and looked away.   
  
After a moments silence, they looked at each other again. Both just yearned for more. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. Their lips pressed against each others again. Hermione layed back against the arm of the couch pulling Remus with her.   
  
They kissed softly then their mouths parted. Remus slid his tongue in and they kissed the fire of passion. Hermione's hand ran through his hair. Remus's hands wandered abit to Hermione's hips but didn't go any lower. He breathed against her beautiful lips then pulled away abit just looking down at her. Hermione smiled up at him. "Hermione, your so beautiful. Really you are. I wish I could keep you." He said.   
  
Hermione smiled forgetting everything right now. She didn't care. It was just her and Remus. She reached up and brushed his bangs out his face. "You can." She whispered. Remus smiled at her then met her lips again. They curled up together on the couch. A blanket over them. Remus's arms around her. They fell asleep like that for the rest of the night.   
  
Hermione was the first one awake. The room was dim with the blue light slowly lighting up the room. She felt Remus's arm around her and she turned abit. She smiled seeing his hansome face. He was soundly asleep looking so peaceful. Hermione reached up and pushed his bangs out of his face. His eyes lightly opened and he smiled even more at her. They remembered the night before too well. It felt so right to just lay there together for hours.   
  
"Happy Christmas, Remus." Hermione whispered. Remus smiled abit more.   
  
"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He replied.  
  
They gazed at each other for a minute. Hermione wanted to kiss him again. So she did. Remus took her kiss and hugged her closer.   
  
After five minutes of another make out session, they both got up. Moving over to the christmas tree they found their presents. Hermione smiled as she sat next to Remus. They began going through each present.  
  
Hermione had recieved an advanced spell book with difficult spells from Lily. There was a note saying since she liked to read so much she could read on how to do some more spells.   
  
She also recieved a small box of pictures from James. He thought Hermione would like some memories of her new best friends of the past.   
  
Sirius gave her an enchanted mirror that said crude things like, "You are one sexy babe" or "Hubba, hubba! Toil, boil and trubba!" She really did get a kick out of it.   
  
Peter gave Hermione a set of new quills, parchment, evelopes, seal with HG for her name. The wax was red. And the all of them were personalized. H.G. Hermione was amazed that Peter would get her something like that. She really liked them too.   
  
And the last thing she got from Remus was music box that played Greensleeves. It had a lovely fairy figuarine that danced on air while the music played. Hermione smiled at Remus and gave him a thankful kiss. "Thank you so much." She said cheerfully.   
  
Remus was looking at a painting that Hermione did herself. "You painted this?" He asked. Hermione looked at it. "Yes. Do you like it?" She asked.   
  
It was of five different animals in the forest during the winter. A clear winters night with bright stars and full moon. The wolf was on a high rock howling up at it. A stag was standing abit below on the other side of a reflecting stream. It held it's head high as it gazed up at the moon. A black dog right next to the stag's side. A small plump rat sitting next to the wolf looking up at it. In the stream was an otter just sitting on it's back looking upward. All eyes were on the full moon or the wolf. At the very bottom was an inscription. It said: Star Light, Star Bright.   
  
Remus smiled. "I love it. Your very good, Swiftstar." He said. Hermione blushed abit and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and they sat in each other's arms.   
  
Just then an owl swooped in from the open window and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap. The owl landed on the couch. Remus smiled. "Hey, that's Merlin, the Potter's owl. Looks like we both got a letter from James."   
  
Hermione turned around and gave the letter to him. Remus tore the letter open and looked it over. His smile faded. Hermione stared. "Remus?" She asked. Remus looked up at her. He held it out to her. So she took it and read it.   
  
Dear Remus and Hermione,   
  
Happy Christmas. I hope your having a wonderful time right now with your presents and all. I am too actually.   
  
Look, something happened just the other day. A day ago anyway. Sirius showed up on my family's door step. He's ran away from home. Apparantly he had a very nasty row with his father and mother. He looked quite beat up actually. Mr. Black must have taken a few swings at him after a few things Sirius said. It took us awhile trying to calm him down though. I have never seen Sirius cry like he did. I would just tease him about it but this ain't not laughing matter. Mr. Black had gave him a black eye and a bloody lip. He's doing alright now. Mum says he's going to be staying with us for now on. Sirius isn't going to go home. He's no longer welcomed there. Sirius told us that it was because of what happened in Hogsmeade. That btch, Bellatrix really did rat on him for defending a 'Longbottom'. Anyway, he's doing much better. Dad got him cleaned up and he's doing alright.   
  
Sirius says hi. I just wrote to you to let you know what happened. Happy Christmas and see you after New Year's.  
  
James  
  
Hermione remembered right there. Sirius had told Harry that he ran away from home in his sixth year. She sighed. "Poor, Sirius. I hope he's alright." Remus sighed with a shrug. "He should be. He's with James's family now. He always did say that he hated his family. It was because they treated him poorly. Called him a traitor because he was in Gryffindor. His mother was the worst. She was always so big on dark stuff and that." He said.   
  
Hermione nodded. They both sat onto the couch and held each other. "So about New Year's Eve for the full moon." Hermione reminded Remus. He laid his head next to Hermione's. "I don't know, Swift. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said. Hermione shook her head. "I won't. Besides I want to have fun too. Running around on the Hogwarts grounds in my animagus form. It'll be a first for me." She said. Remus smiled. "Alright. If you truely want to go." he said. Hermione nodded. They went down to christmas breakfast together.  
  
It was now New Year's Eve. They were going to sneak out and go to the Dark Forest. The sun had set and it was just the two of them. They were running around in their animal forms. For some reason, Remus seemed more controlled with Hermione around. They watched the fireworks go off at the stroke of midnight. Hermione layed against Remus's chest between his front paws. His head laid next to her.   
  
'This was alot of fun, Moony.' Hermione spoke to the werewolf in otterish.  
  
The werewolf looked down at her and gave her a wolfish smile.   
  
'Yeah. It was.' He told her.   
  
They just laid there untel the moon went down then went back up to the castle hand in hand. They were in the common room making out again. Hermione felt like she truely loved Remus. She knew he loved her by the way he looked at her. Remus did love her. They just felt right together. Hermione went up to the boy's dorms with him and they looked out at the stars from the window. Hermione's eyes caught a shooting star just as Remus's did. They both looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"Star light, star bright. First shooting star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish you might. Grant me my wish I wish tonight." They both said.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think of a wish. But only one came. She wished that she could stay in Remus's arms forever. She opened her eyes and looked at Remus. He had his eyes closed still trying to think of a wish. Hermione smiled. She wanted to give him a kiss right there. So she reached up and placed her lips against his. His opened and he smiled between their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. "So what did you wish?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip. "I might not come true if I tell you." She said innocently.   
  
Remus shook his head. "Then again, it might." He said. Hermione smiled. "I wished I could be in your arms forever." She said hugging him. Remus ran his hand through her hair. "I wished the same thing." he said. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. They kissed again. Remus dragged her over to his bed and they laid down next to each other kissing. They began making out which only lasted for two hours.   
  
The morning came. The sun was pouring through the window. Hermione felt Remus's fingers softly running along her back. She smiled and turned around. His eyes went to her's and he smiled. "Morning." He whispered. Hermione smiled up at him. "Morning." She whispered back. They kissed.   
  
"So how did you sleep?" Remus asked with a cocked eyebrow. Hermione smiled and put her hands on his chest. "I slept heavenly. How about you?" She asked. Remus kissed her neck. "I slept wonderfully myself." He said. Hermione then heard something. She quickly pushed the curtains open and looked out the window.   
  
There were several carriages were coming. "Looks like everyone's returning today." Hermione said. Remus sat up. "Well we better get up then." He said. Hermione nodded. She hurried over to the girl's dorms. Remus took a shower in the boy's showers and pulled on his cloths.   
  
The two met in the common room and sat down on the couchs. Hermione laid her legs across Remus's lap.They were just relaxing when the potrait was swung open. Both turned to see they're best friends enter. James, Sirius and Peter were laughing and dragging their trunks into the room. They turned their heads and saw Hermione and Remus. They all grinned happily. "Hey! How was your Christmas break? Did you get bored?" James asked walking closer with the other two.   
  
Sirius still had a bit of a bruise on his cheek. Hermione felt like giving him a hug. "No. We weren't too bored. It certainly was quiet but it was alright." Remus said. Peter's eyes narrowed abit as he bent abit closer. "Hey, Hermione. What's that on your neck?" He asked pointing.   
  
Hermione touched her neck where he was pointing at. Sirius and James bent closer. "It looks like a hickey." Sirius said. Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked at Remus. He was laughing under his hand. "Remus! I thought I told you no hickies!" She said smacking his arm softly. The other three's eyes went wide and smiles broke out. Remus was laughing harder. "Sorry, Swiftstar. I couldn't help it!" He said as Hermione pretended to strangle him.   
  
They were all laughing. "So you two hooked up while we were gone, huh?" James asked slyly. Remus shrugged. "Couldn't help it." He said. Hermione saw Peter frown and looked at the ground. She rose her eyebrows. "Peter, what's wrong?" She asked. Peter blushed abit. "To be honest, I was hoping you'd go out with me sometime. But it looks like your not available right now." He said with a shrug. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry, Pete. You'll find someone new." Sirius said. Peter shrugged.   
  
Hermione slid her hand into Remus's. "Anyway, we got your letter on Christmas. We're awefully sorry, Sirius." She said. Remus nodded. Sirius looked darkly away. "Don't bother feeling sorry for me. Be happy. I finally got away from that bitch I was forced to call mother. And her pimp, pricky husban." he said in a low growl. James shrugged running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, he's staying with my family untel he can get his own place." Remus nodded. "That'll be good for you both." He said. Hermione gave a nodded. "You'll have something to do over the summer." She told them.   
  
Just then, the potrait opened and Lily crawled in dragging her trunk. James quickly went to help her. Everyone sat together and started to talk about their Christmas Break. Lily almost freaked when she learned Hermione and Remus were together. "Oh, you two were made for each other! I knew that you would hook up! I just knew it!" She said happily. Hermione and Remus laughed while holding hands. They shared a small kiss making Sirius howl with laughter. They decided to go down and eat some breakfast.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Corny? Or was it alright?  



	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
The days went by. Hermione and Remus were very close together. They worked together on assignments all the time. People knew that they were now officially a couple. And again, McGonagall gave Hermione the lecture."Do you know how serious this is, Miss Granger? Do you?!" She asked angrily. Hermione looked at the ground feeling abit of ashamed. She knew she had broken a most serious law but she didn't care. She was so happy now.   
  
"Yes, Professor. And I know what I'm doing. I don't wish to be rude or anything, but I would like you to leave me alone about this. If I'm suppose to be playing as Hermione Dumbledore and not myself, I'll need to make sure I play the part right." She said looking the strict teacher right in the eye. McGonagall sighed heavily. "This is changing time, Miss Granger. You cannot do this sort of thing!" She said wearily.   
  
That was then Dumbledore walked into the room. "Minerva, allow me." he said. Hermione looked very nervous. She looked away with a few tears in her eyes. She knew she was in trouble. The strict teacher looked at the Headmaster and nodded slowly. She left the room. Dumbledore leaned against Professor McGonagall's desk and let his blue moon like eyes gaze upon Hermione. He was quiet for a long time then he smiled."I have no problem with this little fix whatsoever."   
  
Hermione looked surprised at him. "You.....you don't?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded. "You are a young woman who fell through time by an accident. But still, you have met love even if it is against standards. You must remember, Miss Granger, that you are from the future. And things will change." He told her.   
  
The brown eyed sixth year nodded. "I know, Professor. But no matter what happens, time has already changed. It's because I did come to the past." She said. Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct. Time has changed. But still, we must not let it change so rapidly. I agree with Professor McGonagall in a way. You can not get too involved with Mr. Lupin."   
  
Hermione nodded looking at the ground. Dumbledore smiled though. "But I do agree with you as well. You are only human and you can't help it if you fall for a very hansome young man like Remus. Perhaps it's destiny, perhaps not. But I do want you to be more careful." He said. Hermione looked up and smiled at the Headmaster. She gave a slight nod. Dumbledore nodded back. "Now then, you are free to go after I explain a few more things." He said. Hermione nodded folding her hands together.   
  
Dumbledore stood straighter. "Professor McGonagall and I have done some researching without the Ministry of Magic's knowledge and have come to the conclusion that we may be able to send you back to 1996 soon. You will be able to live in your own time once again very soon. We will have to create a time travelling potion that will send you back. But it will take quite some time. Maybe a few weeks. So by Valentine's day or possibly longer than that, maybe Easter, you will be back in 1996."   
  
Hermione felt a small twinge of happiness that she'd be going back so soon. But then the thought of going back made her face fall. The thought of leaving Remus was unbearable. She forced a smile and nodded at Dumbledor. "Thank you so much, Professor." She said.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Your welcome, Miss Granger. You may go." He told her. Hermione quickly left the classroom. She hurried down the hall before stopping. She placed her hand against the wall and felt her tears just coming. She was going to be gone by Valentine's day.   
  
Hermione was quiet for the next few days. Remus was always wondering what was wrong. But his girlfriend wouldn't tell him. She just told him that nothing was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. So Remus kept quiet.  
  
The next full moon was coming. It took the edge off some things for Hermione. The five Marauders were going to go together this time. They were excited really. Especially Sirius, James and Peter. It was going to be their first time running with an otter in the group.   
  
They were always planning their big adventure while working on their homework. Lily and Remus was patrolling the halls since it was their turn. Hermione was writing in her diary again. As she wrote the ink sank into the paper. Sirius looked over at her. He glanced around then leaned over to see what she was writing. Hermione didn't look up but her brow furrowed and she slightly closed her book.   
  
"Don't even think about about, Padfoot." She said. Sirius pouted abit. James looked around. "Just curious, Swift. I know you can't say anything but what is the future like?" He whispered. Hermione glanced over at him. She bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't say, James. I'm sorry." She said.   
  
She despretely wanted to tell them. She knew she was running out of time to tell them. But she couldn't. She was in trouble as it was. She sighed. "I'm going to bed." She got up and hurried up the girl's dorms.   
  
The three Marauders watched her. "That was abit weird. Something's up with Swiftstar. I wonder what's wrong with her." James said. Peter was quiet for a minute. "Maybe she knows something that might hurt in the future." He suggested. Sirius nodded. "Yeah. That's probably it. I wonder what could be so bad." He said.   
  
Hermione was listening on the stairs. She sighed deeply.   
  
'You have no idea how bad it is, Sirius.'   
  
Then she went up stairs. She plopped onto her bed and just stared up the cieling. She had to tell them some how. She wanted to save her friends from the worst predicament ever. She wanted Harry to have his parents. She wanted Peter to stay good and innocent like he was now. She wanted Sirius to be okay with his family. She wanted to be in Remus's arms forever. But no. She couldn't help. She just couldn't.   
  
Hermione rolled over onto her stomache. "If I can't tell them myself, I'll tell them by letter. It'll give them a chance." She climbed off her bed and started to dig in his trunk for the writing set that Peter gave her for Christmas. She found it and began writing. She was going to start with Sirius's. She already knew what she wanted to say to him.   
  
Hermione dipped her eagle feather into the green ink and began. The letter would be short and simple but it would say enough.   
  
My good friend, Padfoot,   
  
I know I shouldn't say anything, but I must. This has been haunting my thoughts since I came to the past. And I need to tell you the truth. As you know, I came from the future and all. But there is something that you must know and be aware of. Last year, my time in my fifth year, a horrible thing happens. It's really hard to explain but I will try my best. I will be attacked by DeathEaters with my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, along with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. We will in the Ministry of Magic under false information about you being captured and tortured by Lord Voldemort. You will come rescue us with other people of the Order of the Phoenix and fight your cousin. You must not fight her, Sirius. Please don't fight her. She'll kill you. She'll kill you with her wand. I didn't want to get involved with everyone here in this time. But I did. I had to warn you that you will die if you fight Bellatrix Lestrange, your cousin. I hope you get this letter sometime in the future before it happens. But please becareful. I don't want to lose you again.   
  
Swiftstar, aka, Hermione  
  
Hermione had shed some tears while writing it. Her tears splashed onto the parchment as she wrote. Then she began blowing on the ink to dry it. Then she folded it and put it into the envelope. She wrote Padfoot on the envelope and then stuffed it under her pillow.   
  
She would figuare out what to do with it later. She then began writing to James.   
  
Dearest and noble Prongs,  
  
I wanted to tell you that you have been a great friend this year while I was here. I know I can't tell you but I have to. It's about your future. And Lily's future. Along with your son and my best friend, Harry. Yeah, your son is my best friend in the future. And I just had to tell you or Lily. When Harry is one years old, on Halloween's night, you will be betrayed by one of your friends and Lord Voldemort will attack you, Lily and Harry. You and Lily will be killed. Harry will survive the Avada Kedava curse and be famous in the years to come. I can't bear it that you, my best friend and my best friend's father, will be dead. Please don't make Peter your Secret Keeper. It's for everyone's sake. Even Harry's. I don't want to see Harry without parents. He loved you even if he didn't have you. But I would rather see him with you and not with Lily's sister's family. They are horrid to him. Please becareful in the future. I hope you come through alright.   
  
Swiftstar, aka Hermione  
  
Hermione had cried all over that letter too. Tears had smeared the word Peter but she tried to fix it. It was alright after she was done. The next letter would be to Peter. She had to tell him the truth. Just in case the letter didn't reach James, Peter would have his and maybe he wouldn't betray James and Lily Potter.   
  
My poor Wormtail,   
  
One time you asked me a question. A question about the future. You asked if you would betray one of your friends. I said no you wouldn't. But I lied. You will. You will betray James and Lily. Selling them to Lord Voldemort to save your own skin. I can't bear it that you, innocent but shameful, Peter, would do this. I must warn you now of what you did. And hopefully you won't do it. You are a great friend, Peter. Please don't betray James and Lily. Please don't ruin their son's life. Harry is my best friend in the future. I don't want to see you live your life as our best friend's murderer. I want to see you as a clean man in the future and not a dirty, scumbag one. Farewell, Wormtail and remember what I said.  
  
Swiftstar, aka Hermione  
  
She was trembling by now from the pain she was having. She really hoped that Peter would understand and not hurt James and Lily. Hopefully he would find this letter and make sure that nothing bad would happen to her best friends.  
  
The next letter was to be Remus's. She couldn't think of any real reason why she had to tell him anything but she figuared that she would write him telling him everything she told the other three.  
  
My dearest love Remus,  
  
This year has been the most amazing year of my life. I have loved our moments together and would never trade it for anything. You have shown me a true meaning in life. I wish the moments would last for a lifetime. But they can't. I wish they could but they can't. Since I won't be able to stay forever like we wished for, there are things I must tell you. Things of the future. I know you didn't want me to tell you because of how much it would change the future. But the things I have to tell you is very important.   
  
Number one, you must make sure James and Lily stays alive. They will die if they don't have protection. They will be betrayed by someone and murdered. Please make sure they stay safe. Harry, James's son will need alot of guidence when you are our D.A.D.A teacher in our third year. He'll need you to teach him how to conjurer up the Patronus. If you don't teach him, Harry and I will be attacked by the Dementors trying to protect Sirius from them. We won't be able to protect ourselves. Sirius, Harry and I will be worst than dead. Please help us this way.   
  
Number two, make sure Sirius treats Peter right. Keep very close to him. Make sure he doesn't become a coward. Because if he does, he'll betray James and Lily. Betray all of you. He'll sell them to Voldemort and Harry will never get to see his parents besides from pictures and stuff.   
  
Number three, make sure Sirius doesn't do anything stupid in the future. I know that'll be hard.   
  
Hermione paused to laugh under her tears. It would be very hard to keep Sirius from doing anything dumb. She went on.   
  
But he will die if he doesn't have protection. The right protection anyway. Bellatrix will kill him if he doesn't becareful. If he doesn't follow Dumbledore's orders.   
  
And number four, which is the most important of all, I love you with all my heart. I will never forget our moments. Never. But you know as well as I do, that we can't always be together. It hurts so much to think such things and right now I'm bawling like a baby because of the thoughts. I never want to think such things. I have never been so happy in my life untel I was with you. You must understand that you were always the one for me. I will always love you and nothing else will never matter but you. Farewell, my love. And never forget me.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Hermione Jane Granger 'Dumbledor'  
  
Hermione sniffed her tears back. She blew on the ink and then kissed the parchment. After she was done she carefully put the letters into evelopes and addressed them to Prongs, Wormtail and Moony.   
  
She put the four letters together into her trunk. She would give them to her best friends before she had to go back to her time. Hopefully, things would really change. She wanted to see a brighter future. Hermione curled up on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Abit dramatic in the chapter. But this was the only Hermione could warn her friends. Since she can't tell them herself she wrote a letter to each and every one of them. Hope you like it and it's not getting boring. There are several more chapters coming up so don't worry about it ending so fast. Review please.  



	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Some of you have been wondering what would happen if time did change. Just to let you know, time has changed no matter what happens because Hermione was never suppose to go back into time. We'll see if she made a difference or not. Here we go with Chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
The days were passing. The five Marauders went out on the full moon. They had such a blast. Hermione almost forgot about her letters. She was never so happy before untel now. She was with her true friends. Hermione's nightmares about Draco Malfoy began to fade. They didn't haunt her as much. And when they did, Hermione would wake up and go sit in front of the fire to think. A few times Remus would come down shortly after she did and let her curl up on his lap. They would just sit together holding each other. Making wishs that they knew wouldn't come true. Hermione was feeling much better after her nightmares stopped. But it just got worst. They would soon return. Especially after Groundhog's day.  
  
It was a brilliant sunny day. The snow was starting to melt and the trees started to grow leaves. The things with the Slytherins were still the same. A few times the Slytherins tried to hex Hermione or trip her. When they actually did, the one Slytherins who hurt her were abit sorry later. Sirius or James over reacted and jinxed every one one of Slytherins who tried to hurt her. They were always in detention now.  
  
Of course they had been in detention more times than Hermione could count. Practically the two's homeroom was detention. It just made Hermione laugh though. Sirius and James just loved detention for some reason.  
  
When she asked them why wouldn't they straighten up, Sirius just started to laugh so hard that he had to hold his sides. "Us? Sirius Black and James Potter? Straighten up? That's a laugh, Swiftstar! Why would we straighten up when that would take all the fun out of everything!" He said laughing abit too hard. It was then Hermione reliezed James was using a tickling spell on Sirius and so she started to laugh from watching Sirius starting to dance away from James. Remus laughed with Peter. It was fun watching James torture Sirius in a good way.  
  
Hermione then noticed that there was a notice on the boards. She went over to read it. Remus followed her. The two read it.  
  
ATTENTION PREFECTS!!  
  
BIG PARTY ON GROUNDHOG'S DAY  
  
9:00 P.M.  
  
BRING A DATE OR SOME FRIENDS!  
  
LOTS OF GAMES, FUN AND MUSIC!!  
  
IN THE HEAD'S DORMS!  
  
Remus snorted abit. "I almost forgot about that. Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff is the Headboy. Li Chang of Ravenclaw is the Headgirl. They told us, Prefects that they planned to do a party. Thought it would be fun." He said with a smile. He turned around and looked over at Lily. "Hey, Lily! Remember we have that party to go to in the Heads's room." He called to her. Lily looked up with abit of confusion for a moment. Then her eyes brightened. "Oh! That's right! We can take some friends too."  
  
Remus nodded. He looked at Hermione. "So, how about it? Want to go with me?" he asked giving her a wink. Hermione smiled brightly and nodded. She gave him a small kiss. "Of course, Moony. You gonna invite the boys too?" She asked. Remus shrugged. He looked over at Lily who was talking to James excitedly. "Well I think James has a date already. And of course, the Hufflepuff prefect will invite Sirius. She's been trying to get a date with him since Amber told her all about that stargazing night. I think Peter'll come anyways." He said. Hermione nodded hugging Remus.  
  
The party came up. Everyone was to go to the Heads's room. Hermione walked with Remus to the Head room. Sirius and Peter behind them. Finally the party was to begin. Hermione was sitting with Remus on a squishy chair. There was music playing and some were chatting away. There was a large table with food on it.  
  
And to Hermione's disqust, Lucius Malfoy showed up with his own date. By the look of her, it was Draco's future mother, Narcissa. The first thing Lucius Malfoy did was look straight at Hermione and smirked. Hermione was so sick of that smirk. It made her want to puke. She stuck her tongue out at Malfoy then put her head on Remus's shoulder. Remus was trying not to laugh because he was watching the look on Malfoy's face.  
  
Malfoy looked pissed. He looked ready to start jinxing people. But no one really paid him much attention. The party went on. Sirius was snogging with the Hufflepuff Prefect of course. It was his favorite subject at Hogwarts. He even said it himself. It was starting to get late and Hermione felt like she needed to get some sleep. She pulled Remus aside. "I'm kind of tired now. Why don't we go back to the Gryffindor Tower?" She asked him. Remus nodded. "Okay." he said.  
  
They started to walk towards the door when Amos Diggory hurried up. "Hey, Remus. Where you going?" He asked. Remus looked at Hermione. "We're heading back to our dorms." he said. Amos bit his lip. "Oh. Well......there was going to be a small meeting after the party. We had a few important notes to tell the Prefects." He told Remus. Remus moaned rubbing the back his head. "Oh man. Mind if I take Hermione back first?" He asked Hermione shook her head with a smile. "Remus, it's okay. You can stay. Besides...." she paused looking to where Sirius and James were.  
  
The two had started dancing on a table acting all drunk and embarrassing their dates. "Someone needs to make sure James and Sirius stays out of trouble." Hermione finished laughing. Remus and Diggory laughed looking at the two goofballs. "You have a point. Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the Gryffindor Tower?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded. "I'm a big girl, Remus. I can take care of myself. You just stay and have some fun." She said kissing his bottom lip. Remus smiled kissing her back. "Alright. If you insist." he said. He turned to look at Sirius and James. They waved to him. "Come on, Remus! Come dance with us!" Sirius laughed. Remus grinned and hurried over to them. He climbed up onto the table and began to sing and dance with Sirius and James. Hermione shook her head laughing and made her way out into the hall. She began walking back to the dorms.  
  
As she walked, she had a chill run right up her spine. It was the very same feeling she got when she last saw Draco Malfoy in the astronomy tower. Hermione began to pick up her pace so she could get into the common room and not feel so uncomfortable. She was just passing a suit of armor when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
She gasped as she was yanked back. A hand slapped over her mouth. She was slammed against the wall hard. Her head hit the bricks and it made her vision blur. She tried to struggle hard to escape but she couldn't move. Her attacker had her pinned against the wall. But she did remember seeing those icey evil blue eyes on her. "You should have never defied me, Dumbledore. You should have listened to me and did what I told you." the sly voice she despised said.  
  
She felt a cold hand around her neck but suddenly......."Hey! Leave her alone! You've hurt her enough!" someone yelled. Hermione felt her attacker shove her to the floor making her hit her head hard on the floor.  
  
She heard the attacker running down the hall. Her rescuer quickly bent down by her and looked into her eyes. Hermione was too dazed and felt like she was about to pass out. She only saw familiar black ebony eyes on her before her world went black.  
  
Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were laughing hard as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower. Lily was trying not to fall from laughing. The five made their way towards the stairs and started to climb when suddenly Filch stood in their path.  
  
Just by the sight of him just wiped the smiles off their faces. Filch was stroking his stupid cat absentmindedly. He had dark look on his face. "What are you five doing out of bed?" He asked in annoyance. The five swallowed hard while looking at each other. "We.....we were just getting back from the Prefect Party, sir." Lily said quickly.  
  
Filch's lip curled. His eyes looked them over. Stopping on Remus. "What is that in your pocket?" He asked wickedly. Remus looked down and nearly choked. The Marauder's map was hanging half way out of his pocket and he had forgotten to wipe it clean. Before he could try and stuff it back into his pocket, Filch made a grab for it.  
  
The four Marauders held their breath just waiting for the fireworks to fly. Filch's eyes danced all over the map with curiousity. "So, this is how you've been sneaking out. Nasty little students you all are. You will not be getting this back. I will be confiscating this and you will never have it back." he hissed in a pleasurable way.  
  
(A/N: Remember what Remus said in the third book how the Marauder's map was confiscated?)  
  
The four boys looked at each other with gloomy looks. Filch seemed abit happy that he had the parchment. "I think I'll be telling the Headmaster about your little play thing. You may just be expelled for this type of Dark arts." he said.Sirius narrowed his eyes. "It has not got any dark arts whatsoever." he growled. Filch gave him a loathing look. "We shall let the Headmaster decide that." He said.  
  
Remus smirked just abit. "Alright. Let's. But first....." He paused taking out his wand. He pointed at the map. "Mischief managed." He quickly said before Filch could stop him. The map went blank. Filch's eyes went wide with fury. James smirked. "Have fun trying to prove it's full of Dark arts." He said cheerfully. The five laughed and left. Filch's eyes started to twitch with anger but he walked on.  
  
As soon as Filch was out of sight, they stopped. "F&k! Stupid son of a bch!" Sirius started to rant. Lily winced at his type of language. "Sirius, shut up. Don't talk like that." she scolded. Sirius ignored her and started jumping up and down with rage. James sighed. "Well, no more map. What now?" He asked. Remus shook his head. "I don't care anymore. I just want to go to bed." He said starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
Just then McGonagall walked up. "There you are. I have been searching all over for you four." She said pointing at the boys. The four Marauders looked at each other. "What did we do now, Professor?" James asked uneasily. McGonagall shook her head. "Nothing bad I hope. Professor Dumbledore has sent me to get you though. You four will follow me right now. Miss Evans, you are free to go."  
  
Lily nodded and gave James a small peck on the cheek. Then she left. McGonagall beckoned for the boys to follow her. As they practically ran after the Professor, McGonagall gave them all looks. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to get you because you have been very close to her all year round. So he wanted you to know first." she said.  
  
The four quickly looked at each other. "What? Who? Who's her? You don't mean Hermione, do you?" Sirius asked. McGonagall nodded swiftly. "Yes, Mr. Black. I mean Miss Dumbledore. Keep up." She said. Remus's heart started to beat faster. Something wasn't right. He just knew it.  
  
Before they knew it, McGonagall stopped in front of the Hospital Wing. "When you go inside, you will not yell or do anything rash. I'm afraid she is not in the right state at the moment." She said. Remus felt like he was swallowing a rock. "What happened to Hermione?" He asked. McGonagall peered at him. She didn't answer but walk in. The four boys looked at each other. "Um.....I don't think I want to know what's happened." Peter said uneasily.  
  
Remus didn't answer. He just hurried in and followed their Transfiguaration teacher. There he found Dumbledore in the room talking to the most unlikely person. Severus Snape. The four boys growled giving Snape a look which he returned. Dumbledore didn't pay any attention.  
  
He just looked straight at Remus. "Over there, boys. I will be with you in minute." he said pointing.The four hurried to where there was a half closed curtains. And what they saw, nearly made their hearts just fall right out. Hermione was sleeping in the bed. But she had a few bruises on her face.  
  
Remus's jaw fell and he nearly crashed into Madam Pomfrey just trying to hurry to Hermione's side. "For goodness sakes, Mr. Lupin. Walk, not run." She said sternly. Remus slammed himself into the chair next to Hermione and stared with wide eyes. James, Sirius and Peter quickly stood by Remus or on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." Remus whispered tears filling his eyes. He took her hand and held it. "What happened to her?" Sirius asked with pure worry. Dumbledore finally stepped up. "I'm afraid someone has taken the liberty of hitting her a fair few times. While she was unconsciense." He said.  
  
Remus started to break down abit. He looked at the Headmaster. "D-did they......" He couldn't bring himself to saying it. Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I'm happy and not so happy to say that Mr.Snape had scared the attacker off before they could even try. However, he has said that he didn't see who it was." He said.  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth and shot Snape a look. "Yeah right. I bet it was you, wasn't it, Snivally! You tried to take advantage of her, didn't you?!" He snapped starting forward. Dumbledore quickly placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Snape had gone for his wand but stopped when McGonagall shot him a look. So he placed it back into his pocket. "Sirius, you are getting a head of yourself. I do not believe that Severus would have hurt Hermione in anyway. He has admitted that he has not liked her all year but he swears he had not laid a finger on her when he has had the urge to." He said.  
  
Snape nodded slowly. Remus swallowed hard. For some reason, he knew it wasn't Snape. He knew that if Dumbledore believed that Snape was innocent, then he was. "Will she be alright?" he asked looking up.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "She will be fine. Nothing is broken. Only bruises. But I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has the right medicine to help her. Hermione will be returning to us soon in the morning." He said. Remus nodded. He was happy that Hermione was going to be okay. He, however, was still very upset that the girl of his dreams was hurt like that.  
  
After a few minutes, the boys were allowed to go back to their dorms. Once they left, Dumbledore sighed shaking his head. "This has gone long enough, Minerva. Miss Granger can no longer stay here. She is too much in danger. All year long someone has tried to hurt her. If I am not mistaken, the potion is ready?" He asked. McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Albus. It is. When shall Miss Granger take it?" She asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply. "When she wakes up. She will want to say goodbye to her friends, I know but I'm afraid it may cause difficulty for her and the boys. Including Miss Evans. They will not want to see her to go." He said. He looked at Madam Pomfrey. "In the morning, when she wakes up, let us know at once. Then we will give her the potion." Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, Professor. I will." She told him. The two Professors left. Leaving Hermione sleeping.  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me for this! You'll understand later. Things will change in the future just abit. I swear they will.  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I know this is abit sad. But don't worry too much. It'll be alright. I'm not even close to being done yet. There is still quite abit chapters left. Here's the next one for you all.  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
Hermione felt herself waking up. She was stirring now. The nightmares had bothered her again in the night. But she could escape this time. She felt as if Remus was in her dreams. She had seen him several times fighting off Draco Malfoy. They were dueling and Malfoy would fall in defeat. Hermione could feel herself blushing in her sleep.  
  
Then the sun started to shine in her face. She tightened her eyes and lifted an arm to shield herself. She opened one eye and found Madam Pomfrey watching her. "Good morning, Miss Granger." She said. Hermione smiled slightly. "Morning. Where am I?" She asked blinking the sleep from her face. Madam Pomfrey turned and waved her wand at the window where the sun was peeping through.  
  
The curtains closed so Hermione could lower her arm. "If I'm around, where else would you be?" She asked. Hermione laughed silently but winced from the pain in her head. "Good point." She said sitting up. The nurse had her one medicine in her hand. "Well, let's get rid of these bruises." She said. Hermione nodded and let Madam Pomfrey rub on her balm. Soon the bruises were gone.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly. "Well, I've got great news for you. The time travelling potion is complete and today you'll be returning to your real time." She said brightly putting the balm away. Hermione nearly froze right there. She was going home. Leaving the 70's forever. She didn't know if this was good or bad. She had fallen in love with the past. She just loved the music, the colors of the 70's. But she did miss Harry and Ron so much.  
  
She forced a smile. "Great." She said trying to sound cheerful.Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly. "I must go fetch the Headmaster. He'll be bringing the potion for you. You have fresh school cloths right there. Go ahead and get dressed and ready to go home." She said leaving. Hermione felt her chest just heave. She had to speak to Remus and the boys.  
  
She wanted to talk to them before she had to leave. She remembered she still had to give them their letters. She pushed the covers off and quickly got dressed. After she was done she sat on the bed with her feet dangling when Madam Pomfrey arrived with Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Good morning, Hermione. Are you ready to return to your own time?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione was quiet for a minute then shook her head.  
  
"There's still a few things I have to do, Professor. Can it wait for an hour or two?" She asked. Dumbledore rose his eyebrow. "Miss Granger, I know that you would like to say good bye to your friends but it would be best if you didn't. It would be much harder on you and them. You should go back now before this cools. This potion is very warm and it'll work best if it stays warm." He told her. Hermione sighed.  
  
She knew it would be hard on Remus if she said goodbye. "Professor, what if I don't want to go back?" She asked looking up at Dumbledore. McGonagall gave a sharp gasp and covered her heart as if Hermione said a nasty swear word.  
  
Dumbledor however, just smiled. "Now you know the reason Professor McGonagall didn't want you to get too involved with Remus Lupin. But I'm afraid you must go back. This is not your time line, Miss Granger. I do not wish to offend you but you do not belong in this time. It was an accident that you came back and you have changed time enough. You have to go back now." He said with a slight sign of pity in his tone.  
  
Hermione drew a shaky breath. She closed her eyes feeling the tears. She opened them quickly and looked at Dumbledore. "There is a diary Remus gave me along time ago. Can I please take it with me?" She asked with a pleaful look in her eyes. Dumbledore watched her then smiled slightly. "Very well. You may go and get the diary. But please come back as soon as possible. Everyone is in their classes right at this minute and it would be better if you didn't confront anyone. Especially your friends." He said giving a look of warning. Hermione understood that look. What he meant was, she couldn't tell them that she was returning to her time.  
  
For some reason, she had the feeling that Dumbledore already knew that Remus, James, Sirius and Peter already knew who she really was. She knew that he would talk to them later anyways. After she was gone.  
  
Hermione hopped off her bed and hurried out running through the halls to the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't have time to go find the boys. She had to give them their letters before she had to go. She raced to the potrait and gave the Fat Lady the password. Then hurried to her trunk and dug into it for the letters and her diary. She found them with ease.  
  
After getting the letters she quickly snuck into the boys's dorms. The four Marauders shared the same room so it would be easy. She went to James's trunk since his was closest to the door. She pushed it open and pushed a few things around. She noticed that his invisibility cloak was on the very bottom. So that was where she left the letter. Next she put Sirius's letter into his trunk. Then Peter's. Then lastly, Remus's. She took her time though to just stare at her letter. After a minute she kissed the letter and put it in. Then she left the boys's room.  
  
In the common room, Hermione paused to look around. She would miss everyone. Mostly the boys. Hopefully in the future, she would get to see them all together again. Harry would have his father and mother. Sirius wouldn't be dead. Peter wouldn't be a traitor. And Remus......well, she knew she would be happy just to see him again. Even if they couldn't be together. It just made her heart sink lower just thinking about it. And to make it worst, she couldn't say good bye to them.  
  
Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower with big tears in her eyes. She slowly made her back. But before she even got too far, she had to stop because someone was blocking her path. She looked up and found that it was Lucius Malfoy. The one who did attack the night before. She knew it was him because of his eyes. Hermione gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.  
  
Lucius Malfoy just smirked. "So, your up and walking around after our little confrontation last night, huh? Surprising." He said. Hermione stepped closer. "You will pay dearly for what you did, Malfoy. Just abit of warning now. But if you ever touch me again, I'll bust your lip." She warned coolly.  
  
Then she walked past him. Before she could get too far, Malfoy slapped her butt just like his son did in the future the day of the accident. Hermione jumped abit dropping her diary. She spun around and swung without thinking. Her fist came in complete contact with Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy flew down to the ground. Blood was just pouring from the cut on his lip. He looked outraged up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione had her fists clenched and rage in her eyes. "Like I just said. If you ever touch me again, I'll bust your lip, jack ass!" She spat. She scooped up her diary and gave him a look before turning away. Malfoy quickly got to his feet and went for his wand so he could curse Hermione.  
  
But someone stepped into her way. "Leave her alone, Lucius. You did deserve that." Snape said coldly. Hermione turned her head and looked at Snape. He was looking over at her. And for once he had a smile of amusement. It was like he had just enjoyed watching Malfoy get hit. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Snape definitely had a different side she had never seen before. Untel now.  
  
"Severus, are you standing up for her?!" Lucius growled. Snape looked at him and folded his arms. "Maybe, maybe not. But what do you think Dumbledore would say if you cursed his neice?" He asked tilting his head. Hermione smirked and shook her head. She thought this was just too amusing. Malfoy growled and spun away. He stomped down the hall and disappeared. Snape turned around and faced Hermione. "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Granger." He said softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes wide and her mouth fell open. "What? But how....." She paused. Snape sneered. "Don't think I didn't know from the start. I'm very good at spying and have been tailing you and your friends the whole year. Don't think I didn't know because I did. Why do you think I haven't been bothering you so much as I used to? Because I knew. You better get going before that potion gets cool." he said nodding. He turned and stalked off. Hermione just stood there in shock. Never in her life she thought Snape had a light side. She shook her head and hurried back to the Hospital Wing where Dumbledore was waiting with the potion.  
  
She sighed deeply and went closer. Dumbledore smiled softly. "I know you have grown attached to this time but it is for the best." He said. Hermione nodded. "I know." She said. She stood in front of the Professors and the nurse. Dumbledore set the goblet down. "Now then. Let me explain how this potion works. Once you drink it, you will feel abit of pain because it will be working itself to take you right back to the point you left. It may however take you back an hour after you came here. Do you understand?" He asked tilting his head abit.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and then nodded. "Yes, sir. I do. So your saying, when I drink it, it will take me back the night I was attacked and possibly only an hour after I was attacked, right?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes." He said. Hermione nodded hugging her diary tighter. "Alright. I'm ready." She said. Dumbledore nodded picking the goblet up. He held it out to Hermione who took it. She looked at the purple liquid inside it. She sighed and then looked up at the Headmaster. "Bottoms up." She said shifting her head. She gulped it down. It was abit bittersweet. But atleast it wasn't like the Polyjuice she had to drink in her second year.  
  
At that moment, a slight painful stomache shot up. She moaned painfully setting the goblet down. "See you in the future, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile. Hermione felt as if she was being sucked into a hole now. Everything went dark and she suddenly vanished in thin air.  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "Well, I suppose we just wait for her to just reappear again." He said. He turned towards the door when suddenly Remus, James, Sirius and Peter walked in. "Morning, Professor. We came to see Hermione if it is alright." James said. Dumbledore sighed shaking his head. "I'm afraid you are too late, boys. She has left Hogwarts for her original school." He said softly.  
  
The boys gasped stepping back. "What?! She's gone?!" Sirius asked. Remus's heart nearly fell out of his chest. Dumbledore nodded. "I am afraid so. You will not see her for a long time." He said. Remus lowered his head feeling devastated. Hermione left without saying good bye. That had hurt deeply.  
  
Peter stepped closer. "You mean she's left for her real time, hasn't she?" he asked. Then he reliezed what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth. But Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. And I am aware that you know her real identity. I have been for quite sometime." He said. The boys lowered their heads. "She's gone. And she didn't even say good bye." Sirius said sorrowful.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head lowering his. "I believe I am to blame for that one. I knew it would hurt all of you if she did say good bye. She wanted to stay here in this time with you all. But I am afraid that is not possible. She did not belong in this time. It is not her's. But do not fret, boys. After all, it isn't really a good bye. You will see her again." He said smiling towards Remus.  
  
Remus looked up and knew that Dumbledore was right. He knew he would see Hermione again. She even told him herself. But when they did see each other again, they couldn't be together. For he would be her teacher and she, his student. He didn't want that. He loved Hermione. He deeply loved her. And now......it was too hard on him. He turned away and walked out.  
  
Everyone was watching. James closed his eyes knowing that Remus was hurt. He was heartbroken. He wouldn't be able to recover for awhile. Dumbledore shook his head again. "I am terribly sorry I have chosen the wrong thing to do. But it was for the good of everyone. Now then, you three and Remus take the day off to try and comfort each other of Hermione's loss. And hopefully, let Remus know this, one of you may be able to save Hermione in the future from getting hurt." he said eyeing them all with a smile. Then he left. The three boys looked at each other and nodded. They all somewhat understood what Dumbledore had just said. They turned and followed the Headmaster out.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. You all hate me now. But it will get good. And certain things in time will change. You'll see what I mean later. Review please.  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Now these next few chapters are related to the books. You'll kind of see what I mean when you read this.  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
He was sitting in front of the fire. He was in deep thinking. The words was running through his mind. They had been since he found it. In fact he had it right on the coffee table in front of him. He had read it several times. Wondering if he should tell Lily. His hazel eyes on the fire. He could hear Lily singing to his son.  
  
James lifted his head with a smile. He loved Lily deeply. And Harry too. He would make any sacrifice for them. James stood and picked the paper up again. His eyes skimming through the letter. He was, again, re-reading what it said.  
  
Dearest and noble Prongs,  
  
I wanted to tell you that you have been a great friend this year while I was here. I know I can't tell you but I have to. It's about your future. And Lily's future. Along with your son and my best friend, Harry. Yeah, your son is my best friend in the future. And I just had to tell you or Lily. When Harry is one years old, on Halloween's night, you will be betrayed by one of your friends and Lord Voldemort will attack you, Lily and Harry. You and Lily will be killed. Harry will survive the Avada Kedava curse and be famous in the years to come. I can't bear it that you, my best friend and my best friend's father, will be dead. Please don't make Peter your Secret Keeper. It's for everyone's sake. Even Harry's. I don't want to see Harry without parents. He loved you even if he didn't have you. But I would rather see him with you and not with Lily's sister's family. They are horrid to him. Please becareful in the future. I hope you come through alright.  
  
Swiftstar, aka Hermione  
  
James sighed his hand starting to shake. He knew he could just run for it. But then again, if it was what the future held for Harry, he would be famous. Famous for defeating the Dark Lord that he for several years had been trying to do with the Order. Stopping the evil dark lord from reigning terror on everyone.  
  
James rubbed his chin and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Swiftstar. I wish it could be different but it can't." he whispered. He went over to the book shelf where he kept his secret papers and put the letter into the steel safe. James then went into the dining room where his beautiful red haired queen was feeding the spoiled brat of a son. The words of the letter already forgotten because of the happiness he could see.  
  
He grinned as Harry refused to eat more baby food. James couldn't help but laugh catching Lily's eyes. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "What's so funny?" She asked in strict way. James shrugged. "Harry reminds me of myself." He said. Lily rolled her eyes standing. She went over and hugged James. "That's kind of scary." She said poking him in the ribs. James laughed and wrapped his arms around Lily. He kissed her soft lips and hugged her tightly.  
  
They both looked at the sleepy looking baby in the high chair. James then frowned wondering if Hermione was really telling the truth about Voldemort paying them a visit. He let out a small sigh catching Lily's eyes. She looked at him and saw the look. She frowned abit. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. James glanced at her then smiled. "I'm just remembering our days at Hogwarts." He said. Lily smiled. "I miss her too. If it wasn't for Hermione Dumbledore, we probably wouldn't be together. And have a wonderful son." She said looking fondly at Harry. James nodded. "We did owe her alot, didn't we?" He asked. Lily nodded resting her head on James's chest. "I feel bad for Remus though. He loved her so much and then she disappeared like that. And never wrote to us. I'm beginning to think something bad had happened to her." Lily said with a slight frown.  
  
The black haired man frowned a crooked frown. He knew exactly what had happened. She was going through time trying to get back to her time. He wondered if he would see her again. Since she was going to be Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. He smiled planning already to invite Hermione Granger over for the Christmas holidays when Harry met her. He wanted to see her again. His old best friend. Boy, was Lily going to be surprised when she meets her. He could almost hear what she would say to Hermione the first time she lays eyes on her.  
  
thoughts  
  
They would be climbing off the train for the Christmas holidays. Harry would run and greet them. James and Lily would smiling waiting to see their son. Then Hermione would climb off with Harry and Lily would just stare. After the introductions were made, Lily would tilt her head like she always did when she was thinking. "You know. You look alot like an old friend of mine. Are you related to a Hermione Dumbledore by any chance?" Lily would ask. James would laugh.  
  
end thoughts  
  
And in real life James did. He snickered just thinking about it making Lily look at him. "What's so funny?" She asked. James shook his head releasing her. "Nothing. Just thinking about what Harry would say about your cooking." He teased. Lily's eyes went wide as she looked insulted. James quickly ran out of the room as Lily threw the cloth she was using to wipe Harry's mouth at him. "James Potter! I am going to skin you alive!" She laughed.  
  
James laughed as he went to the phone. "Just joking, love. I'm calling Sirius to see how he's holding up." he called picking up the reciever. He started to dial when suddenly the lights started to flicker. And the phone went dead. James's smile faded right away as his eyes grew wide. He dropped the phone and spun around. Something was coming.  
  
He ran over to the window and looked out into the darkness. The shadow of a man was creeping across the yard. His wand out. James felt his heart just freeze right over. His eyes went wide. He spun around. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off----!" He was yelling. He was running towards the door stumbling over the coffee table. The door suddenly burst open and monster was coming inside. James heard Lily starting to scream as she ran up the stairs.  
  
He was facing Lord Voldemort. "Get out of here! Get out of my house and leave my family alone you monster!" He yelled raising his wand. Voldemort cackled his high pitched laugh. He rose his wand. "Fool, Potter. You can't stop me." he said. James growled and started to flick his wand "EXPELL---!" He was yelling. Voldemort smirked and pointed. "Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed. James's eyes widened as the blinding green light shot at him. He didn't even have the chance. The killing curse hit him straight in the chest and sent him flying across the room. He slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. James Potter was dead.  
  
Voldemort made his way to the stairs and started to climb. "James? Is he gone?" Lily called. She opened the bedroom door and looked into the hall only to see the Dark Lord. She gasped and let out a scream. Lily slammed the door shut and ran towards the window holding Harry tight. She began trying to open the window she and Harry could escape.  
  
Suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges. Lily hugged Harry tighter. She spun around to look at the pale face hidden under the hood. "No! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything!" She cried covering Harry with her body. She cowered under the evil gaze from the Dark Lord. Voldemort had his wand out pointing at her. "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He ordered. Lily shook her head violently. "Not Harry! Not Harry, please not Harry!" She begged. Voldemort bared his yellow teeth with rage. "Stand aside, you silly girl! Do as I say! Stand aside now!" He roared raising his wand.  
  
Lily set Harry down behind her. Tears streaming down her face. "No! Not Harry! You can't kill him! Please take me, kill me instead!" She begged holding her arms out as if trying to push the evil creature away. "Please.......have mercy! Have mercy for God's damned sake!!" She screamed.  
  
Voldemort surely had enough of this woman's pleas. He rose his wand and jabbed it straight at her. "Crucio!" He yelled. The torture curse struck Lily hard in the chest. She began screaming as she fell to the ground beside Harry. Lord Voldemort just laughed his head off. Lily's eyes tightly shut as she screamed and kicked the ground.  
  
The Dark Lord stopped for a mere second and turned around. There stood his spy cowering in the doorway. Lily's eyes opened with all the pain. They widened at the sight of Peter. "You! Hermione was right! She said that there was something wrong with you!" She screamed. Peter had tears falling down his fat face. "I'm so sorry, Lily! I'm so sorry!" He cried in a muttering. Lord Voldemort just laughed and pointed his wand right at Lily. "Avada Kedvara!" He laughed. Lily let out another scream before going completely still.  
  
Peter trembled with wild eyes at the sight of her. His terror filled eyes went to Harry. "Please, master. Does it have to be this way? Maybe he can be your apprentice." he said hopefully. He wanted to save Harry's life. For James and Lily's sake.  
  
Lord Voldemort jerked his red eyes at Peter. "Shut up! If you wish to live then you will keep your traitorous mouth shut!" He roared. Peter flinched heavily and fell to his knees closing his eyes. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see the baby die. He pressed his fat face against the wall and covered his ears. "Avada Kedavra!" He heard his master yell.  
  
But instead of hearing the baby scream, Lord Voldemort did. Peter's eyes jerked open and he looked into the room. Bright light had filled the room blinding Wormtail. It was too intense. The light was coming from Harry Potter. The master was trying to back away. "NNNNOOOO!!!" The Dark Lord screamed.  
  
The house started to shake and rumble. Peter quickly got to his feet and raced out of the house. He just ran down the sidewalk stopping only at the gate. His tear streaked face was pale as he watched the bright light just fill the entire house. Then the loudest explosion.  
  
It sent Peter flying through the air across the street landing in a bush of thorns. Peter saw bits of wood,. fire, smoke everywhere. The house had been turned into ruins. He trembled and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, James! I'm so sorry!" He cried. Peter quickly apparated away from there.  
  
But only inside, sat the baby crying heavily. Harry Potter was crying from the pain on his forhead. The lightening bolt scar red and freshly cut. Only he was left alive just crying and screaming from the pain he had. Untel he fell asleep on the blanket next to his dead mother.  
  
A/N: I swear it I started to cry while typing this. But it had to be done. For one, if this wouldn't have happened, Harry wouldn't have defeated Voldemort and the Dark Lord would still be at large during the books. I'm really sorry, guys. But it had to be. Review please. prepares to get hit by bricks, stones, whatever is thrown.  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Thank you for you reviews. I did notice that some of you are mad about James and Lily, actaully mad is an understatment, more liked pissed, right? But like one of the reviewers said, it would totally mess up the books.  
  
Now this chapter has a bunch of scenes from the books. I'm actually trying to skim right through the years so it is abit of a rush and might confuse you just abit. But to not be confused, just take your time and reading every word. Because something may just dawn on you if you do take it slowly. You'll see what I mean in a minute. Let's read on.  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
It was only the next day, when Remus picked up the newspaper while drinking coffee at a small inn. He was taking a drink when his eyes widen on what he was drinking. He nearly inhaled his coffee and spat the rest of it across the table. He started to choke and sputter wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shabby robes.  
  
A few people were looking at him. A couple laughed silently at him. A young woman with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes was in the corner smiling towards Remus as if checking him out. A fat wizard shaking his head disapprovingly. But Remus paid no attention to them. He just picked up the newspaper and stared dumbstruck at what was on it. Tears filled his eyes on what he saw. He looked through the newspaper at every single headline. It was all the same pretty much.  
  
JAMES AND LILY POTTER MURDERED!!  
  
HARRY JAMES POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED!!  
  
YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED BY HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
THE SEARCH FOR SIRIUS BLACK IS ON!!  
  
Remus's eyes danced over the story in the Daily Prophet. He couldn't believe what it was saying. Tears were just falling from his eyes as he read. It was saying that Lord Voldemort had attacked James and Lily Potter and tried to kill Harry, their son. It was also saying that it Sirius Black was the one who sold them to Voldemort. Remus couldn't believe it. Sirius betrayed them? No! It couldn't be true! He would never do that! He believed.  
  
He shook his head throwing the paper down. He ran his hand through his light brown hair with exhaustion. He looked around the coffee shop again. His eyes had caught the woman's brown eyes but quickly went on as he started to stand. He froze on the couple and looked back to where the young woman was. But she wasn't there. Maybe he was just seeing things. Remus paid for his coffee and left.  
  
But the next few days passed and the newspapers were wild again. The Ministry of Magic had caught Sirius. But the problem was, Sirius had killed 13 people. 12 muggles and one wizard. That wizard was Petter Pettigrew. Remus was devastated.. He couldn't believe that Sirius betrayed James.  
  
But then again, maybe it did make sense. Sirius must have wanted to prove that he was a true Black and decided to work for Voldemort. All those years of being tortured by his family. Being told that he was a blood traitor of the family. It must have unhinged Sirius. He wanted to prove to his mother and father that he was their son. Remus began to believe that Sirius really did betray James and Lily. He never knew that he was dead wrong.  
  
Remus went back to his apartment and mourned. He had lost three of his best friends and his loved one. He had no one left. James and Peter were dead. Sirius had gone insane and murdered everyone. And Hermione.......he couldn't have anymore because she was probably one years old right now. It just hurt Remus so bad to think of these things.  
  
Remus sighed deeply and went to his ragged brief case. He opened it and pulled out Hermione's letter he had discovered along time ago. It was only two years after Hermione left actually. He didn't even notice the envelope that was with his scattered things. He only thought it was something else.  
  
When he did actually get it, he read it and then cried after he read it about five times. He cherished that letter. It was the only reminder of his days at Hogwarts with his four best friends. The five Marauders.  
  
Besides the painting that Hermione painted for him. His eyes danced across the room to the painting that sat on the chair facing him. The painting of the five animals. Remus slowly made his way towards it and he looked it over. There was abit of dust on it but he blew it all off. His eyes looked over the animals. The werewolf, the rat, the stag, the dog and the otter. His eyes went to the title.  
  
Star Light, Star Bright  
  
Remus smiled through his tears. He loved that rhyme. It reminded him of Hermione all the time. It was her favorite so it was his. He licked his lips and recited it. "Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish might. Grant me my wish that I wish tonight." He whispered. He frowned and closed his eyes.  
  
His whole body trembled and he shook his head."I miss you, Swiftstar. I loved you so much. I wish you were here. To hold me and comfort me." He whispered. He lowered his head and shook it. Everything was ruined for him. He just had to wait and full fill the promise he made to Hermione for the future. He would teach Harry how to use the Patronus like Hermione did to him and the others. He would make sure Harry was the best.  
  
Just like James was. The thought made him smile abit. He just had to wait. He could almost wait for years for Hermione. And so he had to. Remus put the letter back into his brief case and curled up on his bed falling asleep. He was too tired to stay awake and think right now. He soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was funny though as the years passed. Several times when Remus went out he always got the feeling that someone was watching him. He would always look around to see who would have been watching.  
  
A few times he would see the a young woman with chocolate brown eyes. But when he tried to get another to get another look, she wasn't there. Remus would shake his head. "Man, Moony. Your losing it." He whispered rubbing the back of his head. And that would happen once a month through out the year.  
  
The twelve years were up now. Remus was sitting in his room looking over some job applications. He was really trying to get a job. But it was abit hard when you had lycanthropy.  
  
He had seen the newspaper about Sirius escaping Azkaban. That worried Remus. What if he came to Remus for help? Remus knew he couldn't help Sirius but would he? Just then there was a loud pop and a puff of smoke. Remus leaped to his feet and yanked out his wand looking around.  
  
On the old chair had, sat Dumbledore's pet phoenix. If Remus remembered right the phoenix's name was Fawks. He lowered his wand and stepped over to Fawks. The red feathered bird was hold a letter. Remus took the letter and opened it. His eyes skimmed through it and a grin broke out on his face. This was the thing he had been waiting for so many years.  
  
Dumbledore had just asked him if he would be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So what Hermione told him was true. He was going to be the DADA teacher for them. He felt so happy. He would finally get to see Harry. James's son. And of course Hermione again. He wondered what she looked like right now.  
  
He wrote Dumbledore back and replied yes he would. Fawks took the letter and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Remus hurried and started to get ready to go. He wanted to be the best teacher ever for Harry and Hermione. He was going to teach them every thing he knew. Along with the other students of course. He was now a teacher and he would act like one.  
  
After he got that letter, he recieved another one. An unsigned one. A pure white dove actually brought it to him. A small card tied to it's leg. It only said,  
  
Congradulations on becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Moony  
  
Remus was confused. Did Sirius send this? He couldn't tell whose handwriting it was because it wasn't handwriting. Someone had typed it. Remus shook his head rubbing his eyes. Someone was really trying to drive him crazy.  
  
ooc: if you have seen the movie already, good. because this section is based upon it and not through the book. You'll see what I mean in a minute.  
  
The day finally came. It was only days after the full moon and Remus felt sicker than a dog at the moment. Hopefully he could get some good sleep on the train. Because God knew that he sure needed it. Dumbledore understood that Remus didn't have very much money so he bought Remus's ticket for him. Remus was very grateful that he did. He was afraid if he tried to apparate to Hogwarts he would pass out on the way and get stuck somewhere he didn't want to be.  
  
Once on the train, Remus sat down in an empty compartment and blinked several times trying not to pass out. The stewardess came in. She was quite pretty, Remus could see. Her straight brown hair pulled tightly up in a bun. She wore a stewardess uniform. "We won't be able to go for a few more hours, sir. Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked, softly. Remus rubbed his eyes. "How about a bottle of vodka for my headache?" he asked. The stewardess laughed silently. "Very well, sir. Be right back." She said softly.  
  
After a moment, she came back with a bottle and a glass. "Anything else?" She asked. Remus shook his head. "I'll be alright." He said. The woman left him alone closing the door. Remus poured himself a drink and swallowed the whole glass. He then poured himself some more and looked out the window as he drank. A few kids and their parents were already arriving.  
  
But Remus couldn't stay awake any longer. He needed some sleep. So he pulled his cloak closed tightly and practically hid his head under it and fell asleep against the cool window.  
  
He didn't know how long he was asleep. He was dreaming about teaching the classes. He could see James's son sitting in the front seat with Hermione. They were laughing at a joke Remus cracked. They were the smartest students he had. He could feel himself just smiling. He was teaching them the best spells to ward of Dart Arts and such. He kept imagining Harry doing the Patronus charm but he couldn't tell what his Patronus was. He was trying to see what it was but it was all blurry. Then he saw the small otter that he loved so dearly. He smiled in his sleep under his cloak.  
  
A few times, in his dreams Hermione spoke to him but that wasn't the weird part. He swore he actually did hear her voice. He felt himself stirring a few times. He stayed asleep. Only very few times he could hear students talking too loud. It really annoyed him just abit. But he supposed that he should get use to it by now. He just slept on.  
  
Finally he was starting to dream about being back with his four best friends at Hogwarts. They were laughing and enjoying their time. Planning on playing tricks Severus Snape. Then he remembered how scared he was when Hermione was in the forest while he was Moony the werewolf. It was his most terrorfying memory. Then it started to get very cold in the compartment. He could hear a sucking sound. Screams.  
  
His eyes shot open when he heard the Dementor enter. It's small screaming sucking sound. Remus grabbed his wand from his pocket and shot to his feet pointing the wand towards the door where the hooded beast was. He aimed at it. And his silver wolf shot out and warded the Dementor off and quickly. The door slammed shut and it went dark again.  
  
"Harry!" He heard that sweet angelic voice. His eyes jerked around as he looked. There were three students with him in the compartment. It was abit dark so it was hard to see who they were. But then again, the voice he heard......he didn't need light to see. He knew it right then and there. 'Hermione.' He thought with his eyes growing wider.  
  
Remus rose his hand and performed a small spell that he was holding a ball of flames. He could see who was there now. Two boys and one girl. But one of the boys was laying unconsciense on the bench. He looked exactly like James. Remus held his breath as he stared with wide eyes. Then a smile broke out on his face. It was Harry.  
  
His eyes went to the girl. There she was. So young and pretty. Hermione Granger wasn't exactly how he remembered her. She was alot younger than he remembered. The thirteen year old girl. Her hair was still brown and abit bushy like she had it but her eyes that Remus loved so much was on him.  
  
She was trying to shake Harry awake. "Harry! Wake up!" the red haired boy said. Remus ran his hand through his hair trying to get rid of his weariness. "Here. Sit next to him. Let me sit there." He said to Hermione. Hermione quickly got to her feet with the red head and they sat next to Harry.  
  
Remus sat from across the unconsciense Harry and studied him. He swore it was James laying there. But there was a big difference. James was dead and he never had a scar on his head. Minutes passed. The lights finally came back on and the train started to move again. Harry finally opened his eyes. Remus had to hold his breath.  
  
Those eyes. They were Lily's. Remus smiled as he started digging into his pocket. "Hello, Harry." he said pulling out some of Honeyduke's best chocolate. Harry sat up blinking several times. He looked around as if the Dementor was still there at the door. "What was that thing?" He asked his voice trembled abit.  
  
Remus looked lazily up at the door. It was time for him to start teaching Harry. "That was a Dementor. A guard of Azkaban prison. They are searching for Sirius Black. It was all over in the newspapers. Vile creatures. Eat this. It'll help." He said breaking up the chocolate. He held a piece to Harry. Harry took it slowly.  
  
Remus stood and made his way for the door. "Excuse me. I must speak to the driver." He said pausing at the door. He looked back at the three. They were just staring at him. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
His eyes were on Hermione though. "Eat. I didn't poisin that chocolate." He said leaving. He stopped outside in the hall and listened to the three talk for a minute. Hermione and Ron Weasley, the red haired boy, was explaining to Harry what had happened. He smiled and continued on his way. He almost bumped into the pretty stewardess that had helped him in the beginning. "Oh. Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." He said.  
  
The stewardess just smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's just abit crowded in this car that's all. Is everything alright in your compartment?" She asked. Remus nodded walking backwards towards the front. "Yes. Everything's fine." he said smiling. The stewardess nodded with a bright smile then continued to see if everything was alright. Remus stared at her backside. Those eyes. He had seen them before. He shook his head continuing on his way.  
  
Remus was true to his word. He did make quite the effort getting the students to like him. He started with boggarts. They had really loved that. During the class, he was asking the students what a boggart was. And before he knew it he heard Hermione answer. He didn't even relieze that she had come in.  
  
"It's a shapeshifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." She said in a clear voice. Remus was almost too impressed with her. He gave a smile and and a nod showing his his approval. He noticed Harry and Ron exchanging strange looks. "Where did she come from?" He heard Ron whisper to Harry.  
  
Remus's eyes went to Hermione. She was trying to stuff some kind of necklace into her robes. He had to look away quickly to keep from staring. He started to pace as he was thinking. No doubt that Hermione had a time turner and this made him just abit nervous. Then again, when Hermione had gone back into time she was sixteen. Not thirteen. So he relaxed just abit.  
  
During the lesson, he was always watching Harry's expressions as the class went on. He thought it was amusing when Harry would smile with excitement as the students tackled the boggart. And while he wasn't looking and putting some fun music on he didn't relieze that it was Harry's turn. He just barely turned his head to watch the next student, which was Harry step up to the scary Jack in the box. It was then the Jack in the Box turned into a Dementor.  
  
Remus's eyes went wide as the Dementor started to advance on Harry. He gasped and jumped forward placing himself between Harry and the Dementor-Boggart. The boggart suddenly turned into a silver orb. The moon. Remus swallowed hard and waved his wand. "Riddikulus!" He said.  
  
The moon suddenly turned into a deflating balloon and spun around the room. Remus opened the wardrobe's door and the balloon sailed right in. He quickly turned around and looked straight at Harry hoping that he was okay. Harry's face was abit pale and his eyes were wide. But he seemed alright. Remus smiled faintly. "Everyone, this class may go." he said. He gave them some points then watched them leave. He let out a long sigh and shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose. That was almost too close.  
  
It kind of been like that all year. Remus wanted to keep an eye on Harry. See how well like his father he was. Harry was very skilled at Quidditch. He wasn't able to watch Harry's first game because the full moon had caught up to him. And he was feeling too ill to stick around for abit.  
  
So he had to let Severus Snape take over. Which he was abit disqusted. He still didn't believe that Snape didn't have anything to do with Hermione's attack those years back. He had a few arguments with Snape a few times. But around everyone else he was just cheerful. But when no one was looking, he gave Snape the dirtiest look.  
  
The whole year passed finally. Something dreadful had happened. Sirius had shown up. But it wasn't like Remus expected. He had discovered that Peter was indeed still alive and boy was he pissed. When they cornered Peter in the Shrieking Shack with Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching, Remus felt like performing the Avada Kedavra curse on him. But then Harry stood up for Peter.  
  
He told Sirius and Remus that Peter could go to the Dementors and Sirius would be free of charges. Remus could almost cry with happiness right there. So Harry was like James. James would have stood up for Peter too if he were there. Then the full moon just had to show up. He transformed and turned into his crazy minded werewolf form.  
  
The next day, Remus knew he couldn't stay. He was too big of a danger to the students. He decided to retire. And that had made Harry upset. Harry tried to talk him into staying but Remus knew that his secret was out and that the parents of the students wouldn't like it having him their teacher. Remus however, let Harry keep the Marauders Map that he had taken away from him earlier in the year.  
  
So Remus left Hogwarts to return to his apartment. He was keeping a small tab on Sirius. They were writing to each other telling each other how things were doing during their years of the seperation. Sirius wasn't too happy that Peter got away.  
  
Remus knew that Sirius was Harry's godfather. He knew that he would do anything for Harry. To fullfill his promise to James. Just like Remus had to do for Hermione. They did start talking about Hermione once in awhile.  
  
Sirius did admit that he was surprised that Hermione was so smart at her age. He would have never guessed that she was as smart as Remus was. Remus was happy for Hermione though. Even if he couldn't have her back.  
  
A/N: Was that just abit too fast through the years? Sorry if it was. But I just wanted to speed a few things up. Review and let me know what you think.  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Uh.....sorry that the last chapter was so rushed but it would take too long just to fit the third, fourth, and fifth book scenes into one chapter. Plus I couldn't really think of what to put during those years. But it does sort slow down in this chapter. And to that one reviewer who didn't get to see the movie, that movie was really, really good! I went to see it twice and I enjoyed it very much. Any way, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 16.  
  
A/N: I'm going to skim right through the fourth year and fifth to the night Sirius 'died'.  
  
Alot of things have happened during the two years. Remus had joined the Order again like he did along time ago. He was abit upset that Sirius was starting to talk nonsense. It was because of how bored he was and how he felt that he was so useless for the Order. He couldn't just walk around anymore. People knew that he was animagus now. It was because of stupid Lucius Malfoy's big fat mouth. And Peter's for that matter.  
  
During Harry's fifth year, Remus was at Sirius's place, Grimmaulds Place Number 12. He tried to keep Sirius company as much as he could. Although there was many tasks that Dumbledore had him do. Remus was also keeping an eye on Hermione. He didn't want to see her get hurt. He did still have feelings for her even if he was grown up and she wasn't.  
  
Then the night came. Remus was out and Sirius was stuck at Number 12 with that annoying git, Kreacher. He was looking into things when suddenly he recieved an important messege from Snape. Harry was in danger! Along with Hermione, Ron, Ron's little sister, Ginny, a girl named Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  
  
When he heard what was going on, his heart nearly fell out of his chest. This was the night! The night Sirius would be killed. Remus had almost forgotten about Hermione's letter. He had to warn Sirius now! He met up with everyone outside the Ministry of Magic and tried to pull Sirius aside. "Sirius! There's something I must tell you! It's urgent!" He whispered to his friend. Sirius glanced at him. "What is it?" He asked trying to hurry after Tonks and Shacklebolt.  
  
Remus's heart was racing. "You can not fight Bellatrix! She's here, Sirius." He said quickly. Sirius's face went paler. "Bella's here? In that case, we better hurry. I would love to give her a nice ass-whooping." he said angrily. Remus seized Sirius's arm. "It's not funny, Sirius! Hermione told me in a letter that this night, you would be killed. Please just stay here. I'll take care of her." he said with a pleading way.  
  
Sirius just stared at Remus. He was quiet for a long time. "R-Remus, your joking right?" He asked. His voice cracked just abit. It made him sound like Peter for just a second. Remus shook his head. "So far, what Hermione has told me it's all been true. You can't fight." he said.  
  
There was a scream from within the Ministry. "Come on, Remus! Sirius! What are you waiting for?!" Tonks called. Before Remus could stop him, Sirius yanked away from his grasp. "I'm sorry, Remus. But we don't have time for this! Harry could die if we don't go help." He said. Remus sighed and hurried after Sirius. He would try and make sure Sirius didn't do anything too stupid.  
  
The fight lasted for a long time. Sirius was fighting Bellatrix. Remus was going to go help him when he heard Harry starting to yell. His head jerked to where Harry was. Lucius Malfoy was on Harry and trying to get the small orb called the Prophecy.  
  
Then Harry threw it to Neville Longbottom who caught it. Malfoy then was blasted off of Harry and tried to curse him. Remus gritted his teeth and leaped in their path. "Harry, round up the others and GO!!" He yelled. Harry nodded and ran to where Longbottom was.  
  
Remus and Malfoy glared at each other. "So, it's the werewolf." Malfoy hissed. Remus narrowed his eyes. The two began to circle each other. Malfoy sneered. "There is one thing I must let you know before I kill you. Do you remember that night when Hermione Dumbledore was attacked by a werewolf and some how escaped without getting bit?" He asked. Remus's mouth fell and his eyes widened. Malfoy sneered knowing that he had his attention. "It was I who took her out there in the first place. I used the Imperius Curse on her." He said in an amused way.  
  
Rage filled Remus. He felt so angry. "You?! You almost made me kill her you son of a bitch!" He roared lunging at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widen as shock fell over him. He didn't have time to raise his wand. Remus didn't think about using his wand. He just wanted to hurt Malfoy so bad right now.  
  
Instead of using the wand, he used his fists. He grabbed Malfoy the front of the robes and swung his right fist. . He had his wand in his hand as he punched Malfoy right in the face. Blood spurt from Lucius Malfoy's nose and lip. His hood had fallen. Remus didn't stop punching though. He punched everywhere his fist would go.  
  
"You arse! You almost made me kill Hermione! I almost killed her! It's your fault!" He was yelling. Malfoy tried to fight back but couldn't even get a shot. In no time flat, he was out cold.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody had to drag Remus off of the unconsciense DeathEater. "Remus! Calm down! You'll kill him!" Shacklebolt exclaimed. Remus tried to jerk away but the two had a good grip on his arms. "Look! Dumbledore's finally arrived!" Moody called. Remus's eyes jerked towards where Dumbledore was coming down. He had just pulled an escaping Death Eater back with his wand. Everyone had stopped dueling.  
  
Then Remus noticed that there was still two fighting people. Sirius and Bellatrix were still fighting. And Sirius was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius barked at her while laughing. Bellatrix let out a outraged yell as she sent two sparks at him. One he ducked under. But the other, it hit him in the chest. Sirius's eyes went wide as he still laughed. Then he stopped. He was falling back off the dais towards an arch with a veil.  
  
Remus's eyes went wide and the color drained quickly. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was gone now. He was dead. He watched Sirius fall right into the veil and didn't come out. Remus then spotted Harry running towards the veil. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" He was yelling. He jumped from the stairs and ran forward. Remus quickly ran forward and grabbed Harry around the chest holding him back. Tears in his eyes. "There's nothing you can do, Harry----" He was saying.  
  
But Harry cut him off. "Get him, save him, he's only gone through!" He cried out. Remus swallowed hard. "It's too late, Harry---" He was saying. "We can still reach him---" Harry cut him off. He was thrashing to get to the veil. Remus wanted to save Sirius just as much as Harry did. But he knew that there was nothing anyone could do. "There's nothing you can do, Harry.....nothing....he's gone." He choked out. The tears falling from his eyes. Harry's head lowered. "He hasn't gone!" He cried. Remus shivered with the pain. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry kept yelling.  
  
Remus shook his head. "He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back, because he's d---" He was trying to say. "HE---IS---NOT---DEAD!!" Harry roared. He continued to yell Sirius's name. Remus felt the tears sliding down his face. He dragged the struggling Harry away from the veil. He just wanted to hug Harry. To comfort him.  
  
Hermione had told Remus, herself. Sirius was going to die. It was because he was being abit foolish and teasing Bellatrix. Remus didn't want to believe that his best friend was dead. But he just knew that he was. No one could go through the veil and come back alive. The veil did everything wrong.  
  
Remus kept his hands on Harry's shoulders. He lowered his head and tried to hold the tears back. He drew a shaky breath. He could hear Harry and Neville talking to each other. Neville's legs were still dancing because of a curse he recieved. "Here." Remus said. He pointed his wand at Neville's legs.  
  
"Finite." He said. And Neville sat perfectly still. Remus was pale and sweaty. He wanted to say something to comfort Harry. "Let's----let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?" He asked looking at the poor kid on the ground. "Dey're all back dere." He said. He had a terrible bloody nose and it wasn't helping him. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd. And Herbione's unconscious. Bud we could feel a bulse." He said. Remus's face went paler. He really hoped Hermione was okay.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and a yell of pain. Remus spun around along with Harry. Shacklebolt had just recieved a nasty jinxe. Bellatrix started running for the exit. Remus saw Dumbledore aim a spell at her but Bellatrix managed to deflect it.  
  
He felt that Harry started to tense up like he was going to start running after Bellatrix. "Harry, no." He cried out but Harry ripped out from his grip. "SHE KILLED SIRIUS!! SHE KILLED HIM!! I'LL KILL HER!!" He roared as he took off running. Remus felt his heart just speed up. "Harry! Don't!" He yelled after Harry. He started to follow quickly.  
  
But Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder. "No, Remus. I'll go after him. You stay here and help everyone else." He said. Remus was staring after Harry with a pale face but then he nodded. He had to find Hermione and see if she was alright. He knew Harry would be alright with Dumbledore. So he began looking for Hermione.  
  
He found her. She was lying with her robes singed on the front. Everyone else was too busy trying to take care of the Death Eaters. Neville was watching them. Remus bent down by Hermione's side. "Oh, Swiftstar. My dear Swiftstar." he whispered. He picked her head up and layed it on his lap.  
  
Remus pushed Hermione's bangs back. He had missed her so much over the years. He then shook his head hard. 'No. She's not Swiftstar. Not yet anyway. She's too young to be Swiftstar.' He thought. He glanced over to his side and saw that Ron was giggling and looked at his own reflection in some kind of mirror. "H-hey. I know you. Your that arse who stole my face." He said stupidly.  
  
Remus held back a laugh. Even if this was a bad time to be laughing, it sure was amusing to see Ron making an idiot out of himself. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He lifted Hermione up and stepped over to where Ron was. "Ron." He said shortly. Ron turned around after accusing his reflection for stealing his freckles. "Oh! It's you, Prooofessor." He giggled. Remus smiled raising an eyebrow. Ron pointed at the Ron in the glass. "That guy.....right there stole my freckles!" He said angrily looking back at himself.  
  
Remus tried not to laugh. He shook his head. "Come on, Ron. We've got to find the others." He said. Ron looked goofingly at Remus. "Uh......okay." he said stupidly. He followed Remus to where everyone else was. Everyone was finally taken care of. Remus set Hermione down softly and looked at her longingly. He then made Ron sit next to her before using a small spell to put him to sleep so he would stop acting foolish.  
  
Later everyone was starting to leave. Dawn was breaking. Remus had to help transport everyone back to Hogwarts. He was carrying Hermione through the Atrium. There was a large crowd already there. Several people had seen Voldemort. They no longer insulted Harry. They believed him. It was because they had seen Him for theirselves.  
  
Remus's eyes again caught the same woman who was the stewardess on the Hogwarts Express while he was going to Hogwarts. By now, Remus felt just abit intrigued by her. He was always wondering who she was. If he wasn't such in a hurry, he'd stop and ask what her name was. But he knew he had to get the kids back to safety.  
  
It was only hours later when they all returned to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was taking care of everyone. Remus hadn't slept a wink that night when he should have. He was sitting right next to Hermione the whole night through. Just watching her breath.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was bandaging up Shacklebolt's arm. He had recieve quite a nasty burn on his arm and it would take a long deal of healing. Tonks was unconscious still and Mad-Eye Moody was twirling his magic eye in a glass of water. It made Remus sick just watching him. He hated it when he did that.  
  
Remus sighed as he watched Hermione sleep. He put his face into his hands just sat there for a minute wondering if he should try and get some sleep. He then felt someone touch his back making him just jump abit.  
  
He looked up and found that it was Madam Pomfrey. "She'll be alright, Remus. You should go home and try to get some sleep." She suggested. The tired man sighed. "I know. But so many things had happened all at once. I don't know if I can get some sleep." He said. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Remus, I know what your thinking. She is just a child. That had happened quite a long time ago. Let her sleep. You can't do anything for her now. You must remember who you are and who she is." She said. Remus nodded slowly.  
  
He knew where she was getting at. "Your right, Poppy. She is a child. And I'm just a fully grown man wishing for a miracle. I guess I'll head home and try to get some sleep." He said. Madam Pomfrey nodded. She watched Remus leave. She smiled after him and shook her head. "If only you knew, young Remus. If only you knew." She whispered. She went back to her work.  
  
That was only last year. It was now the beginning of the sixth year. Remus had lost track of time because he was doing so many things for the Order. For one, he was trying to recruit a few more people to the Order. And he was also watching Harry for the summer without him actually knowing about it. Of course, if Harry knew that, he'd get mad again just like he did last year.  
  
Now that he summer vacation was ending, he was going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to do a few things. And that was then he made an awsome discovery when he returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Something that could change everyone's lives forever. Especially Harry's.  
  
Remus had turned to the Black house during the beginning of September. He was going to get Buckbeak and release him where he could be free and have some fresh air since he was locked up for so long. Although something happened to that wretched creature, Kreacher.  
  
The ancient house elf had been mistreating Buckbeak and so the hippogriff decided to do something about it. Kreacher started to insult Buckbeak from the doorframe, when Buckbeak had broken his chains and attacked the house elf. He ate Kreacher. How did Remus found out? He was calling for Kreacher to let him know that no one would be bothering him any more.  
  
Dumbledore had decided not to use The House of Black anymore as the Order's headquarters. Remus was looking all over for Kreacher while he was heading up to Buckbeak's room. And that was then he found Kreacher's head in the claws of Buckbeak. Remus's eyes widen on what he saw.  
  
He cringed abit looking disqusted. "Oh come on, Buckbeak. You could've picked something better to eat besides that disqusting thing." he said. He then laughed shaking his head. He left Buckbeak alone to finish his meal. Remus began cleaning up abit. He was going to toss a few things down into the basement when he heard something from down there.  
  
He froze in his place. He really hoped it wasn't going to be another Runespoor. He remembered the last time he had to face one of those. He gripped his wand and slowly crept down the stairs. It was quite dark down there. So he held up his wand. "Lumos." he said. The tip of his wand lit up.  
  
He slowly made his way to the bottom step where he froze. His eyes had grown wide on what he saw. There was someone tied down in a chair. Their head was tilted to the side. Remus could hear them breathing. He slowly creeped over to the person. Who ever it was, they had black messy long hair. And as Remus got closer and closer, his heart sped up.  
  
He finally was standing right in front of the person. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth wide open. It was Sirius. But how could it be? Sirius was killed. Wasn't he? Remus shook his head and spun around. He found some candles close by and lit them with his wand. Then he pointed his wand at Sirius. "Ennervate!" He chanted trying not to sound too excited.  
  
It couldn't have been Sirius, could it? Sirius's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head. He took a look around before looking at Remus. Remus looked too stunned. "Sirius? Is it really you?" He asked. Sirius's brow furrowed with confusion.  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" he asked. Remus's mouth fell even lower. "But.....but your dead." He said. Sirius gave Remus a look. "I'm what? I'm not dead, Remus. I'm sitting right here with my hands tied behind my back just because that little git Peter came here and knocked me.....wait a second. You thought I was dead? Why?" He asked narrowing his right eye at Remus.  
  
Remus's jaw fell even lower. "Peter attacked you and knocked you out?! When was this?" He asked with shock. Sirius shifted his arms abit. "Just the other day. When I was tending to Buckbeak. Someone had hurt him and I was trying to heal him. Peter came in and we got into a fight. He told me that I couldn't go to the Ministry of Magic for some reason. I swear I was going to kill him with my bare hands. Before I could even take one step forward he stunned me out and tied me to this chair. The next thing I know I'm talking to you. And can you unty me? Because this is really uncomfortable and that git will pay for it when I get my hands on him." he snarled under his breath talking abit too fast.  
  
Remus didn't move though. "Sirius, I saw you die last June. Bellatrix killed you." He said with a certain tone. Sirius stared with wide eyes. "No you didn't. I'm right here. Your talking to me." He said. He was abit confused of what Remus was saying. He wasn't dead. He was right there talking to Remus at that exact point. Then it hit him what Remus had just said. "Wait a sec. Did you just say last June? What's today?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Remus swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Today's the 3rd of September." he said. Sirius's eyes went wider. "What?! But how......I mean....." He stuttered.  
  
Remus then noticed that a piece of Sirius's hair had been cut His eyes went wider. He turned around and saw a flask of something. He went over and turned it over just abit pouring the thick liquid onto the ground. It was a Polyjuice potion! It hit Remus right there and then. If Peter was there and had attacked Sirius but not killed him and there was a Polyjuice potion right........Remus let out a sharp gasp. He spun around.  
  
"It wasn't you! You weren't the one killed! Peter took your place!" He said quickly. Sirius stared with wider eyes. "Okay, Remus. Your freaking me out right now. Can you please make some sense?" He asked.  
  
Remus shook his head. "Sirius, in June Harry thought you were captured by Voldemort. It was a trap to lure Harry into danger. He went to save you. But Death Eaters attacked him, Hermione, Ron and three others. We all saw you get killed by Bellatrix and fall into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. If you weren't there, then it was Peter! He was killed trying to save you from dying. But how....." he cut off.  
  
Sirius's eyes were on something behind Remus. "Remus, look. What's that behind you?" He asked pointing with his head. Remus turned around and saw two envelopes. One was addressed to Wormtail. The other to Padfoot. Remus slowly picked them both up and looked at them. He looked into Sirius's first.  
  
It was the letter from Hermione from the 70's. A letter to warn Sirius that he was going to die. The other that was to Peter, was telling Peter that he would betray James and Lily. Remus then noticed that there was another parchment with Peter's. He took it out and unfolded it. He looked it over then his eyes grew wider. He glanced at Sirius and then began to read it outloud.  
  
"Dear Remus or Sirius,  
  
I'm so sorry what happened to James and Lily. I was so stupid. Really I was. I had already told you time and time again. I am a coward and couldn't help but do what He-must-not-be-named said. I didn't want to do it. But I was afraid. Then the opportunity came that I could redeem myself. My evil master had planned to steal the Prophecy and lure Harry out of Hogwarts so he could get it for my master. I owed Harry my life. I had to help him. So I came here because I knew that Sirius could have been hiding in his old house. I was right. I found Sirius taking care of a hippogriff and so I stunned him and put him under a sleeping spell that couldn't be broken unless someone found him and woke him up theirselves.  
  
I had made a Polyjuice potion with a friend's help so I could take Sirius's place. I knew if Sirius was to go help save Harry, he would die. How would I know? Because of Hermione's letter to Sirius. She must have gotten mixed up with our trunks. We never did tell her that Sirius and I switched beds those years back. She put Sirius's letter into my trunk and my letter into Sirius's trunk. I found the letter only years ago. I had done some serious thinking over the years. Because of me, Harry had no parents. So I had to do something about Sirius. Harry had lost his parents because of me. But he was not going to lose his godfather. So I took his place. By the time you've read this, I must be dead. Take care, guys. I will say hi to James for you.  
  
Wormtail  
  
P.S. Take care of her for me. She didn't like my idea that much but I told her it was my choice. She did try to stop me though. But I wouldn't let her.  
  
Sirius's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what Remus had just read. "Good god. Peter sacrificed himself for me. For Harry. And what the blooming hell did he mean take care of her for me? He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?" He asked. Remus shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know. But Peter was alot different than we thought." he said folding the letter. Sirius then gasped and tried to stand but it was hard because he was tied down to the chair. "Remus! What did you say today was?!" He exclaimed. Remus stared at him with confusion. "September 3rd. Why?" He asked. Sirius started to struggle in his chair. "What time did we find Hermione that night?! What time is now?!" He asked with panic in his voice.  
  
Remus's eyes went wide. Hermione would be returning to the Hogwarts that day at 10:00 that night. He quickly yanked out his pocket watch. It was 9:10 now. "Shit!" He yelled. "We've got a forty-five minutes before Draco Malfoy attacks her and she breaks the Time Turner. We can stop this from ever happening, Sirius!" He said quickly running for the stairs.  
  
Sirius tried to turn around. "Remus! Wait!" He called. Remus spun around around. Sirius bobbed his had looking himself over. "A little help. I've been tied in this chair for a month. I would like to stretch you know!" He said sarcastically. Remus swore and ran over to Sirius. He took his wand and blasted the rope. Sirius quickly stood and pushed the ropes off his wrists.  
  
The two dashed up the stairs. "How are we going to get there?! We can't apparate onto the grounds!" Remus exclaimed grabbing his cloak. Sirius started to chew on his lip then his eyes widen. "Is Buckbeak still upstairs?!" He asked. Remus gave him a look and nodded. Sirius gave Remus a sly grin. "I have an idea." He told Remus. Remus then smiled knowing exactly what Sirius was planning.  
  
A/N: Okay, let's double back on this chapter for a second. As you know, in the fifth book, if you read it, Sirius was killed, right? Well, I can't stand having Sirius dead because he was like my ultimate favorite character besides Remus. I really did cry while reading the fifth book.   
  
What happened was Peter wasn't ever mentioned in the fifth book was he? I mean, Harry didn't see or hear him in his dreams so we don't know what happened to him. And what I put was Peter was planning on stopping Sirius from going to The Ministry of Magic so he wouldn't die. It was because Hermione thought Peter's trunk was Sirius's. So she mixed up the letters and so Peter got Sirius's letter instead of his.  
  
And Sirius never really paid attention to anythng in his trunk. He could have just pushed it aside and not even relieze what the heck it was. So he never seen Peter's letter. So all during the fifth year, Peter was planning to save Sirius's neck. But he couldn't have done it alone so someone had helped him make the Polyjuice potion. Someone very smart and wanted to save Sirius's life. The person that helped Peter also tried to talk him out of taking Sirius's place because they knew what would happen if he did go to the Ministry of Magic. But Peter stunned this person leaving them at his hideout where no one knew where to find him and took off on his own to take Sirius's place. I hope this is making sense. But you will find out that somethings really did change time and they couldn't do anything about it. Review and tell me what you think. And see if you can guess who could have helped Peter save Sirius's life.  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Like I said before, I just couldn't stand having Sirius dead. And I won't be making them stop Hermione from going. Because if she didn't go, then they would have never met her in the past. Also you may be right if it's Hermione who helped Peter. But remember, Hermione didn't know she went back into time untel she did. So it could easily be someone else. But we shall see in this chapter because the one who did help shows up and reveals theirself. Let's read on.  
  
Chapter 17.  
  
The hippogriff burst right out the window sending glass flying. Remus's eyes were wide and his mouth wide open from shock. Sirius was laughing his head off though. He thought it was funny that Remus was freaking out behind him. After all, Remus has never rode a hippogriff before.  
"Sirius! Can we please slow down just abit?!" Remus begged. Sirius shook his shaggy black hair. "Sorry, Moony, my boy. But this flying horse has one speed only. And that's his speed." He yelled back over his shoulder.  
  
Remus clamped his mouth shut. "Man, I think I'm going to be sick!" He said through gritted teeth. Sirius jerked his head around. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare be throwing up on me!" He warned. Remus laughed. They went faster in the night. Remus looked at his watch. "We have to go faster! We won't make it if we don't go faster!" He called over Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Sirius snorted. "First you say slow down and now you say speed up. Make up your mind, my boy!" He said. He tapped Buckbeak's flanks. Buckbeak let out a loud sound and went faster. Remus's eyes went abit wider as he almost slipped off. He had to grab onto Sirius's shoulders as they went faster.  
  
Within thirty minutes, they could see Hogwarts in the distance. Remus's eyes scanned the castle. "Fly near the Great Hall windows! See if Hermione's in there!" He said. Sirius nodded and got Buckbeak to dive near the window. Then Sirius pulled on Buckbeak's chain making him stop in the air. Both of them looked into the window.  
  
Remus's eyes skimmed through the Great Hall. He couldn't see Hermione, Draco Malfoy, or Dumbledore. "Do you see her?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. "No. I don't Where's Dumbledore?" He asked. Sirius shook his head. "Maybe he's going to stop Malfoy's brat himself." He said. Remus nodded. He had to agree with his friend.  
  
"Land Buckbeak. We'll run right up there and see for ourselves." He said. Sirius nodded. He flew Buckbeak down and they both climbed off. As soon as they did, Buckbeak ran off towards Hagrid's hut. Sirius smirked. "Looks like Buckbeak missed Hagrid." he said. But Remus didn't stop to listen. He took off running for the Great doors leaving Sirius behind for a second.  
  
Sirius turned and noticed that Remus was running off with out him. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called. He ran after him. Both of them had to pull open the heavy doors together. Once they got them open, they ran towards the stairs.  
  
As Sirius ran after Remus, the Great Hall doors opened and he ran headlong into the door. He hit it with a big loud thud. Remus gasped spinning around on heel. The one who opened the door was Severus Snape. He looked around the door at Sirius who was rubbing his forhead and starting to glare at Snape.  
  
Snape's mouth fell open wide. "Black?!" He exclaimed. Sirius scowled. "Why don't you watch where your going, Snivally!" He snapped. He hurried after Remus. Snape stared wide eyed trying to figuare out if the Sirius Black he had just seen was a ghost or not.  
  
The two darted up the stairs and ran down the corridors. Within ten minutes of aimless running around they found their way to the Astronomy Tower where they found Filch and Dumbledore talking to each other. Both looked grave. At their feet was Draco Malfoy. He was motionless. A cloak had been draped across the boy.  
  
As Remus and Sirius ran up, Dumbledore and Filch turned their eyes on them only to freeze. They both looked stunned to see that Sirius Black was still alive. Remus doubled over to collect his breath. "Pro-Professor Dum-Dumbledore!" He gasped for air.  
  
His eyes on the boy. "Is H-H-Hermione....back yet?" He gasped. Dumbledore had an awkward look on his face. "Ah, Remus. There is something I must discuss with you that I should have told you along time ago. But right now isn't the time." he said looking down. Remus looked down at the cloak. He slowly bent down and lifted it up. He winced and closed his eyes. Sirius stared wide eyed. "That's Draco Malfoy? Lucius's brat that Hermione told us about?" He asked still panting abit.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head shamefully. "It was Draco Malfoy. I tried to get here in time to save him from being killed. But I was not fast enough. His mother will not be happy. I fear for the worst for her." He said saddly. Remus covered the twisted head again.  
  
He felt bad for the boy. Even if he was a slimy git like his father. But the one to blame for the boy's behavior was Lucius. If only he hadn't been such a jerk like he had maybe this would have never happened. Remus looked around. "Hermione hasn't returned yet?" He asked. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. She will be returning soon. But before we get into that, I would like to know exactly how is Sirius still alive. I was aware that he was dead." He said. Sirius blew out a long breath. "It is kind of a long story." he said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Then you should tell it in my office. Mr. Filch, please take dearly care of Mr. Malfoy. I will have to write to Narcissa to be the bearer of bad news." He said wearily. He looked at Remus who had taken refudge at the window. He was staring upward at the bright stars.  
  
"Remus? Will you be joining us?" Dumbledore asked. Remus sighed lowering his head. "Not yet. I think I'll wait for Hermione to return to this time." He said. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He smiled and gave a nod. "Very well. She will be here very soon." he said. Remus gave a nod. He heard them leave.  
  
The small group was going around the corner and stopped when someone in a black cloak was standing in their path. Dumbledore smiled and stepped to the side while motioning for them to pass. The cloaked figuare nodded and began walking. Sirius was staring with confusion at the person but followed Dumbledore asking, "Hey, who is that?"  
  
Remus was staring upward at the stars. The half quarter moon gleaming behind the clouds. The stars brightly shining. Remus let out a long sigh and then held it as he spotted a shooting star flying across the sky. He smiled faintly remembering his favorite rhyme that Hermione taught to him a long time ago. "Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish you might. Grant me this wish I wish tonight." He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought up his wish. He wanted only one thing. And that was Hermione to come back safely. Remus opened his eyes just as his senses kicked in. He knew he wasn't alone. There was a strange smell. A smell of fresh roses. He turned his head just abit and noticed a black cloaked person watching him.  
  
"Did you make your wish?" A sweet voice asked. Remus turned slowly and stared at the person standing before him. He couldn't see their face but he could tell that it was a woman. She was wearing midnight blue robes under her black cloak. Her bottom lip was in the light. And he could barely see her eyes. Her skin was pale in the moon light. And Remus had to admit. She had a nice figuare.  
  
Remus stared. "My wish?" He asked. The woman nodded. "Yes. Your wish. What did you wish?" She asked in a curious tone. Remus sighed leaning back against the window sill. "For a lot of things." He said. The woman stepped closer but slowly. "What sort of things?" She asked. Remus turned his head looking back at the moon. "To have my friends back. The one I love be safe." He said.  
  
The woman made a small sound as if she was smiling too loud. She reached up and pulled back her hood. "She is safe." She whispered. Remus didn't move for a second. Then he slowly looked back at her. It was the stewardess from the Hogwarts Express. But he could see her better. She had chocolate brown eyes and a smile that made Remus's heart beat abit faster. He knew that smile. His mouth parted. "You? But how do you know......" He was saying.  
  
The young woman smiled brighter. And Remus's eyes slowly widened. "Because I know her. The one you loved. She is safe. And she is happy to see you again." the woman before him said. Remus's elbow slipped from the window sill and he nearly fell over. The lovely stewardess laughed silently.  
  
"Hello, Remus. It's good to see you again." She said. Remus looked her over. "Her-Hermione?" He whispered. The woman smiled brighter. She nodded. "It's me. Swiftstar." She whispered. Remus felt the world just freeze over. It was Hermione. It was his Swiftstar. But.....what was she doing here? Wasn't she suppose to be sixteen?  
  
Hermione stepped closer standing beside him. She knew what he was thinking. "The potion they made was a faulty. It didn't work. I reappeared only a year later after I took it. I went straight to Dumbledore after a few days. I didn't understand why it didn't work. Not at first anyway. We tried to do it again. But it didn't work. So Dumbledore gave up. He decided that it wasn't even worth it. Instead he decided that I should just stay back there for the heck of it. I was thinking about just going to see you. But then Dumbledore came up with an idea. He thought it would be better to wait for just a bit. He also wanted to teach me himself. Did quite well, actually. It was the only way I could keep up with everyone. Professor Dumbledore was the only one that knew I was still around. I guess you can say that I really am his niece." She said smiling towards Remus.  
  
Remus was watching her. He couldn't believe what Hermione was saying. She was now 34 years old. He tilted his head to see her face better. "So you were stuck in the past and couldn't return, could you?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "That's right. Couldn't do jack shit about it. Nothing." She said. Remus smiled faintly. "You were at the coffee shop, weren't you?" He asked.  
  
A smile spread upon Hermione's face. She looked at him."That's right. I was. I didn't talk to you because I was scared. I didn't think you'd be happy about me. I never said goodbye. I thought you hated me because I left without saying goodbye." She said frowning now. She turned her head away.  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head. He reached up and touched her chin making her look at him. "How could I hate you? Hermione, I never stopped loving you even if you left. I could never, ever hate you. Your my Swiftstar." He said. Hermione smiled brighter. She had happy tears in her eyes. "So you have been waiting for me, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Remus laughed and drew her closer. Their lips met into a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood together staring up at the starry sky. They were back together and that was all that was important.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Hermione couldn't return to the present. The Time Travelling Potion didn't work and so she couldn't return. Another thing, she was afraid Remus was mad at her for not saying goodbye. She waited for a while. This is nearly the end. There is still one more chapter left before Star Light, Star Bright is over. Review and tell me what you thought.  



	18. Epilogue

A/N: Alright, here's the last part of Star Light, Star Bright. But don't worry. This isn't really the end. There will be a sequel. I'm writing it up right now. Be alittle patient and you'll be seeing it really soon.  
  
Epilogue  
  
One and a Half week later  
  
Hermione stepped out of the cold rain into St. Mungo's lobby. Remus was shaking off the umbrella. Their shoes were soaking wet from the storm outside. Hermione shook the water from her hair. She smiled as Remus brushed the rain drops off his sleeves. He grinned at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he put his arm around her waist. Hermione nodded. "I haven't seen him for along time. I made a promise that I would." She said. Remus nodded while they walked. "Alright." He said. They started up some stair ways to the fourth floor.  
  
As soon as they reached the fourth floor Hermione looked up at the sign that said, SPELL DAMAGE. Hermione looked around and nodded towards one door. "There it is. I hope they're still in that room." She said. Remus nodded. "I'm sure. But we can ask if you want." He said. Hermione shrugged. They walked straight to the door.  
  
It was open. A nurse was sitting on a chair reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up as soon as the couple entered. "Hello. How may I help you?" She asked kindly closing her newspaper. Remus smiled brightly. "Hello. Is this the room where Frank and Alice Longbottom are currently staying?" He asked. The nurse smiled even more brightly. "Why, yes. And who might you be? I don't think I've seen you two here before." She said.  
  
Hermione stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. "Well, we have never been here to visit them before. We're old friends." She said. The nurse nodded. She held out her hand towards the closed curtains. "They're right over there. Please come with me." She said. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them softly open. She smiled cheerfully at the pair who were sitting in their beds.  
  
Both Frank and Alice were so thin and pale. Their hair were messy and white. Hermione remembered the first time she had seen Mrs. Longbottom. She didn't look too well. But now that she was looking at Frank, she was starting to think that Alice looked much healthier than Frank. Frank's cheek bones were sticking out of his skin. Hermione could almost see the inside of his mouth because they were so thin.  
  
Hermione could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. She felt Remus's arm tightening around her waist as if trying to comfort her. She smiled in his direction then looked back at the husband and wife. "Hello, Frank and Alice. You have some visitors today." The nurse said in a childish way. She looked at Hermione and Remus. "Let me know when your finished. Take your time." She said.  
  
Hermione gave a nod. The nurse closed the curtains after she left. Both Remus and Hermione stepped closer. "Hey, Frank. It's me. Hermione. You don't remember me, do you? You saved my skin from Lucius Malfoy in our sixth year." Hermione whispered. Frank's dull eyes stared forward not looking up at her. It was like he was lifeless.  
  
Remus pulled up a chair to between Frank and Alice. Hermione sat between them. Her eyes on Frank. "I still want to thank you for helping me. I remembered your words. How you said that if Gryffindors didn't stick together things would get kooky." She laughed silently. "You said that I didn't owe you one. Well I'm paying you back anyways. I came to see you and Alice." She said. She looked at Remus and nodded.  
  
Remus smiled warmly and reached into his jacket. He pulled out two roses. He stepped up to Alice. "Here you go, Alice. Here's a pretty flower for a pretty girl." he said holding it out to her. Alice's lifeless eyes looked at it and a smile appeared on her face. It was like she had never smiled in her life. Hermione could see something spark in her eyes. Like life was returning.  
  
Hermione took the next rose from Remus and held it out to Frank. "Here you go, Frank." She said softly. Frank's eyes was on it but he didn't smile. Hermione just smiled though. She softly put it on his lap next to his hand that was across his stomache. Hermione leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Guess what, Frank. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. Harry, Ron and Neville didn't recognize me though. They still think I'm Professor H. Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's niece. I've been helping Neville with spells and charms. He's doing very well already. You know, he defeated Bellatrix Lestrange last year. She tried to hurt him but he did quite well fighting her. He has his own wand now. I helped buy it. His wand is made of Redwood. It contains a Dragonscale. It's quite powerful. You should have seen what happened when he jinxed a Slytherin. Poor kid had quills growing out his face. He did deserve it though. He was being cruel to Neville. All Neville did was whip out his brand new wand and tried to do two curses at once. I don't think those jinxes should mix." She said with a small laugh.  
  
Remus laughed with her. He loved to hear his love laugh like she was happy. He knew that she hated seeing someone suffer. Whenever she smiled or laughed, it seemed to take his breath away. He just stood watching her with his arms folded.  
  
Hermione continued to talk like Frank could understand. "Anyway, I caught Snape trying to bully him again. I told him off. Of course he ignored me. He told me that nothing made a difference even if I was a teacher now and not a student. Of course, I think Neville's abit smitten with me even if I'm his teacher. He told Snape to shut his mouth before he cursed his slimy nose right off his face. I think Snape knew he was serious because he doesn't be mean to him anymore." She said giggling.  
  
She sighed. "Oh, Frank. You have to see Neville now. He's gotten so good at being a wizard. I remember how he was in my first year. He was so scared of everything. He made several accidents happen. But now, he's becoming a very powerful wizard. Just like you." She almost whispered.  
  
Remus looked at his watch. He sighed. "Hermione, we have to go soon. The meeting will be starting soon." He said. Hermione nodded. She looked at Frank and touched his hand. "Take care, Frank. Get well soon. You and Alice both. Neville's waiting for you to return home. He has so much to tell you. Return home soon." She whispered. She stood and looked at Alice. "You have a very promising husband, Alice. When you get better, we'll have a big welcome home party." She said.  
  
She smiled at the dull eyes that were looking at her now. The smile was still on Alice's face. Frank was gazing at the red rose on his lap. Hermione gave them both another smile and turned with Remus. Remus had opened the curtains. The nurse looked up and smiled. "I hope you had a pleasant talk." She said. Hermione nodded looking back at Frank and Alice.  
  
"Those roses. Please make sure they are placed in fresh clear water." She said. The nurse nodded. "I'll do that." She said stepping over to Frank and Alice. Hermione and Remus gazed at their fellow Gryffindor for a minute then started towards the door.  
  
Frank was still staring at the rose before he actually blinked and his eyes grew wide. Suddenly images shot through his mind. Hermione's face. Remus's face. The memory of blowing Lucius Malfoy off his feet in Hogsmeade. The memory of seeing his son, Neville born. Smiling faces. Laughing. Happy laughter. The words he had just heard. "Return home soon."  
  
Frank's eyes shot up at the nurse. He blinked several times. "Her-Hermione. R-Remus." He whispered. The nurse gasped covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what Frank Longbottom had just said. Frank threw the blankets off and got to his feet.  
  
He wobbled as he stood. He had not used his legs for years. The nurse stepped forward to help him but he shook his head. "Leave me. I must do this myself." He said in a croaky voice. He held tight to the walker close by. He went around the curtains and hurried towards the door.  
  
Hermione and Remus was just about to go into the elevator. Frank looked up and down the hall and spotted them. "Her-Hermione! Rem-Remus! Wait!" He called. Hermione and Remus nearly jumped.  
  
They spun around around and had seen Frank making his way towards them. He was staggering. Several doctors who knew what kind of condition Frank used to be gasped with shock seeing that he was cured.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes. She covered her surprised smile. Remus grinned with his own surprise. Frank stopped in front of them. His eyes full of life. They were no longer dead. He was smiling. "I heard your words. Return home soon." Frank croaked. The couple smiled brightly. "Your alright, Frank. You have returned home." Hermione said. Frank blinked his dark eyes.  
  
"It's thanks to you, Hermione and Remus. Tell me one thing. Is Neville as good as you just said?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said. Frank smiled. He looked so tired now. "Good. Thank you for your visit, Hermione and Remus. Come back and visit sometime. I suppose I'll be in here for a while. Just until I'm healthy enough to take care of Alice myself." he said looking himself over.  
  
Remus nodded. He held out his hand. "Welcome back, Frank." He said. Frank weakly took Remus's hand and shook it. "I'm glad to be back. You know it's going to be very hilarious to see my mother's expression when she sees that I'm cured." He said. Hermione smiled. "I think she'll have a heart attack." She said with a small laugh. Frank just smiled. "I can't wait to see my boy. My son." He said smiling.  
  
Hermione gave Frank a hug. "He'll be excited to have you back." She said. Frank nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to be his father again." he said. A minute later he was being herded back to his room. Hermione and Remus walked out of St. Mungo's. Hand in hand with the umbrella over them. They were going back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I hope you had fun reading this story. And I know that it would probably impossible for Neville's dad and mom returning back to normal but I just felt too bad for kid so I decided to bring Frank and Alice Longbottom back into the story. Please review and let me know what you thought of this.  
  
A/N again: This song kind of reminds me of Remus's thoughts about Hermione while she was gone. It was the only song I could think of putting at the end of this fanfiction. .  
  
After Tonight Lyrics Artist: REO Speedwagon  
  
Staring up at the moonlight Looking up at the stars  
I'm alone and I just want to be with you  
But I don't know where you are  
  
Maybe I took you for granted  
So blind, I let your love slip away  
Now I'm missing you so much I can't stand it  
Please believe me when I say,  
  
After tonight, I never will be the same again  
This time I'm sure that nothing means more  
Than giving you all the love I can  
After tonight I promise, I'm gonna be a better man  
Just hold me tight, and I'll be all right After tonight  
  
Anticipating the moment  
When I can make love with you again  
Patience is a virtue  
I'm finding Very hard to understand  
  
After tonight, I will never be the same again  
This time I'm sure that nothing means more  
Than giving you all the love I can  
After tonight I promise, I'm gonna be a better man  
Just hold me tight, and I'll be all right After tonight  
  
END  
  
Author's Note: Just out of curiousity, what you like to see what happens in the second story? Give me some ideas and we'll see how it goes.  



End file.
